Mirai Nikki- Advent of The God of Time and Space
by DTRHeroes
Summary: First Story During Forth Shinobi War Naruto dies during battle with Kaguya. This is his life in the Mirai Nikki world With Gasai Yuno as his lovely yandere STalker Don't own Mirai Nikki or Naruto
1. Rebirth

Before I forget Naruto takes the place of Yukiteru so Yuno will stalk Naruto but because it is Naruto, things will be different

so by right Naruto`s name is supposed to be Naruto Amano but as a kind of homage to his mother(MUMS RULE) he will obviously keep the name Uzumaki.

Before I forget

Disclaimer

I do not own Naruto or Future Diary

`Well I guess this is it huh? ` As our blond protagonist laid down on the ground looking at the clear blue sky, through his damaged but still working ears he heard the frantic shouting of his long-time friend, confidant and hopefully girlfriend.

`That will probably never happen now. With this giant ass bone sticking through me. At least that bitch got what she deserved.` A fewer meters away from him was the mangled remains of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, the very woman that started the entire war.

Through blurry eyes he made out the silhoutte of a pink haired girl donning the uniform of the Allied Shinobi Force, a Konohagakure flak jacket unzipped and a pair of pants with a purple rhombus on her forehead seemingly similar to a very large-chested Hokage. She was frantically trying to shake him awake and simultaneous trying to keep him alive through the use of her medical jutsus.

Grunting, our protagonist slapped away her hand and looked at her with his signature foxy grin that endeared himself to many people throughout his life.

''Don't bother Sakura-chan, I will die either way. Use the avaliable chakra you have and help Kakashi-sensei get out of here.'' At the mention of his name a man at the height of 180cm looked at the dying body of his student with both eyes which were restored to him by the very student he failed to save with a grim look and determination to at least fulfill his dying students wish.

''Go tell everyone that the war is over. Kaguya is dead….. Tell baa-chan sorry I couldn't take that hat from her.'' Coughing out globs of blood, the blonde haired hero gave his last words for his teacher to tell the rest of the Shinobi Alliance who were probably waiting for their arrival.

''Tell the teme that I am sorry we can't have our long awaited rematch and ask him to take the Hokage position and take care of Konoha as I would have eh.''

`**Gaki…. `**

`Yes Kurama? `

**`Looks like this is the end eh`**

`Yes it is. Sorry I wasn't able to free you huh.`

`**It doesn't matter right now. Plus I don't mind. After all we did manage to kill that insane bitch.`**

`Its for the best. Not the world will have the peace that Jiraiya-sensei was dreaming for. Huh Jiraiya-sensei. Now that I am about to die, do you think we will be able to see kaa-chan and tou-chan as well as Saru-jiisan?`

**`Probably Naruto probably.`**

With that final statement Naruto smilled and closed his eyes for the last time.

…...

With a gasp, Naruto lurched upward breathing heavily. With a cursory glance around him, all he could see was a great expanse of white. Not a single speck of dirt could be seen. Confused, Naruto stood up and tried to walk around in search of people or something when he was interrupted by someone behind him clearing their throat. Surprised, Naruto spun around and witnessed the most awe-inspiring sight and summarily decided that silver was now his favorite colour. In front of him was the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. Draped in a silver kimono held up by a orange sash with her shoulder exposed giving Naruto the wonder view of the huge cleavage from the woman`s E-cups breast . Her kimono ended mid-thigh showing off long slender legs that could go for miles and soft creamy skin leading down to her dainty feet that were barefooted.

Slack jawed, Naruto could do nothing else except stare at her prompting her to momentarily smile and clear her throat once again.

''_Hello Naruto Uzumaki. It is a pleasure to meet the savior of the Shinobi World.''_

''Ahhhhh er I-I-Er Blargh Sorry I meant it is nice to meet you….''

Giggling at Naruto failed attempt at speaking, she introduced herself.

''_I am known by many names but you may call me by the name you would most probably recognize is Kami'' _ending her statement with a mischievous smile

_3_

_2_

_1_

''WHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT! Your Kami as in THE Kami?'' shouted Naruto with a scared expression now knowing that he just blatantly ogled her for almost an entire minute.

` Damm you Ero-Sennin. I know this is your fault. `

Somewhere far away

''I have just gotten the feeling that I should be proud of Naruto. Meh. Doesn't matter right now. My research awaits!'' Unfortunately for him, he accidently shouted out thus alerting all the woman and angels that where inside the bathhouse that Jiraiya was peeking in.

When he turned back he saw that the bathhouse was empty and turned around…

To a pissed off horde of woman and angel that were currently wielding large spears of light and glaring menacingly at the toad sage.

''Now ladies let's not do anything rash shall we?'' With a scared expression the toad sage was then surrounded by the horde and getting his ass beaten up. But that is a story for another time

Back to our Protagonist

Seeing Naruto terrified face, the goddess smiled and said

''_Relax nothing will happen to you. Why the face I bet you were expecting some old man with a very long beard weren't you?'' _the goddess responded with a pout on her face. Naruto then quickly blurted out

''NO it's not that I wasn't expecting Kami to be such a babe dattebayo!''

Kami felt blood rushing up to her face as a small blush and shook her head to remove the blush and tried to steer back the conversation to why she had appeared to him in the first place.

''_Jokes aside, I have called your soul here before you could enter the pure realm for a reaon''_

`A reason? What could she need in the first place?'' thought Naruto with a confused face

''_As the child of prophecy, I have been watching you for the past 16 years of your life and I want to give you a second chance for you to enjoy the childhood that you should have experienced without the glares and whispers that followed. And as such I will give you two choices.'' _She explained to the bewildered teen.

''A second chance…..'' whispered the blonde hero ''What are they?''

''_Well the first one would be for you to continue your way to the pure realm where you will reunite with your parents and loved ones or my other option'' _finished the goddess with a mysterious smile.

''What is the other option and if I choose the other option, will there be no what for me to see them whatsoever?'' asked Naruto.

''_Your second option is to be reborn into a new world where there is no chakra but it is way more technologically advance then yours is. You will still be able to meet your loved one right about now.''_

The moment she said that Naruto felt a soft hand grip his hand for behind. Shedding tears he knew that only one person would be able to cause this feeling to surge up in him and when he turned around, he saw the teary violet eyes that belonged to a red haired woman that Naruto would have given his souls to see

''Mom?'' asked Naruto on the verge of tears

''Yes sochi it's me'' replied the Kushina with a large smile as she pulled her son into a tearfully hug that conveyed all of the maternal love only a mother could give. Naruto wrapped his hands around his mother and hugged her as tightly as he could. She then pulled away giving Naruto a once over

Naruto was wearing a form fitting orange jacket with black highlights and orange pants with the similar color scheme. Naruto had his kunai and shuriken pouch on his right thigh and was wearing his signature sage coat which was short sleeved red coat with black flame patterns along the hemline. He had a slightly rounded face, Blonde hair which spiked around wildly and bright cerulean eye and he sported a metal headband with the Konoha sign signifying his allegiance to Konoha.

Kushina then squealed and hugged Naruto again

''My baby boy is so handsome.'' Naruto chuckled.

''I hope you didn't forget about me Kushina.'' Piped in a voice eerily similar to Naruto but with a deeper tone to it.

''Tou-san. Well I would hug you but I am currently busy right now'' Naruto siad motioning to Kushina trying to squeeze the ever living daylights out of him.

Minato chuckled and smiled and Kami stood patiently looking at the mother son hug with a happy smile.

A few moments later the mother son let go of each other and Naruto heard a very unmistakable voice he had not heard for a very long time.

''Congratulations Naruto-kun on saving the Shinobi World.''

Spinning around Naruto leaped towards the old wizened shinobi he affectionately named Saru-jisan

Chuckling, the old hokage gave his surrogate grandson a hug when another voice was heard.

''Congratulation gaki for achieving my dream and for ogling the bombshell of a goddess huh.'' Exclaimed Jiraiya with a cheeky grin at his apprentice.

Naruto then blushed at Jiraiya`s statement before he exclaimed

''Shuudup Ero-Sennin!''

''Shuudup gaki don't call me that!''

''I will when you stop being a pervert!''

''That will never happen because I am no normal pervert, I AM A SUPER PERVERT!'' shouted Jiraiya in his signature kabuki pose as Minato facepalmed in the background as Kushina cracked her knuckles at Jiraiya for seemingly corrupting her baby boy with his perversion.

As Jiraiya was getting pummelled by Kushina, Naruto turned toward Kami and asked

''Should I take the second option what would happen to me and my chakra?''

Kami replied _''Well your chakra would be taken away from you when you reborn but your body will stay the same including the Uzumaki Bloodline Perfect Body which keeps your body in peak condition as well as your immune system and such.''_

Naruto thought about it and heard his parents say

''Go for it Naruto.'' Said his mother with a smile on her face

''But what about you all?'' Naruto ask with a confused expression on his face

''It doesn't matter Naruto. As your parent we want the absolute best for you.'' Said Minato with a smile on his face.

''Yes Naruto-kun you should have atleast experience a good childhood one that was taken away from you.'' Sarutobi said with a proud smile at Naruto

''Yes gaki you should at least experience the wonders of women ITAI.'' Said Jiraiya before he was interupted via a sandal to the face by an irate mother.

''_With that being said, are you ready Naruto-kun for your rebirth?'' _asked Kami

''Bring it on Kami-chan. Naruto Uzumaki never backs down from adventure.'' Exclaimed Naruto with a wide foxy grin on his face.

Kami smirked before Naruto was surrounded with particles of light converging around him and started to fade away before he heard something from his mother causing him to blush

''Sochi don't forget to get me many grandbabies!'' she ended with a wink before his vision went black

…...

16 years later

DONG DONG DONG

Now as all facing the teacher as he rose up from his desk to listen the common, free to go, carry on now:

''And also, please be careful around the streets it can be dangerous if you walk all by yourself. Class dismissed.''

And with that last announcement something caught my attention, for a fraction of a second Naruto could see a sadistic grin on his features, a little too quick for the untrained eye to spot, but it was still there, and even though he hid it pretty well, he couldn't get his mind of it the whole day.

`Does he really hate his pupils that much enough to feel some weird joy in their potential suffering…who knows, I tried to ignore it though, no need to bother myself with all the subtle facial expressions I catch, most likely it would drive me insane.`

As Naruto was packing his bag he was suddenly called out by a group of students

''Hey Naruto, we need another player for our soccer match, care to join?''

I raise my head just so I can see him, and reply with a bored voice, trying to mask my disinterest:

''Nah, sorry I'm not into sports that much, maybe some other time, hope you'll win the match guys!''

''Yeah sure no problem, and thanks you can count on that!''

As he walk off he started to record everything that was happening around him

`Now at the current moment I find myself in my class writing these words in this phone of mine, I usually use it as a life chart, or diary as some may call it. In it I mention in particular detail all my failures the one's that really thought me a lesson and how I could have overcome them, I also mention my stunning accomplishments but only briefly, and when I'm truly bored of all my surroundings which surprisingly happens quite often, I write random entries about the environment, the people around me, their actions and reactions. `

Out of the school gates, throngs of students exited the school. Naruto having been reborn is now at the age of 16 years old and is currently wearing a white dress shirt, black slacks, a black jacket with orange highlights and black sneakers. Together with his cerulean eyes and blonde almost golden hair he is the heartthrob of the school. He was wearing a pair of Parrot Zik Wireless Headphones and was typing on his hand phone.

''What does Uzumaki always do on his phone?'' a random student comments

''Dunno.''

Naruto overheard them and smiled to himself. After being born into this world his parents had been in an accident at the age of 5 causing him to become and orphan once again but he didn't mind considering he could not acknowledge the people that was his parents as his real parents. Fortunately his parents were insane rich and had given everything to Naruto when they died. Having taken his studies seriously due to the fact that he did not have to prank people for attention, Naruto become what is known as a prodigy due to his quick learning skills.

After a long walk to the mini mart to buy supplies to cook his dinner, Naruto entered his house with a piece of melon bread half eaten in his mouth.

''Taidama'' Naruto announced as he returned and was ambushed by a flying red blur which turned out to be a small red fox kit which was rubbing itself on Naruto. Smiling he picked up the fox kit as good as he could with the groceries hanging off his arms.

''Ohayo Kurama-chan'' he affectionately petted the fox on its head causing the fox to yip happily and bounce around the kitchen anxious for dinner. He had found the fox at the age of 10 when he was walking through a forest when he stumbled upon a fox den and three boys surrounding the small fox kit. The bodies of the fox parents when on the ground lifeless which showed that the three boys had killed the entire fox den except for the small fox kit they were bullying.

Furious, Naruto went into a rampage and attacked the three boys viciously causing them to run away. He turned around and saw the tiny fox trying to rouse its dead parents before starting to yip in sadness figuring out that its parents had just died. Feeling sad for the small fox, Naruto spent his entire evening burying the fox`s family and taking the small fox home. Eventually the small fox warmed up to Naruto and it was named Kurama in honor of the Kyuubi or otherwise named Kurama.

As Naruto went about preparing dinner for him and Kurama, Naruto suddenly said ''Deus''. At that moment, the entire world changed expect Naruto`s kitchen.

''Ohayo Deus Murmur.''

The being looked at Naruto and greeted him

''Ah Naruto I am currently busy doing something that will be interesting.''

''Oh and what does happen hmm?'' Naruto half-heartedly ask

''I'm currently adjusting the Law of cause and effect, this world could use some thrill''Says the deity as he holds up something in his hand.

''Let me guess, you're planning another war to lighten up some spirits?''

''Please don't say such things,'' reprimanded Deus, ''Besides this is more interesting.''

I sighed, batting an eye at him, and started to type my phone again.

In front of me is the Lord of time and space. Deus ex Machina. He controls time and space. Basically, he is a god. Bad things can happen if one does not listen to his words. Deus was someone that shouldn't be taken so lightly.

I typed ''The Almighty god of time + space, seems to be as bored as me, curious things might happen if you place a bored genius and a bored god in the same room''.

''You like to write a lot of things. Don't you?'' said Deus's little servant, Murmur as he decided to climb on my kitchen table

''I enjoy writing things around me. The time, place, incident, and let's not forget people. It's really a fine way of entertainment when I'm particularly that bored.'' I smiled. Murmur looked sad.

''That's not so special, my diary serves a similar purpose, it's an observation diary as you may call it.''

I tried ignoring them for a few moments, contemplating about my current situation.

_Although my life has a purpose, and clear objectives, I still can't say without a trace of dobut that I also have a solid real dream on which I can grasp. My life, my imaginary world, and this diary, these would be all my belongings on this realm…_

I closed my eyes returning to my dinner to distract my mind from gloomy thoughts as the one above. Luckily for me Deus had other plans in mind.

'Are you feeling lonely? I heard Deus in my mind.

''No, not exactly.''

''If you could change your current situation, would you do it?'' Deus's long fingers was holding Naruto`s phone. ''Let's see. I entrust the future to you, in all its endless possibilities.

''How would you do that?'' I then realized Deus had my phone the whole time, ''Isn't that my phone?'' Naruto took it back.

''What are you plotting?'' Naruto asked, thinking Deus couldn't anything he didn't gave him permission to.

''An...Interesting game you might call it.''

''Hmm…we both know the word –interesting- has a special meaning to me, I only use it to describe events that require all my concentration just to understand it, let alone manipulate it''

''Exactly.'' He said twisting his mouth into something unusual, Naruto deducing that was his way of grinning evilly.

''Not that it would matter though, you're just a breeze in my imagination, nothing more, and sadly it will never be more that this….if only….if only.'' And Naruto finished his dinner before refreshing up and going to bed.

…...

`A new morning has arrived, and with it a bugging feeling as if something incredible is going to happen. I open my eyes annoyed by my alarm clock, I specifically set a song I absolutely despise, just so that it would force me to turn it off as quickly as possible.`

''Not sure why, but something tells me this day is a new opportunity far different from others, almost as if this day is going to be…interesting.'' Naruto speculates as he does so stretches to warm up his muscles and goes for his morning jog.

An hour later he returns and freshens up. As Naruto intended to enter a new diary entry, he notice something disturbing, much to his surprise it was already filled with events.

7:01 Hits bulls' eye on target board with throwing knife without looking. Interesting

7:15 TV told me a local criminal had his fun recently a little too close to my area, much to my surprise my school is suspected to be somehow involved. Should investigate in my free time, it shouldn't take more than half an hour to find his identity.

''Interesting'' Naruto says with an intrigue smile. Flinging one of his throwing knifes, he was pleasantly surprise to hear the sound of the knife impacting the board. Turning around he is stunned to find out that he did indeed hit the bull's eye. Taking it as coincidence he prepares to get ready to leave when he notices the news describing exactly what I happening on his phone.

On the way to school, he repeat the same routine, only this time Naruto checked his diary to see if he wrote any more_–_predictions-. And again, for the third time this day, he was surprised.

7:50 Got knocked down by someone in a hurry, and nearly kissed the concrete, fortunately my reflexes kicked in and managed break the fall using my hands.

`Right well the other two could have been imagined randomly, but this one, it involves actual human prediction, it simply ca-` When Naruto was suddenly knocked down towards the ground but managed to prevent himself from falling flat on his face

Later in the afternoon, Naruto had a surprise test at math. He was surprised as he didn't expected this, well didn't cared actually. His grades were above average, enough to qualify me as a smart guy. Usually he bothered learning only if a test is scheduled, and this time, it seems Mr. Hiyama deliberately tried to teach some smart-asses a lesson, unfortunately Naruto happen to fall in that category.

I noticed something yet again unusual in my diary. It predicted this test, and the answer's he didn't knew were there, written in black and white. Naruto managed to add them to my paper, half hoping they were right so that this day wouldn't be just a dream came true and he could confirm his suspicions.

The rest of the day went uneventful, aside from one small detail.

16:23 I was questioned by some detectives about the recent criminal. Profiting on the opportunity I found out the criminal's measurements, his weapon of choice and one particular feature, his long red hair.

`It happened exactly as anticipated, is this even possible? Some of my instincts are telling me that I'm still dreaming. ` Naruto thought

Naruto scraped his hand out of curiosity and it turns out he wasn't dreaming, and then, after arriving home, he drifted in his imagination, trying to analyse the events in a logistical view, however his efforts were nullified by Deus's intervention.

''That's right,'' said Deus, ''This is a diary can read the future.''

_`This is begining to get annoying…`_

''Aren't you supposed to be a fictive creation of my imagination, how can you even address me, while I'm not thinking it?'' Naruto asked

''If I'm a god,'' chuckled Deus. Even though Deus face was like an ox's skull, I could see the death glare, ''Do you think it's possible for me to live in a childish imagination that you created?''

Murmur patted me at the back, posing sarcastic face.

''However, there is a flaw in this diary. You must protect it with all cost. You and the diary are one. If the phone breaks, your future breaks too. In that moment if the diary is gone, so is your future. In other words, you'll die.''

_This is actually happening, apparently. Fine then, I'll play along Deus, let's just see how far this can actually go._

''Well, isn't that convenient, if my future diary breaks, I'll break, and if it's battery runs out, will my life force run out too?''

''I think we both know the answer to that'' said Deus with an annoyed voice.'' This diary will record everything about the coming 90 days. When the day is over it will be replaced by the next day's future.''

_How indeed fascinating._

''Why 90 days, Deus? What will happen in 90 days that will abruptly terminate the predictions, and as my instincts tell me, my own future as well?''

''That will be revealed very soon, for now, manage your diary careful, you're life depends on it.''

_To many details remained unanswered, a game where the rules aren't clearly specified is not a fair one_,_ unless…the –very soon- part held a second meaning. Why not now? Is he waiting for something…perhaps someone…_

''Deus, in this game of yours, I'm not the only participant, aren't I?'' Naruto asked with a narrowed eye stare

The imposing god, glared at me with interest, and replied with a satisfied grin.

''Aren't you the clever one? And to tame your curiosity, no, you are not the only one, several other humans possess a diary such as yours. Now as I said, ask no more questions, I will reveal the details very soon.''

Naruto decided to give it a rest, it's not smart to annoy the almighty god of time. The rest of the day went as usual, and as he woke up for a new morning, Naruto was certain as if the sun will rise, that there were new entries in his diary.

On the way to school, he read the time of all the entries.

_Deus was right, it only shows this one day, well better than nothing, right? Let's see, had to teach Kousaka's his place, pink haired girl glanced at me at a too convenient moment, some answers on another surprise test and, hmm…well this is a bit scary…_

16:01 I encountered the worst possible enemy I could think of, this is not happening, this is-

_`And it abruptly ends just like that, alright this is turning out a bit to disturbing even for my own liking. No matter the threat, I refused to let my actions be dictated by fear, no matter what, and I mean no matter WHAT. So the next question would be, who was that enemy, who was so frightening that was able to shake the very foundations of my reality … _`Naruto thinks determined to find out what it was

_As I strained my mind with all the possible scenarios I could think of, the only possible, and closest to reality answers were _

_1 Death itself_

_2 A person who could read my mind and predict my actions, even before myself…_

_And 3 all the possibilities above in one real nightmare. Alright I'll admit, reading the mind part, will surely seem ridiculous to some. But for me, for a guy as myself whose only weapon is his mind, who relies on rational decisions and the certainty that his only sanctuary his only sheltered fortress is his mind…_

_Well, just say I wouldn't be eager to play a game of shogi with that particular person. Even I have secrets, some personal, some precious, and no one want's his whole life to be fully exposed to someone he doesn't know, or who could turn out to be his fiercest enemy.` _

Naruto was trying to read pocket novel named The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi by Jiraiya while he was debating with himself on what his possible moves should be. It took Naruto a few seconds to abruptly stop his thought process and witness Kousaka kicking his desk and saying something I wasn't paying attention to. All that I know is that he was looking at me with a satisfied grin waiting for a response.

Naruto sighed not even raising looking at him and said. ''Please leave me alone, I have to finish this novel.''

With the same confident grin he replied 'That so? Make me!''

Standing up, Naruto pulled out a sharp pencil and places it in front of him on his desk.

''I will repeat, leave me alone. If you do not do so I will use this pencil and stab it into your eye after which I will twist the pencil lodged in your eye slowly as to make sure you receive splinters in your eye and if you are still conscious at that time, I will repeatedly slam you head against the wall till you die due to pain, fatigue and blood loss. Understand?'' Naruto threatenes with a dark shadow covering his face.

Kousaka had a hard time comprehending all that speech.''Wha-What?''

Naruto having enough said'' I will count to three.''

''1''

''Dude what's-''

''2'' this time Naruto closed the book and placed it on the table

''Man I was just-''

''3'' and Naruto grabbed the pencil from the table and at which Kousaka took off running screaming

Naruto POV( Will be like this until I say so)

Finally the surprise test arrived, never imagined I would be this excited for an actual surprise test at math. On a normal day I wouldn't be, by this wasn't a normal day, this was the part where again I had to test this diary's power, copy pasting all the answers I needed.

Somewhere in the middle of the test someone was complaining ''Teacher, we didn't learn this part yet''

Mr. Hiyama glanced away from his book towards the boy and replied ‚'Oh, I'm pretty sure we covered this up in the last lesson''.

I was admiring the whole situation and couldn't help but think _Too bad you don't got one of these future diaries, bet half of this class would give anything to be able to read my mind right now._

And for the first time in all our time spent together as classmates, Gasai Yuno turned around facing me directly, at the exact same moment I thought about the mind reading part. This alone was enough to make me flinch at her gaze thinking _No…it's impossible, right?_

Oddly enough, after some minutes Yuno started molding something with her long fingers. The teacher noticed it and gave her a warning.

''We are in the middle of a test, put that away please''

She didn't even bothered to look at him ''It's just a mental exercise. There is nothing wrong with that.''her fingers molding a head.

Eventually class was over, my mind drifted away thinking about the recent situation, after some time I noticed I was the only one left in class. Surprised by my own ability to ignore completely everything, I hastily packed up, grabbed my jacket and headed for the door, when I caught a sight of the figure Yuno was molding. I picked it up, admiring how skilful she can be with those hands.

_Come to think of it, this seems familiar where have I seen this before? Long ears, small height, cartoon looking face, weird almost resembles-_

''Murumur''?

Didn't had time to finish my sentence when I saw her silhouette standing in the shadows, closing in on me with an amused but frightening smile on her face.

''Wha-What did you just said?''

''It does resemble Murumur, don't you think?''

_This can't be happening….Murumur was a creation of my own mind, it existed only there, the only way she could have possibly knew about him was…impossible._

I barely managed to restrain the fright from my voice ''You read my mind, didn't you''?

She as still walking towards me, why is she doing that?

''It seems I have, why, do you have something there you wouldn't want others to find out?''

…

Back to Third Person View

Naruto never got to answer that question. At the present moment he running like a maniac away from that school, away from that girl.

_`And in the exact same day I assumed who my worst possible enemy could be, how did she read my mind? That little doll was her way of saying –I know what's going on in your head!- I imagined countless possibilities, but how did I not anticipated this?` _Naruto frantically thought

And with that said, just as he was turning to another corner, she appeared right in front of him, still with that smile on her face.

''Stop running, I'll just find you wherever you're going''

Naruto backed away slowly processing her words –wherever I will go she will find me-_ This only strengthens my initial assumption, I need to get away from this girl, every plan that I think of now will simply be read by her in this very instant._ Naruto turned around, running towards a building still under construction. He managed to grab his phone at some point, and just as Naruto entered a lift, he read only one thing:

First Person POV Naruto (Its easier to write this way Sorry)

18:37 Found the criminal. Bad news is he found me first

–Dead End.

''Does this mean I'm going to die?!''

''Not if I can help it''

And I saw the pink haired girl standing right in front of the entrance, while she walked in, I could feel my heart throbbing. _Was she the criminal all the news kept talking about? I have no choice, I must get out of here fast before she-_

And with that, she held me by the hands while pressing her lips on mine, she kissed me for a few seconds and the whole time my mind went completely blank, I didn't knew what to think. She released the kiss and looked me in the eyes, she was still smiling after all this time.

''Can you stop being so afraid? I'm not here to kill you, I'm here to prevent that. How could I kill the person I love?''

_She's not the criminal, that's good, she's here to help me escape somehow, also good, last she said how could she kill the person she lo-_

''Wait, what? Back that up a bit, did you said you loved me?''

''Yes, I did, and I will say it again until you will stop being such scaredy-cat. I love you and I will do anything to protect you''

_Master reset on my entire mind. Done. Man the hell up and face your idiotic fear._

''Yuno, how did you knew who Murumur, was?'' I asked her this time a bit more relaxed by her words.

''It's because of this, you see-'' and as she slowly raised her phone, I started bumping my head repeatedly on the wall, think I managed to smack myself 4 times in under a second, with each bump, I made a logical deduction that brought me back into reality.

_1 Deus said, there were more than one diary users, she's one of them._

_2 She knows about Murumur because she is also involved in Deus's game. Not even close to mind reading, that puppet was her way of drawing my attention._

_3. I'm an idiot for even thinking she was my enemy, I literally scared myself with that diary, with those assumptions, basically I built this irrational fear. Now that I think of it, am I really more afraid of person who could read minds than Death...there must be something seriously wrong with me._

_4 I'm an idiot and must apologize for my stupidity._

It didn't took me more than one second to make all those assumptions. Once I can think properly, not influenced by fear there's no limits on what I can do. As expected she didn't even had time to finish her sentence.

''I'm a diary owner, and this is my future diary'' and she showed me some entries about….me?

_Yes I'm seeing correctly all these entries are about me, noted almost every minute…_

18:30 Naruto sees the little puppet I made up

18:31 He seems scared about something, oh he looks so cute this way

18:33 I cut his path and try to calm him down.

18:35 He sees me, and is still frightened about something, can he be more cute than this

18:38 I finally explained the situation to him, and he seems to take it rather calmly, and he was trembling just minutes ago.

18:40 Naruto is killed by the criminal who surprises us in the elevator.

_18:40? But it's exactly 18:39 according to my watch…which could only mean._

She understands my look and presses the button for the rooftop._ Clever girl_. On the bottom half of the elevator was glass, Yuno was able to see a person on the bottom, "He's coming."

A man's face was covered by a goggle. He wore a top hat that showed his hair spread around his shoulders. His long jacket was black and no gaps were shown. He walks in the building.

"That man is the serial killer we've been hearing in the news," said Yuno, "He's also the third dairy user."

I got a glimpse of the figure she was talking about. And what a curious fact. _He matches perfectly the description offered by the police, even his long red hair, which means he must be from our school, couldn't be a student he seems to well build for that, most likely an adult, possibly in his mid 30' hair, who do I know with red long hair._While thinking I saw the pink haired girl showing a worried look on her face. _I should at least let her know I'm alright now._

''I understand the situation completely, you want to protect me, and because of my imagination I ran into his trap. Unfortunately for him, I'm back to my old self, which means…'' and I search for my diary, as expected the dead end is still there, but this time there are a few more entries that could just save our lives.

-Shot in the dark

-Force his attention

-Konoha Senpuu

-She likes ramen

_As expected this diary dose not only match my future, it matches my reactions and attitude before and after that particular future. Which means these are all the instructions I need to defeat this villain._

Yuno notices my silence and decides to talk the initiative again ''You used your diary to many times now, you left traces, those surprise tests were meant to lower your grades, instead they improved them''

''Yeah, I was testing in a way the authenticity of this diary back then, didn't assumed people will pick up on that, I never thought diary owners would want to kill each other either…''

''Eliminating the competition, don't tell me you never heard of this strategy?''She asked a bit too amused.

''To be honest I followed Deus's words and believed this was a game, and nothing more, a competition would have made me way more cautious and paranoid, so in the end it was really not my fault I was in lack of information'' I tried to excuse my incompetence.

_She was right, I was careless, Deus mentioned he didn't told me all the details so I should have assumed this could be a competition not just a game….minor mistake, won't happen again, that I will make sure of._

''For now, we should work together and then after that we'll see what happens. How about it?''

She looked a bit surprised'' To be honest I thought I had to do all the protecting and fighting, never thought you can think so rational in a situation like this, I'll admit, this almost makes me love you even more.'' adding to her words one of the most cutest girly giggles I ever heard.

''Yes, we'll settle the love part, after our victory, now do you have a plan or should I devise a strategy''?

At that point we arrived at the top floor, she walked in the open stretching her arms while saying' ''Isn't it nice here? So bright and open, almost for a perfect romantic date''

From there on I looked at her with a serious face, waiting expectantly at her response, she didn't failed to notice me.

''You still have a throwing knife with you right?''

''Yeah, almost forgot about that, what about it?''

She pointed towards the dart I just fished up '''That knife will decide your destiny'' A clever strategy has plotted itself on Yuno's head, "Are you in good shape today?"

Third opens the door, but was no one there at all. Just a crane that was swing far above his head. He looked around expecting some frightful teenagers, but was wrong.

‚''Not here?_'' _Third looked around the wide open space. There was a short ledge that hid me well in.

I breathed in. I only have one shot at this. I have to shoot once he reveals his diary, most likely looking for information on our whereabouts.

Third looked all over the place, and finally pulls his cell phone. I reminded myself what Yuno said. ''The diary is also the weakness of the diary holder. That is because it's also their future.''

"Those brats! Where the hell did they go?"

_In other words…_

Yuno sprung out of her hiding spot, distracting the third, giving me an opening to shoot staight for his phone. I strained my arm and aimed perfectly for his phone, and as I did in that morning I thew away with all my might. This should go well, if Yuno's plan works out not only will we eliminate a criminal, but a competitor in this game of Deus, it can't go wrong.

''I missed?!''

_Well not exactly I did hit his hand, just not his diary, no matter, he dropped his knife all I need now is to-_

But he was to fast, he quickly grabbed the knife again, and darted towards Yuno. I knew in those moments, I had to follow the diary's instructions.

_I already made the shot in the dark, which leaves. Force his attention. Other words distract him from Yuno. How do you distract a criminal from his prey? His identity….of course. Damn, and I said it would take me about 30 minutes to find fast, she only has a few seconds before he reaches. Adult, long red hair, works at the school. Teacher, that's how he found out about my marks. What teacher, has these features? Think dammit! Think! –Ponytail math teacher from all those surprise tests- Then it's safe to assume-_

''Hey Mr. Hiyama I cheated on all your tests, why didn't you catch me?''

As expected it was enough to stop him forcing him to turn around in anger towards me, fortunately I remembered exactly the third instruction, his reaction was predictable, and with the art of taijutsu, -, they all made me remember one essential instruction, or more exactly techique-Konoha Senpuu

As he turned around I managed to jump and launched a succession of high kicks and low kicks, I felt something crack and it was enough to stun him and drop his phone. Without blinking I picked it up. He regained his senses sooner than I expected and ignored me seeing Yuno close enough to him, he raised his knife with an obvious intention and-

''Too slow teacher'' used my strength to brake the phone in two pieces, and barely making it just in time. A swirling black vortex appeared in third's abdomen. His left arm turned into a shape that looked like her arm lost all of the bones. The vortex expanded, changing the shape of his whole body, and soon disappeared in the air.

''Is that it?'' she stretched her arms up. 'How boring, was that?'' looking at me cheerfully ''Hey Naruto, let's go for a bit, I know your mother won't be home tonight, so you have no excuses! ''

I looked at her perplexed _we barely avoided death and she was just inches away from a blade, yet she is till so composed and relaxed as this would be a normal event in her life. This girl is just unbelievable…she is just…._

I couldn't help but burst into a joyful laughter. All the events that happened, deserved one hell of a laugh. She looked at me with those innocent eyes, her face amused as well waiting for me to give a response.

''Perfect for me.''

''Huh?'' she asked a bit surprised.

''Ow, nothing, was just talking to myself, it happens every now and then. Sure let's go get dinner, it's on me by the way, since you were the one who arrived just in time to save my life''

_Although I couldn't help to think about that 10 minutes diary of me. Disturbing beyond words, yes, interesting beyond measure, also yes. From that obsession, she surely is a stalker….a lovely cute, clever and funny stalker. Admittedly this will pose some major impediments in my daily life, but nothing that can't be handled. I have to be honest here I practically begged faith for something like this._

And I muttered to myself. ''My my, what a _fine evening_ of entertainment this has turned into'' maybe she heard me, maybe she didn't, either way, she chose to ignore it.

''Sure, let's go, I knew this new family restaurant that just opened, we'll have a blast!''

Later on, we chatted like casual friends as if we knew each other our whole lives. I managed to explain her my funny little fright from before, and she almost chocked out of laughter. The rest of the night went on wonderful, didn't even though it possible but she actually was cuter from up close. And at the end of the night I made a pretty good impression, and come to think of it, that diary helped me a lot on that matter, the last entry proved more than helpful.

–Her favourite food was actually ramen.


	2. Determination

I am back and ready for a new chapter of AOTGOTAS or Advent of The God of Time and Space

Sorry for the long ass name.

Gonna clear up a few things

1 In the first chapter I may have screwed up between Naruto and Naruto name it's minor and by the time I would have posted this chapter it would have been rectified

2 I have gotten a message asking me to add Kami into the pairing. I would however I want to focus on the Naruto and Yuno relationship first. Kami will come later if and when I find the time to write

3 I may have forgotten to write this down in the first chapter but the reason why Naruto doesn't just rush into combat is because in his previous life he was neglected by the village and sought ways to get attention mainly via pranks and his obnoxious behaviour. This however will be different due to him no longer having Kurama in him. Before I forget Kurama didn't follow him to the new world because Kurama used to be part of the shinju and was connected to that world so he wasn't able to follow. As for Naruto I want a intelligent yet a bit dark. I will say something though Naruto will be involved in yakuza. Without further adieu let's continue where

'After the eventful day of staying alive, eliminating a criminal through some rather ''mystical'' means, and bounding on some level with his current stalker, Naruto decided at least 10 hours of sleep would be enough to recharge himself.

As he was lying on his bed, trying to shut down his mind and get some needed rest, but of course a certain deity found it amusing to drag him into his world. The word annoyed didn't even begin to cover his emotions.

''Deus, since you're all knowing and all, how could I permanently erase you from my imagination''

Naruto saw the clouds warped in a certain spot, the broken semi-sphere that Deus always rested in. While meeting Naruto's question with an amused look, he replied with a matching voice.'' And a good evening yourself, my dear Naruto. Why so serious all of a sudden, I thought you would first in line waiting for the formal presentation of this game.''

Well, this might actually turn out to be interesting.'' Very well then, Deus, do proceed with your speech, I'm listening.'' Naruto asked with an intrigued look

Deus, stopped all his current activities, and offered Naruto his full interest.'' As you already know, you are not the only competitor in this game, this is why, I intend to present the rules one time for all of you.''

Naruto managed to add a bit more interest to my voice'' Well then, I'm listening, intently.''

The moment he finished my remark, Naruto was shifted, on what appeared to be a wide platform, supported by a column, as one would see in greek architecture. Deus was located in his normal position, being surrounded by twelve such structures, each supporting one more peculiar than the other character. Barely Naruto had time to finish my analysis, as he was overwhelmed with remarks from all the participants.

''Oho, look who joined the party''

''So, you're the First they told me about, huh?''

''Word gets around, They say you had your fun with that serial killer.''

'Impressive, so they are all diary owners, 12 to be precise, although seems like one is missing, must be Mr. Hiyama from the other day.' Naruto scrutinised 'Let's see all their silhouettes are hidden in shadows most likely to prevent me from recognizing them, mostly all of them seem unfamiliar to me except for, the one standing next to me, which is clearly Yuno, and it would seem like…who would've guessed.' Naruto ended with a smile

''So he's here to, huh?'' He murmured to himself. Deus took the word again.

''Now then, as everyone has gathered, allow me to explain about this survival game, once more''

"First let me explain this to you once more. That diary in your hand is called the future diary. Originally, you had a normal diary. I bended the time on your phone and now you can see up to 90 days of your future. As of now you can foresee the future, to a certain extent."

''May I ask a question'' someone raised his hand. ''What is it, Tenth?'' ''

"I have seen the contents of the phone changing by itself on several occasions. What is the meaning of this?''

''The future changes, depending on the actions of the owners.'' Up above a green wide arrow floated in the air, a small stick figure was walking in the direction of the arrow, "For example, you didn't use the diary, and you were walking down the street. You stumbled on a rock and scraped your knee. When you do use it, you avoided the rock and become unscratched. In other words you have changed the future. The diary will simply follow the New Future and change."

An important aspect had to be explained here. Naruto raised my hand accordingly and said '' One moment Deus. My entries changed without me doing anything. It prophesied my death by Third.''

''You are not the only one who can change the future. That's why it is called a survival game. When a diary owner is confirmed to have killed another, the sentence of death will be passed down. That is the notice of Dead End. ''

''You're telling us to kill, but we don't even know what the other look like'' a young girl's voice remarked. It was definitely hard to match the voice with the person, due to the simple fact that Naruto couldn't see their faces.

''You will have to find them using your own diary.'' Deus replied.

''The game starts when we identified the other players, huh?'' a smurf looking character asked.

''If your identity's known, you'll be killed.'' Replied a tall figure wearing what appeared to be a business suit. After which Deus commented.

''When you receive a dead end entry that will be on the top of your future diary and nothing else after it. Of course, if the possibility of your survival arises, other entries will be written accordingly, it all depends on your future self will react, and most importantly how you will react at that particular situation. Remember that any diary owner can change your future, as you can change theirs, it all depends on who makes the first and final move.''

''Find their identities and set Dead End flags. If someone sets the flag on you, avoid it by any means necessary, or confront it at your own risk. That's the essence of this survival game.''

First'' and with these words, the being moved its immense form to get on Naruto's eye level, his slightly terrifying features, were dangerously close to his face, causing him to back up a little.'' You were supposed to die back there. Yet you turned the tables and killed him instead. A highly skilled and most deadly criminal, who was well prepared for everything, lost to a simple teenager. That is a miracle among miracles. First might just be the winner who kills all others.'' And fortunately he backed away to his original position.'' I think you are the favourite to win right now'' and with that all the competitors sighed in awe.

'Dammit, this is not going well, at this rate, everyone will be well aware of my full abilities. As it turned out to, this game anything but ordinary. Killed or be killed. In other words, a full scale war, fought on all possible levels. And by a disturbing turn of events, I happen to be highly skilled in this kind of war, simply because any war is no more than a chess match in real life'

'Time to put those acting skills to use Naruto' he thought as he got ready to put on the best performance of his life

"Wait Deus, what are you saying! I survived just by mere luck. He was killed because someone saved me just in time! Don't praise me because of what someone else did, I didn't do anything, if it was only me, I would surely be killed! Please, I don't want to kill anyone in this game, I just want to live as a normal teenager, I just want to live, Deus!'' Naruto even managed to fake a desperate look in his eyes.

Deus stared at him with a surprise expression causing Naruto to do cartwheels in his head for seemingly managing to fool a god.

"As you wish then, First, I never figured you for such a scared little boy.'' And what an excellent ending, he even laughed mockingly at his little speech.

The others, were apparently gazing at Naruto with the same attitude, and couldn't help to throw in a few sarcastic remarks.

''Oh, poor little boy, don't worry, I'll personally kill you before any one of these mean guys lay a hand on your precious life.''

''Pathetic, and I was hoping you would prove some challenge…''

'' So it was all an accident, Oh that is so lame'' and with that a symphony of laughter could be heard, along with other petty insults.

Naruto managed to ignore all of them, all these taunting gave him enough time to make an actual strategy. Even if he couldn't see their faces, Naruto could see their silhouettes quite clear, their clothing, their pattern in movement, and their measurements. Taking some precious seconds to memorize everything he saw, and with the help of some basic associations and name tag such as –smurf with funny voice, girl with extravagant ball dress, alpha male with ridiculous hairdo,- and other such. Naruto got a clear glimpse of how they will look like in reality, therefore whenever he would see such person matching his memories, he would immediately know the enemy, maybe even before he realize this himself.

'Come to think of it, would write these kind of details in my diary, so it would be safe to assume that… '

And Naruto got a glance on his most recent entries, and as expected, what he memorized was already on the phone.

'How convenient…'

Whether Deus has the power to read mind or not, Naruto noticed a mischievous grin on his features, and at that moment Naruto panicked a bit

He can't seriously be thinking to tell everyone all my thought process, no, no way! Not even Deus would be so unfair, it would mean to ensure his ''favourite's'' certain death. Please don't let it be…''

''There has been a minor change in the game. As recent events demanded.'' Everyone ended their little fun and gave Deus all the attention.

''One of the competitors, may have already discovered all your identities, and so to ensure this competition won't end to predictably, I will add a thirth contestant in this game. His name will be….Thirth'' At that precise moment, everyone became slightly paranoid, throwing suspicious death glares….at basically everyone else. Deus didn't betrayed me, Naruto barely suppressed an enormous sigh of pure relief.

'And would you look at that, everyone's suspecting all other competitors, except, ME. They still believe I'm that scared little boy whose more determined to stay alive than win this game. Got one word for this, Magnificent!' Naruto using most of his conscious power to quench a half maniacal victory laugh.

Again, Deus ignored everyone continuing his idea.'' This new competitor will be quite different from any one of you. Meaning, he alone will be able to win this game not even using his full potential. I will not reveal more but this- Fear not, the new contestant will be given a diary, halfway into the game, to ensure that all the weaklings have been eliminated, leaving only the elites. Of course, if you play your game smart, anyone of those particular elites will be able to win the competition, it will all be decided by who has the greater mind to out-level others, and the greater will to do so.'' After which everyone became silent.

Apparently Deus spoke the next words with a bit more passion, standing up and raising his hands as to expose this wonderful event.'' As for the winner, the last man standing will be the successor to my throne as God-ruler of time and space. Live or die. There are eleven of you left. Kill before you are killed. And win the throne of God!'' surprisingly enough, each and every one of them, had the guts to throw one final taunt to all their opponents. Again, Naruto thought it would be of some use to keep in mind all their words, as followed:

''It seems the greatest obstacle is…worth winning.''

''Thirth, huh?''

''Farewell then, everyone.''

''Hey First! I hope you're not dead by the time I get to you.''

''Goodbye, good luck to everyone….you'll need it''

'' Oh frightened little First, I can see your fear!''

'' The potential to win the game by himself huh…this character is quite troublesome''

'' Hey, First, worry not, I will protect you.''

'''Aww poor thing.''

Disturbing Naruto knew, 'even with this new competitor, it seem I'm still their preferred target. Most likely –kill the weak one, and let the real challenge begin- or something in those lines. In the end', Naruto concluded.

This meeting is adjourned'' and even he disappeared, leaving me standing what Naruto first assumed to be alone, in an imaginary glass arena with circular stained glass where he pictured all the most grandiose acts that defined the world's history

-From the temptation of the forbidden apple and historical epic battles, which were mostly won by the better strategy, to crucial historic figures that dictated history by their own liking.

"I used to retreat here and meditate in solitude" Naruto mused to himself "...not sure why though, but I find all these portrayed events quite soothing."

After a moment of thinking Naruto was the only one there, heard someone from behind me, speaking in caring, yet oddly seductive voice.'' Don't worry Naruto. I will protect you.'' He turned around to face her, and was a bit startled by her pose. She was leaning her head to a side, hands pressed on her cheeks, and her eyes, and well those were honestly the eyes of someone infatuated as if looking at her most cherished possession. She finished her phrase ''Alright…Naruto?"

Naruto closed his eyes and lowered his head a bit to contain his amused chuckle. '

Well, seems even this girl was somehow fooled by my little act.' He thought amused 'No matter, I'll let her believe whatever she wants for now, way easier than to explain my whole logic behind that act. Although she's earned my trust and gratitude, she still remains a stalker, and possibly overprotective and a close to disturbing infatuated stalker. What more of an ally could I possibly wish for?'

Naruto raised his head and caught her eyes for a moment, while he replied with a reassuring and slightly ironic tune and wide smile to match his remark.

''Is that a promise, my dear stalker?'

As Naruto suddenly woke up, as if all the events were nothing more than his own imagination he glanced at the phone he was still holding, grinning with confidence. ''Well, it would seem my phone noted every single detail of my little encounter, how lovely.'' Placing the item on his bedside, and sliding both his arms under his head while facing the ceiling. Naruto exclaimed

''Alright, Deus, I'll play your little game, using my Own methods. It would ruin to fun to actually kill the competitors in cold blood, sadly I don't work that way. Anyhow Deus, I'm practically burning with expectations from my soon to be Nemesis, Thirth. And come to think of it, at the present moment, I'm destined to be killed by someone simply by not doing anything. Well, allow me to disappoint you Deus, I will change this future, the future will change as I want it to, because I will make my own future! And if you're actually listening Deus, I got one last comment to finish with.-This war is on Deus. Do you hear me?-This war is on and it will be mine!

At the most random moment in that little declaration of war, Naruto's phone started buzzing, alerting him on a text message from…Yuno?

'How did she get my number…no matter, let's see. And I read.-That's the spirit Naruto! Keep fighting, and I will always fight along with you. P.S. Love you, nighty night!-'

Naruto blankly stared at the message for a few moments, some questioned bothering him regarding, how when and why before he decided to ignore them and get a peaceful rest. Little did he know that evening, this was not the only message scheduled for that night as the girl was in for a chat mode and the phone kept buzzing, in the end, Naruto turned it off, along with any telephone in the house. In the end, due to all the events that occurred in just a few hours, I managed to give it one hell of a laughter, scaring the fur off of Kurama before finally falling asleep

BZZT BZZT BZZT -crackle-

(Play Shut me up by Mindless Self Indulgence I don't own shit)

_The bass, the rock_

_The mic, the treble_

_I like my coffee black_

_Just like my metal_

"Argh it's morning already? I miss my chakra" said the blonde teen as he rose up from his bed like a zombie not aware of his pink haired stalker sitting on the couch looking at him while petting Kurama.

_The bass, the rock_

_The mic, the treble_

_I like my coffee black_

_Just like my metal_

Naruto lived alone in a 2 storey studio apartment using the money he received from his deceased parents. As he dragged himself to his kitchen to start auto brewing himself a cup of coffee, he did not notice his pink haired stalker sitting on his couch petting Kurama

_I can't wait for you to knock me up_

_In a minute, minute_

_In a fuckin' minute_

As Naruto walked towards his bathroom and started to wake himself up while bathing himself, Yuno stood up and started to prepare a breakfast for both of them. After 30 minutes, Naruto came out of his bathroom to be greeted by a delicious aroma.

"Wait what?" Naruto quickly narrowing his eyes looked at his kitchen only to be greeted by a seductive voice.

"Good morning Naruto-kun. I hope you like onigiri."

Nearly throwing the knife he had on his person he spun and was face to face with Yuno nearly kissing each other. Blinking a couple of times, Naruto backed away chuckling.

"Good morning Yuno." Naruto then walked into the kitchen and took an onigiri and ate it while preparing food for Kurama who was yipping away happily while bouncing on the kitchen table eagerly awaiting his food. The two diary owners then took the bento that was prepared by Yuno and walking to school.

When the two reached the school gates and went to their lockers which were conveniently beside each other, the moment Naruto's locker was open, a flood of love letters erupted from the tiny space. Yuno started to take down the names of the females which had dare to give her love the letters when Naruto started to pick up each letter and count them. He then existed the school and placed the letters in a spot that would not be easy found and walked away. Then then saw Yuno carrying a pair of lock cutter and raised an eyebrow

"Yuno what are you doing?" Innocently hiding the cutters from his sight she replied "Nothing"

Naruto sighed and started hoping that something interesting would happen.

It's 15:23 pm, and the new math teacher still hasn't finished with the formal introductions, he seems quite fixed on presenting the class his life from birth to the present time. Naruto deciding it would be best to ignore everything and plan his next moves in advance. He considered it a good idea to bring his shot I board along with him and maybe find someone that will prove of some challenge, and was honestly curious how skilled Yuno was on this game. With that in mind, he was playing with a shogi piece, the sente king to be precise, his personal favourite, spinning it randomly trying to get a triple rotation in one go.

And thinking on the events that followed right after, Naruto was most grateful that he had allocated time to this soon to be life-saving master plan.

'First off, in 90 days everything will be ended whether the new god has been decided or not. I'm not sure how many of my opponents are aware of this fact, but I am more than certain that Deus will stop existing in exactly 90 days. Naruto thought while resting his head on steeped fingers while finally using the intellect he had painstakingly hidden from the rest of Konoha 'It's logic to assume that any god, no matter how bored or depressed he is of his own existence, he would never suicide. I don't think it's even possible for gods to do so. Based I can safely assume this is out of Deus's control.'

Second part, these diaries are our only weapon for both offense and defence, therefore I must study and know my weapon to its full potential.'

Naruto thinking about what Deus said '' Remember that any diary owner can change your future, as you can change theirs, it all depends on who makes the first and final move' 'Already identifying one major flaw in all future diaries.

'My entries will predict my own movements, and possibly my opponent's. However, if the opponent changes his future, by reading his own entries on what will happen, and acting accordingly to prevent his defeat, then it means I won't be able to foresee all his actions.' Naruto thought worriedly 'The entries change according to our decisions, if they avoid an accident planned by someone, that someone will not be aware of the fact until it is too late and his enemy is right behind him.'

'Something like this applies to our diaries, I can change their future, and they can change mine as easy. Once a dead end flag has been triggered my diary becomes useless the moment my opponent uses his own diary to change his future, and mine as well.'

This being said, following my entries in a real battle will become a real disadvantage due to its obviously wrong Intel. On certain extent this dairy proves highly reliable on long term strategic planning, but when it comes to tactical anticipation, it becomes more of a nuisance How can I avoid that?-Simply by following my diary as little as possible, and relying solely on my intellect and plans

Thirdly and lastly, I need allies,

The first person that comes in mind is, my one girl fan club, smartest student in high school and one of the most beautiful girls I ever seen, stalker girl Gasai Yuno, but when the bell rung Naruto finally realised something.

Seemed it took far more time than anticipated to get through all those deductions, and so, the new teacher Mr Kaname Yoshi, was leaving the classroom instructing the students to take care and avoid drugs.

'Well. At least the last part held some actual advice. Now, where was I…?' Naruto thought amused

All the students were leaving, and Naruto walked over to Yuno's desk just as she was packing her things. He patted her on the shoulder getting her attention.

''Hey! How's it going? I'll get straight to the point, I need to confirm some theories with you. We got a while until the next class starts, care for a little stroll?'

Naruto tried to ignore everything he knew about her, and what happened between them, all that to act as normal friends for the general public. She reacted way more casually that he hoped for.

'''Yeah, things are pretty good, and sadly I'll have to decline the offer, I got sports next and need to change up. Maybe later, alright?'' adding a cheerful smile

Naruto was pleasantly impressed by her reaction, he had never thought she could act so…normal. ''Course, no problem, have fun at sports then!'' she nodded in acceptance, and left for her activity.

`Come to think of it, all my classmates from this particular floor had sports at this hour, and I was supposed to have to, if I hadn't made a convenient deal with the teacher that excused me from sport every month.' Naruto thought of with a smile. It happened a while back, maybe 6 months ago, when he wagered the teacher that every month Naruto could pass all the tests the teacher could think of in one day. No matter the difficulty. In the first couple of months he took Naruto easy, giving him somewhere around a hundred push-ups, crunches and squats in 3-4 hours, and a time limit jog. After which, he got a little annoyed on his performance, and made Naruto take down some of his karate students. That man never imagined his style would be so easily defeated by plain old boxing.

In the end, the teacher submitted and resorted to yet the usual cardio workouts. And since then I can skip all his classes with no absence.

Absorbed by his childish arrogance, Naruto didn't noted the feminine silhouette that peeked curiously in my classroom. She knocked on the still opened door signalling his attention, and asked with an innocent voice.

''Excuse me. Can you help me?'' ''How do I get to the teachers office? I want to find out something about Mr. Hiyama.''

In less than a second three important details got his concern.

`_She's not a student here, most likely in her mid-20's, medium height girl, two ponytails on each side, extravagant gothic Lolita dress somewhat similar what you'd see on a housemaid, purple stripes matching her hair, and her eyes, whoa, those deep purple eyes could put any male under her spell. '_

_`Secondly she asked for Mr. Hiyama, the ex-teacher criminal who tried to eliminate me, therefore she must know some details about him I'm not aware of.'_

_` Lastly, that dress and that voice reminds me of someone I meet recently….who was it, girl high attitude arrogant ball dress…..Deus's meeting, she's a diary holder.' Deduced Naruto the moment she finished her introduction_

''He's your homeroom teacher, right? My sources tell me he's was that street killer.'' she entered the room at a slow pace matching her words.

'' By the way, I heard the rumour about your grades suddenly improving. It's as if you've turned into a whole new person.''. She was moving close to the windows at a casual pace.

''I'm sure you know by now why Mr. Hiyama's absent was killed'' with that she was moving dangerously close to Naruto`s side.'' Meaning the murdered was killed, by someone.''

Although Naruto showed no sign of emotion, his mind was drifting with all possible scenarios.

_This speech will all end with-I know who you are and I'm here to kill you-. How is she going to do so, a simple girl, although that is a ridiculously large dress, so maybe she has hidden some weapons there? Now that I think of it, can I really prevent my death by killing another person in cold blood? Have I really became that twisted? The simple thought of killing a women terrifies me to the bones, I can't, or more exact, I refuse to be such a person. I won't kill her!_

As Naruto was debating with himself she continued her monologue.

''His future diary was the Murder Diary.'' _Oh, so now were naming our diaries….' Naruto thought with a sweat drop_

_''_He cornered First, but the tables got turned, and he was killed instead. That's right, Hiyama Takao was Third.'

_`Just perfect…one of my opponents found me first….just freaking perfect….'_

She got closer and cocked her head to look at the pocket which held Naruto`s phone, it wasn't such a hard guess considering the lump on his chest pocket.'' I bet it's a nice phone you got there.''

Finally Naruto opened his mouth to comment. ''That it is, one of a kind to be exact.''

''It's you. You're First'' and on the next words her features turned into a completely different person, from that innocent young girl, into one of a sadistic maniac facing her it was my time to take the word, I placed both my hands in my side pocket while adopting a serious figure.

Naruto was about to open my mouth when he saw at the edge of the vision, Yuno holding a fire extinguisher coming at this girl with an obvious intention. Naruto managed to catch her eyesight when she was still near the door, and threw her a glare which said loud and clear-Stay out of this- and fortunately she got the message, she held her movement and hid near the doorframe waiting for the right moment to assault the potential killer.

_Now, where was I…?_ ''So…now that you discovered my identity resorting to such an…uncommon method, who could've guessed my marks would be noticed by so many people. Now it would be only fair to know your name as well. So, how about it, Ninth, care to introduce yourself?'' Naruto said with a genial smile

Her sadistic features, turned down a notch making way for a shocked look, she started to back away. 'When did you…'' Naruto didn't let her finish her words.

''When did I found out? Quite simple, remember the part where Deus told us someone found all your identities, that was me. Yeah, that whole scared kid act was just to make you all underestimate me, and it gave me enough time to analyse all of you. I knew from the moment you stepped in this classroom who you were, the only problem is I was not sure how you found me so easily. But thanks for sharing your info, now I know what tracks to cover up.''

Turning his sight at Yuno, and nodding for her rescue she didn't even falter, in that moment she rushed with that extinguisher aiming directly at their opponent's head. Curiously enough, she dodged it quite gracefully, and sidestepped near the window. An enormous grin covered her face.

''Oh, so you might prove a challenge after all, try to live for a while longer I want to enjoy your suffering in its entirety!'' She opened the window and casually lifted herself on the edge. `Was she preparing to jump?' with raised eyebrows, Naruto observed the clearly dangerous woman

''And by the way, First, my name is Uryuu Minene, remember it cause it will be the last name you hear. Now hurry up and die'' she leaped out of the window _was she insane_? I hadn't had time to think about it for much, as he felt Yuno hastily grabbing my hand and dragging me down the corridor with surprising strength.

Not much after, the classes behind them were engulfed in flames and Naruto heard walls shattering everywhere quenched by louder explosions. They two diary holders kept running until all the explosions finally stopped. Naruto was shell shocked and was having a hard time processing all that happened, and was still startled to even speak despite having experienced such brutality in the Fourth Great Shinobi War. He collapsed to the ground unable to fully adapt to the knowledge that this woman would cause countless of deaths just to kill him and he had never imagined his competition to be so intense.

Yuno noticed all of that and leaned next to Naruto putting both her hands on his shoulder. He glanced up at her, and saw yet again those caring eyes that kept him from dying by the hands of Third. And apparently she planned to repeat the history.

''Naruto, don't worry, I said I will protect you, and I'll do anything to keep that promise. I will even kill her if that means saving you.'' _How can she talk about murder so casually, even I was feeling slightly unprepared to even attempt such a thing because of the war but yet, she speaks of it so freely?_

_''_Naruto, I'll do everything in my power to keep you safe.'' She leaned her forehead next to mine and whispered the next words only for my ears ''Because I love you that much.'' With those words, she kissed my forehead, blushing lightly.

A chuckle escaped Naruto`s mouth unconsciously.

_`This girl has a real habit on giving me the exact inspiration I need, I guess for now I should play along._' Naruto sighed 'Yuno, isn't the boy supposed to be doing the reassuring and promises?'' she giggled at the remark placing her hands near her mouth. Again, she offered me that amused look that it seems grow on him.

'' You were failing so badly at it, someone had to take the initiative, and since I'm the only here…'' She lifted herself up, extending a helping hand for him,

''Now, ready to put that clever mind of your to good use?'' asking cheerfully, to which Naruto`s confidence surfaced up. 'Oh, just try to stop me''

Outside, Ninth positioned herself in the middle of the campus, supporting an intriguing IPad attached to her side holding a remote control in her left hand, and what appeared to be a megaphone?

''Attention all you miserable students and teachers! I, Uryuu Minene, took control over all this school... Motion-sensor bombs have been planted throughout the school. Don't leave your classrooms if you don't want to die.'' Several students were glancing through the window at the young women, their looks, expressing one common feeling, terror.'' And if some of you feels the need to act heroic, I've placed minefields all around the campus, if you or any police gets cocky, have fun dying. The entire student body in this school is my hostage!'' and of course she ended with the traditional-I'm all mighty and evil laughter-.

Naruto and Yuno were hiding under a window just above Ninth. Yuno was checking her movements using a shard of mirror. In this whole turn of events, Naruto just noticed her clothing, she was wearing the standard tracksuit the school provided, short shorts and a white t-shirt. Naruto on the other hand was still in my usual style, white shirt, with dark jeans.

_`I originally planned to avoid my diary for the most part,' _Naruto thought with a resigned sigh_ `but I'm still curious on what I've written so far, more likely, what the future me has written._'

I fished up my diary and checked the entries.

-Dead End.

15:10 Ninth discovered me, she looks as I assumed.

15:12 Hostile intentions, as expected, possibly a gun or a knife, although she is a girl, her attitude and quick glances towards the window and door, denote someone with enough experience in war to be aware of her escape route, based on this, she maybe skilled in one to one combat, proceed with caution.

15:14 Was able to react in time, my reflex saved me which is confusing seeing as how I have lost my chakra leaving me a normal person despite my bloodline causing myself never having felt so cornered in my life ever since my first C class mission against Zabuza

15:20 I manage to avoid the blasts…barely, Yuno helped me

Naruto glanced at Yuno who was still keeping an eye on Ninth's movements.

`Maybe she could solve my emotional dilemma.'

''Hey, Yuno, got a second?'' she ended the surveillance and offered Naruto her full attention.

''What's the matter?'' The situation was so weird Naruto wasn't even sure how to put it into words. So he passed her his phone.

''Read this, and tell me what you think'' he handed her the phone, after a few seconds, she chuckled again giving it back.

''And I'm assuming you still don't know why the last part is there?'' she said with a all-knowing smile

Nodding accordingly, she suddenly adopted a grave posture ''On the short version, you're still not sure what you want most, to win this game, stay alive or kill your opponents. And it should be normal, no one should ask themselves if it's alright to kill someone for their own survival, you've never been in this kind of situation, always so prepared for everything, and this for this once time, someone genuinely find you unprepared. Whether you like it or not, you don't know what do to anymore.'' Naruto had no words to reply at her seemingly accurate theory

_`This girl knows me even better than myself, this is completely ridiculous,' __Naruto though with a small amount of surprise `__why am I even in this situation, I always imagine myself calm and confident, so why now at all times am doubting my own moves and reasons?'_

''Of course…'''and with that she regained her cheerful posture.'' There is a quick and simple way for you to surpass and swiftly adapt, and overcome this situation and many, many more. Although I'm not sure you can see it, it's pretty obvious to me since I studied you for over a year every minute of your time.''

Naruto`s astonished features change into a sweat drop.'' So you're actually telling me that a stranger knows me better than I know myself?''

''Yup'' she answered casually.

''But not a stranger, your guardian and lover!''.

Still sweat dropping, Naruto had to get over this ridiculous limitation. ''Care to shed some knowledge about that particular lifesaving info, then, my dear guardian and lover?''

''With pleasure! You just have to…'''by the most frustrating turn of events, her phone started buzzing, she checked it and gave Naruto a panicked look, not saying a word, she dragged him away just in time barely avoiding another explosion just near the room we were facing. They kept running, but the explosions never stopped.

Back outside, Ninth was tapping fervently on her iPad, using her detonator to start a new blast every few seconds. 'That little bastard is still moving, huh? No matter'' she checked her diary.

''It's only a matter of time before they make one mistake, and when that happens'' she pressed the detonator again '' One competitor less will be standing between me and the throne of God.'' She started pressing her detonator repeatedly.

Outside the campus, near the school, several police cars surrounded the area, A man in grey suit and long brown hair was leaning over one such car, enjoying his cigar. While exhaling smoke in the air, he was continuously checking his phone.

'' Detective Kurusu, the snipers are in place, at your command the terrorist will be'' the one called Kurusu abruptly ended his sentence with his own version.

''Will be responsible for the deaths of all those students. Call the snipers off' 'the man he was talking to was also wearing a grey suit, with an officer badge on his chest.

''But detective, if we do this, their chances of survival will drop severely.''

The detective drew another smoke with thirst still checking his phone. _That bitch really thought this through, if she's killed, that device of hers monitoring her heart rate will trigger all the bombs at once._

'' If we kill her, all the bombs are set to explode in unison. She is one living detonator, call off the snipers and don't take any further actions without my notice.''

The officer, nodded in agreement.'' Understood sir!''

_`Can't believe the explosions finally stopped, she must neglecting this area to avoid killing any innocent students, and at least she's not that crazy.' __Naruto thought with a small amount of trepidation _

They were crouching near the walls to avoid being seen by Ninth outside, soon after the two took the first corner, Yuno saw one of their classmates and was a bit relieved, she turned to Naruto and said. ''We've made it, we should be safe here'' she checked her diary again and something caught his attention, she became suspicious of something.

''Something happened?'' she was still looking at her diary

.'' There shouldn't be students outside, I was sure she threatened everyone to stay inside…" Naruto said confused while his gut told him to not approach the students "I'm not sure right now, it would be best though if all of us worked together, if we follow my diary if we present them all the facts we know they will help us.''

She managed to pose a slight smile, but we both knew it was fake.

Something else forced his attention, she mentioned –if we follow my diary-, it didn't took me more than a second to remember all the debating from a few hours ago. Acting accordingly, Naruto took her hand and we guided her to the top floor, making sure not to be seen by any students trusting the gut feeling have been saved by it a lot of times

Naruto didn't see her reaction at the moment, but after they got to a safe area and Naruto searched for any signs of danger from both students and bombs, she seemed rather happy by his actions. Naruto knew her question before she even asked it.

''The part where you said-if we follow my diary- triggered my reaction. This was one of the theories I wanted to talk with you about.'' this got her attention.

''Our diaries become a death trap once the enemy decided to change the future. Yes, if we followed your diary maybe we would've been safe and now plotting a way to stop Ninth, but consider the opposite, what if Ninth foresaw this and gave the students certain orders." Naruto took a breath and continued "Any normal person would obey anything at the threat of death. I saw the look in that student's eyes, it was as if Ninth was right beside him with a gun at his head, he was clearly waiting for something she ordered him to do. And if I were in her place I'd use the best advantage I could possibly have, the whole student body as my own obedient army. Most likely he would've alerted the others, capture us and present us to their master. Its basic human behaviour and simple logic.''

Soon as he finished his theory, she leaned with her back next to the wall, closing her eyes, and sighing in relaxation.

''I was thinking something similar, obviously not so elaborated, but still in those lines. Yes we should be careful from now on, we can't tell precisely what Ninth is planning. And I liked your little theory about our diaries, you're also right you know, now that I think of it, it makes a lot of sense.''

She opened her eyes and all they beamed was happiness'' Does that mean you're back with us?''.

Naruto lowered his eyesight a bit embarrassed'' Well, something like that. I promised a long time ago that no matter how scared I am, I will always protect my loved ones."

She chuckled at my remark in her girly style'' Good enough! Now, follow me!''

'' Where are we going?'' asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow

''To kill Uryuu Minene of course, and teach her better than to threaten my dear Naruto.'' The last part came unexpected, but I'm getting accustomed with her caring, not that I'm complaining though.

They decided to retrace their steps to where the bombs had already exploded. It was easy enough until they arrived on the last floor, where there was a huge crack in the middle of the class, and that was the only bomb free zone we knew. Naruto got near the corner, grabbed the edges, and lowered myself to the final floor jumping on some crumble to lower the height distance.

Yuno did the same only that on the last part, she stepped on a crumble that was more fragile than expected, she got safely to my side, but her attempt made a block dislocate from its original part, and landed on another and so on, until all they saw was a dusty image.

That was a grave mistake, Ninth must have heard it because in the next moment, Yuno's phone buzzed, she checked it and what happened next developed way too fast for Naruto to comprehend. I heard an explosion, she was looking up and screamed.

''Naruto, move!'' pushing him away with all her strength Naruto fell. As he was lying down cradling his head from the sudden fall he finally got a clear glimpse of the situation, and I honestly wish he hadn't.

Yuno was lying buried in the resulting debris. A considerable block fell on her legs trapping her there. I dashed forward removing the rocks I could, but that block still remained in its place.

''Dammit, this thing must weigh over 80 kilograms it will be practically impossible to move it.'' She was still awake all that time.

''Naruto'' I heard a soft call, I leaned to her face level trying to hear her.

''Give me a few seconds I'll get you out of here, I just need to…'' but I was interrupted.

''No, leave me here, there's no telling where the next blast will be, I'm no use to you now, leave now, save yourself, all I ever wanted was for you to be safe, now Go!'' she demanded while looking me in the eyes.

`Dammit, I need something to move this away. DAMMIT chakra would be damn useful for this. FUCK THICK DAMNIT THINK NARUTO!' Naruto thought frantically as he ran around looking for something that would help remove the heavy block of concrete from Yuno.

Ninth made an announcement at the same moment.

''Hey, First, got some news for you, I'm getting pretty bored with this guessing and blowing routine, so I'll make you an offer you can't refuse- I'll blow up half of the student body if you don't show yourself in the next…let's say 30 minutes this should be enough time to write your will and kiss that girlfriend of your goodbye that is…if she's not already dead! See how generous I am!'' then she laughed hysterically at her own joke.

Naruto`s fists were clenched and he gripped them so hard blood was dripping onto the floor. He was angry, no he was burning with anger. Anger at Yuno for caring so much for someone who didn't even deserved it. But mostly he was angry at myself for being so helpless, so weak so….pathetic. Naruto was unable to understand it completely, but at that moment, there was that one, final moment something in me changed for ever.

`I swore I would protect my loved one and I will be dammed if I don't do so now' Naruto thought with the previous spark of determination that was found in every Uzumaki in history

Surveying the area Naruto located a few iron bars among the debris

_Must be what's left from some desks, perfect!_

Grabbing two of them and placing them right under the block Yuno was trapped.

_In theory, it should act as leverage and lift the block away._

''Naruto…'' He could hear Yuno's calls, her voice was getting weaker. He raised the bars.

''C'mon, move already!'' He lifted the bars again, more determined.

''Naruto…please leave'' He ignored her. Lifted again putting more force.

''Move! Move already!''

''All those tractions and I can't'' Putting more force into it with each try.

''Lift…'' more determination.

''One freaking…'' more anger.

'' …piece of block!'' pure rage.

''Move dammit!''

It finally rose up, only for a second, the pressure was too high and his arms were trembling but Naruto held steady managing to lift it a few inches giving it everything he had.

He couldn't leave her here, not when he owed her so much! It was beyond him, his arms almost collapsed, and the block with it, she held a soft cry she was in obvious more pain trying to pull herself out but alas he could and the block drop once again. Naruto drop to his knees and cradled her face in his soot and dirt covered hands.

''Yuno, Yuno, I'm so sorry, I tried, I wasn't strong enough.'' She still managed to put a reassuring smile on her face.

'' It's okay, I appreciate the gesture, please leave, save yourself…'' He held her face tighter.

''Yuno, listen to me very carefully, when I'll it will be carrying you with me, or I won't leave at all.''

She held her smile, he could see a mixture of disappointment and joy in her eyes. She needed something to grasp on.'' And I promise, after we get out of there, I'm going to take you on your most romantic date ever.''

Now he could see only joy in her eyes ''I'll keep you to that promise'' Naruto matched her smile ''I was hoping you will''.

I rose up again._What's not working, this block should be lifted by now, why can't I do this!_ I swept my hands through my hair, until finally. ''I'm not using the right muscles'

Taking hold the two bars and jamming them firmly into a crack near the block.

This plan was not meant to fail and it won't fail otherwise his name was not Naruto Uzumaki

I got down on the floor, back supported by the two bars, and placed both my feet on the edges of the block. 'Naruto, what are you trying?''

Naruto was already pushing ''With my arms I can barely lift 70 kilograms'' he kept pushing. 'But using the strongest muscle in the human body, my legs, I can push way over that limit'' he drove all his anger and determination into that block.

'' Way over…'' he yelled in determination, and raised the block completely up, his legs were burning with pain but he did not cared, he would keep it in the air for as long as she needed.

_- The world has to change, so I will change it. If being a god does it then so be it. This shall be the Advent of the God of Time and Space if not my name is not Naruto Uzumaki dattebayo!-_

Yuno crawled over and Naruto did not dare to leave it until I heard her ''Naruto, let go, I'm safe.'' He pushed himself away from the block. Barely managing not to get trapped himself.

Naruto got up, barely, he was still strained from earlier, but he went straight to Yuno, analysing her injuries.

It wasn't that threatening. G_ood..._

The lower part of her thighs were bleeding though, not severely, but Naruto could easily see some veins were also damaged.

'' Did any bones break, Yuno'' all of the conversation was made in a serious tone. 'No, I think I'm alright.''

She checked just to be sure. 'No, It's alright, no internal injuries either, its mostly superficial.''

To say he was pleasantly shocked would be an understatement. Naruto crouched down, and helped her get on his back. There was one destination I had in mind, school medical our way, Naruto felt the need to ask.

''Yuno...''

''Hmm..?''

That block weighed way over 80 kilograms, it's not that I'm ungrateful to whatever deity saved your legs but…'' she continued my question.

''Why were no bones broken?'' Naruto nodded. She chuckled silently ''It's of all the jogging I did, it made my bones tough and durable, every time you went out for a jog, I was silently jogging along, and fortunately for your earphone you never heard me.''

Naruto couldn't suppress a chuckle. 'How rude of me…next I'm out for a run, I'll be sure to take you along with me'' she whispered silently.

''That's two promises in one day, hope you're not giving this girl any false hopes.'' He closed my eyes, and answered solemnly.

''Not even hell itself could stop me from those promises. Come to think of it, Ninth put you through all of this in the first place. Very well then.''

'' Yuki, what are you planning'' asking innocently.

''What am I planning, well, quite simple darling. That bitch wanted a war, so I'm gonna give her hell!''

The police finally surrounded Uryuu Minene, although they kept her distance aware of her potential to kill the entire student block. Detective Kurusu was trying hopelessly to negotiate with the terrorist. Her demands proved ridiculous. His death, along with an escape helicopter, after all the police left the town to ensure her escape. Ninth general plan was to kill the detective, as it turned out he was also a diary holder and all this charade was just to lure him out in the part where she could kill First, was just a bonus. Finally patience run out, she held up her megaphone to speak, there was an obvious threat in her words.

''Tch, tch, tch, First, you're time is up, I don't blame you though anyone would save his own skin at the cost of others. What can I say, I had fun! She extended her hand so everyone could see her intention. A voice stopped her.

''Uryuu Minene, I'm right here.'' Naruto was walking slowly out of the school gate, it was time for a new look, a new Naruto altogether. Both hands in his pocket while the wind brushed through his shirt.

She smirked at my confident posture. ''So you actually had the guts to show up, pity, I thought you were smarter than that.''

Naruto was showing only one thing, the only feeling he needed and the one that finally wiped the annoying grin off her face. Determination, he had nothing to lose and everything to gain.

That moment when the hero is so sure of his victory nothing else but a wild fire burning in his eyes, a fire accumulated by all the pain the bad guy caused, by all he had to lose, and how finally he got the change to end it all for good, picture that and you get a glimpse of how Naruto looked at the moment.

''Ninth, orphan who raised herself while her country was still at war. You became a soldier at the age when most of us discover television, over the years your skills became sharper, deadlier, you excel in crafting explosives and setting ingenious traps. At the current moment you have no history, no general records, no known friends, and no belongings involving a safe zone where you could retreat. On a level I can sympathize with you, the only reason you want to become god is to prevent wars and tragedies that separate a child from their parents .I respect you for this intention, but nothing more above that, your goal no matter how rightful or just, does not excuse the means used to make it happen. You threatened, you killed, and most of all your injured a person very dear to me." Naruto said beginning with a monotone tone which changed to a malicious one at the end

She remained speechless, still processing all Naruto knew about her,

`Seems I was right after all, the last part on her reason to became God was a shot in the dark, but it seems I got it right' Naruto thought with the malicious look still on his face

All she could do was mutter '' How did you…when did...'' Naruto never let her finish her predictable sentence.

''Ninth! Ever notice how you come across somebody once in a while you shouldn't have fucked with?''

That was the moment when Naruto returned to himself, a person, determined to win this game, not to keep his pathetic self alive, but to protect all his loved ones, all the people around him, all of them, and most of all, to protect her! He raked a hand through his golden hair, revealing menacing blue eyes with a tendril of red flowing through his eyes and a very different hairstyle now that his hair was now sporting two horns similar to his hair in his Nine-Tails Cloak. He ended the death sentence.

''That's me.''

_-30 minutes earlier that day-_

''Naruto..''

''Hmm..?''

''Where are we going''?

''The only place you need right now, school medical , could you be a dear and fish my phone from my pocket, I need to make a call, and my hands are a little inconvenienced at the moment.'' She picked up the phone from his chest pocket.

''Yeah saving carrying damnzels in distress does that to you, who do you need to call?''

''Oh just press speed dial number 6, place the phone to my ear and try not to listen in too much on the conversation''. She couldn't help a chuckle.

''It might be impossible at given our way to close proximity, but sure. Here''. Naruto waited a few seconds, finally a man with a grave voice answered.

''Yes, hello?''

''Hokage 9, you there A?''

''Code verified. Of course, what do you require?''

''A sniper in 15 minutes tops, excellent aim, positioned on a nearby roof to face our little terrorist from outside, think you can manage it?''

Naruto heard him muttering something to himself, usually he think aloud so.

'' Yes, it's possible but you'll need to do your business fast with him, to many authorities are in the area and we wouldn't want to lose one of our best sharpshooter. Next instructions?''

''Yes, on my cue, meaning when I rake my hair back, I need him to fire to shots, one aimed at her device eliminating her intimidation item, next shot at her leg, I just her to be incapacitated.''

''Understood, I'll make the arrangements right away.'' We hang up.

Yuno was showing a puzzling look as I could hear from her voice. 'Naruto, who was that?''

He matched her voice.'' Oh, I thought my lovely stalker should have known everything about me.''

She blushed lightly ''Yeah well, usually I skipped your random interactions with people and got straight to your alone time, it was much more entertaining,'' This time whatsoever Naruto wasn't able to hide the disturbance in my voice.

'' Right…not creepy at all…''She giggled again, Naruto truly thought it was getting cuter with each occasions.

'' Anyhow, it would be a pretty long introduction, so you want the long version or the short one?'' by this time she was just teasing him.

''Well…considering the fact that on our future romantic date I'll seduce you in telling me everything, think it's your call.''

He snickered at her remark ''You're going to have to put some effort on that part. Anyhow, short version, Arashi Kazama is what you might call, the right hand of a very influential person, who by this time of the day should be controlling half of Japan, and all the industries you could think of. If you remember, some days that I had to attend to my so called work, this work involves helping that particular influential person using my accurate deductions. As a result, I practically placed him in his current position, and now he owes me, very, very much, much similar to a life debt in fact. Since then, anything I require, anything at all, money, protection, even soldiers, I'm supposed to call Arashi and make my requests. Oh and here we are.''

The two just made it to the medical centre, and I was about to enter, we heard a man talking with someone at the phone.

''Yes exactly, when he rakes his hair back, time limit 15 minutes, cover your tracks well, don't get caught.'' He finished his conversation.

He turned to face the two new people in his office and was surprised to say the least.''Naruto…? Weren't you supposed to be…no matter, I've made the arrangements as you requested, whose the girl?''

Naruto looked back at Yuno, and smiled at my remark. ''Yuno, meet Arashi Kazama, a dear friend of mine…actually some of the very few I have come to think of it.''

''Well, you always were a sheltered person buried in his own studies, it's a given'' He approached us with a welcoming smile.

Arashi was a tall man, well built in his mid 30's, his hair was almost completely red, only some shades of grey, a manly jaw as carved by Michelangelo himself, and a pair of warm purple eyes, that contrasted severely with his menacing appearance. Which shouldn't surprise anyone, he is a veteran, he told Naruto once before about numerous secret campaigns he was in, and after a respectful career, he decided it was time to retire. All his life he wanted to make a difference, something what will change this world for the better, and after 20 years of serving the army proved to be inefficient, he took another path, one that soon crossed with Naruto.

''Let's leave the introductions for later, she's injured badly, short story, a block crumbled on her legs.''

Didn't had time to say anything else, Arashi stepped in his role. 'On the table, bring me the first aid kit''

Naruto gently placed Yuno where he told him, giving her a reassuring look that clearly said-You're in good hands now-, and followed his every instructions.

After 8 minutes or so, the wounds were cleaned, legs bandaged, and Yuno seemed quite alright given her situation. After that process, she pulled Naruto`s sleeve a couple of times to get his attention.

''Since he's your undercover guardian, how come he's so skilled in medical treatment? 'Naruto took her hand in his, and bended down to her eye level.

''Well. Even though he was in war, most of his career, he was the medical officer, providing quick treatment at in enough time to send them back to war, all that until..''

He looked at Arashi asking for permission, Naruto didn't know if he wanted to share his convictions but he nodded while still inspecting the wounds.

'' Until he lost a major part of his men because of the lack of medical equipment, the government was supposed to provide everything necessary, but they never did, since they he swore to himself that anyone in his care from now one, will survive no matter what.''

She glanced up at the man who treated her, and saw regret in his eyes, everything she was told was true. ''I see…'''she whispered to herself.

Arashi took the word sensing the question on everyone's minds.

''Yuno, that's your name right? Don't worry, it's mostly a superficial wound, more in the looks than the actual damage. You couldn't walk from mostly from the shook, I estimate it will pass in about a couple of hours, and in one or two days you'll be running freely not even remembering this event. On my doctor's word!'' and he even placed his hand right above his heart, this guy sure knew how to comfort his patients. Yuno seemed reassured.

Suddenly another question lit up in her mind. 'Naruto, you told me he was a good friend of yours, how did that happen?'' at her remark, the old veteran reacted with a sincere laughter, taking a seat at his desk.

'''Well, Yuno my dear, there I could provide some answers. You see that young man over there, all firm and experienced?'' he was pointing at Naruto. ''Well let me tell you he wasn't always like that, oh quite the contrary.''

By now he was resting his chin in palm, recollecting memories.'' When I was first put in his service, this young boy came weekly with a new bruise, injury, or even dislocated bone, every time I patched him up quick enough so his guardian or teachers, wouldn't find out about this courageous ''errands'' picking up fights with every guy who assaulted a civilian, whether he was a bully or a dangerous robber, for him size didn't seem to matter. Every time no matter how the severe the injury was, he held a confident smirk on his face knowing that for every bruise, he held someone's gratitude, every time, whenever he helped someone, that simple –thanks- held great value to him. One day it became frustrating to see him put himself through all this misery with only the moves learned experience, that day I took him under my wing.''

By now Arashi was closing his eyes revealing a satisfied grin on his features '' I coached him all he needed for a one on one combat, not the kind you learn in judo or karate classes, no, the real stuff that happens in war, real punches, real hits and most importantly how to dodge and counter attack. He was a fast learner, I'll give him that.''

That was the part where Naruto stepped in, walking towards him. ''But that's not the only thing you taught me isn't it? He nodded.

''Not even close, this man over here with each lesson, he lectured me every time on how to use the new moves learned. He lectured me on good and wrong, what's right and what's evil, who's the villain and their victims. And most importantly the philosophy with which every soldier died, that one principle that all believed in, a better world for tomorrow. In other words, the stuff true heroes are made.''

With that Naruto was no more than 1 meter away, staring straight into his eyes, expressing nothing but gratefulness. 'Back there in the hallway, I forgot everything I learned, I was afraid whether I admit it or not, I didn't knew what to believe in, and as a result, it all ended in the potential death of all my friends, and this girl's suffering. That ended it, that was the moment all the convictions I doubted in the past turned into solid foundations which now hold the basis of the man before your was my moment.''

Arashi raised from his seat, and placed a firm had on my shoulder almost gazing into my soul. ''And do you remember the most important lesson I taught you?'' he asked

''Those who should kill, are those who are prepared to be killed'' he nodded in acceptance.

'' And by this time, I'm certain you know there's a second part to that saying.'' Naruto didn't release the eye contact.

''No man should have the right to kill another it's wrong, but when the innocent are killed by the strong and the call for a hero is not answered that is more than unforgivable.'' He patted Naruto on the head with a fatherly pride.

''I see you finally got it, best lessons are always those learned by oneself.'' He regained his solemnness '' You know what you have to do now''.

''I always did, I just had hard time figuring why.''

Naruto walked over to Yuno, handing her his phone ''Take this, I could be wrong, but I suspect she'll attempt to trigger other explosions after some time, by now I'm convinced this diary reflects me entirely.'' She took it hesitantly, opened it and checked the entries, she sighed in awe.

''Naruto…are you aware that if you followed the diary exactly, you'd be standing over her corpse, everyone being saved?'' he brushed her hair slightly.

'' Yuno, I'm afraid you're wrong on that one. This diary only does one thing, it shows you everything I will do by myself, I don't need a god's toy to show me what I'm capable of because I'm already sure of it. In fact this was one of the reasons I doubted so much on my reasons, I never wanted to find out the future because'' the last part he added with a joyful smile'' because it takes all the challenge away, and you know my philosophy on challenges.''

She finally agreed reassured. '' Yeah, you would sooner die than lose one, and this diary basically takes any challenge.'' _So she finally understands._

Naruto gave her a comforting kiss on the forehead, exactly as she did earlier on. He looked back at Arashi covering another step of his plan.

''Arashi, I need you to gather all the information possible on a terrorist named Uryuu Minene. Now I need one of your mobile phones.'' Arashi grabbed one from his desk, the man always had 3 phones, one for business, one for friends, and one for emergency calls, he gave Naruto the second one.'' Brief me with the intel on my way, I need to make a lasting first impression after all.''

Having one thought in mind, he had to stop that woman before she kills any more people, while he was walking to what he knew would surely make Yuno would try to stop him, or at least follow him, she cared too much not to. And to his wonder she only left Naruto with a question ''Naruto, why are you doing all of this.''

Thinking that they both knew if his answer would determine whether he was ready or not he halted his walk, and turned his head to throw a determined look' 'I ain't such a saint that I can promise to risk my life for strangers. Neither am I scum enough to sit quietly by while people are getting hurt before my eyes.'' Naruto never waited for her response.

''Just making sure'' she whispered to herself proud of the man she loved. Arashi saw her reaction and added.

''That boy... always was a man of words '' he had to laugh at his next statement, it was way to amusing ''Only recently he became a man of action, quite a frightening combination to be honest, a man like that could earn this world effortlessly'' Yuno nodded in agreement holding up tears of joy '' Wouldn't surprise me if he did so''.

_-Back on our timeline, Uryuu Minene had just been shot-_

''What the hell! If I die here, all of your friends die with me, I made sure to…''

''To put yourself in the perfect trap, is that what you were going to say?

''What?!''

Naruto closed his eyes, aside from his severe tone, his signature foxy grin was wide and it was brimming with burning determination.'' That device you were holding was the only thing ensuring your threat, now it's gone, and so is your backbone in this matter..''

Naruto moved closer to the detective.'' You made this so easy for me, it was almost too easy to attempt. But in all your insanity you managed to injure that pink haired girl from when we first meet, and that my dear enemy, triggered something in me that was never supposed to be seen by this world, it was not prepared, and never will be.

''What are you keep talking about, no man can change the world by himself!''

''You are nothing than correct. But I am not alone, I have every living person who strives for justice on my side, more importantly, I got that one girl who always makes me better!

''And how do you intend to possibly stop me, First, you're just one kid!''

''Hmm…I'm glad you asked.'' Naruto held up his hand gesturing towards an invisible point behind him'' My sniper rook as you pinned down, I could easily end you now, but I promised someone I'll give you hell.'' He pointed his hand at her feet.'' Your own mine field pawns are preventing your escape, you cannot move, and no matter how well you know their location, you won't make it in time.''

''In time for what?''

Grabbing the megaphone from Detective Kurusu, Naruto speaking loud and clear ''Students, teachers, everyone, hear me out. If you want to live here and now, I urge you all to throw everything you have, pencils, books, chairs, at the area around Miss Uryuu Minene. Those items will trigger some mine fields, setting a chain reaction on all of them which will all fry this bitch. On my mark! 'He pierced her trembling frame with his smouldering gaze, showing nothing but determination.

'**'And with that…'''**

**I threw her something, she caught easily, inspecting the item she noticed a black shogi piece resting in her hand, what it represented was continued in my next sentence, as I raised my hand above my head, fingers waiting to snap the signal.**

**'' Game Over.**

No more than two seconds, and the entire campus was engulfed in a blazing inferno accompanied by symphonic resounding blasts. He turned around walked away, refusing to watch the spectacle.

''What was that expression? Oh yes, cool guys don't look at their explosions'' Naruto stated with a smirk at Detective Kurusu.

Detective Kurusu was still staring at the explosion, he called back ''Hey, hero boy, It's not over yet'' Naruto glanced back disturbed by those words.

_What do you mean it's not over, no one could survive that…?_

She did, a few seconds after the blast, she leaped forward riding a motorcycle, grinning with a mixture of hurt and pride.

_This has got to be a sick joke!_

It wasn't.

'' No matter what you plan kid, I'll always escape using my personal –Escape Diary- . She waved her phone while drifting between the other police cars, way too fast for them to react.

''So I'm guessing all that plan of yours was for nothing?'' the detective retorted with confidence, Naruto gazed at him with honest surprise

''What do you mean Kurusu? If you saw her just now, her leg was bleeding badly, my debt for hurting my friends was pain, she clearly was suffering from severe burning although the clothes still masked her wounds, and lastly I saved everyone and deactivated her bombs in one blow. So what if she got away, there's always a tomorrow, even so anyone would call this day a resounding success, wouldn't you agree?''

His grin faded away, even he couldn't deny Naruto`s accomplishment, deciding to change the subject, guilding me go a to a zone out of hearing distance ''So you're a diary holder, First according to Minene, when did this happen?''

Naruto took a casual stance as there was no more need to act all serious.'' A few days ago, not important. I'm assuming your Forth, what's your diary's abilities?'' he was looked bewildered, ''How did you…Oh, you must've heard me and Ninth talking, yes that explains it, well my diary is called the –Detective Diary- it records every move a criminal or suspect does, in fact it's helped me a lot with Ninth.''

Waiting patiently for him to finish, Naruto added. ''No, not exactly, I was in the medical office the whole time, I knew you were forth, because I immediately recognized you at Deus's meeting, you promised as I recalled – Worry not, I will protect you?-'' his eyes grew just a little larger, but then he recalled all their history, and gave it a relaxed laughter.

''I'm guessing you were the one Deus's warned us about, figuring our identities so fast, as expected, I should admit, anyway, what-''

_Most predictable question detective, let's have some fun_.

Naruto never let him finish the question and added. ''It can read minds'', soon after the quick statement, his words were already out of the mouth, as if In the time he drew breath to ask, his nest question already arrived.

''What is your diary ability'' he processed the situation quite quick. A sense of wonder and doubt already covered Kurusu`s features ''Wait, no that's not possible, really?''

Naruto nodded in agreement ''On some level, yes, to put it more simply, it gets my job done, that's why I decided to stop using it.'' If Naruto was in his place this answer would've seemed ludicrous even to him, apparently he decided to give it a rest.

His posture grew serious, the next words were meant to be taken accordingly ''What do you intend to do about this competition, are you planning on winning it?''

Naruto matched his voice '' I already made my decision, no, I do not intend to kill anyone, I will however protect myself and my dear ones at any cost necessary, we've known each other for a long time Kurusu, what do you think is my battle plan?'' he searched his right pocket for a cigar, and lit it up, drawing the smoke as to gather his words he replied.

'' From my knowledge you would sooner stop everyone from killing each other in this twisted game. Which is quite convenient because this is exactly what I intend to do. Alone we will make mistakes, together we would have a better chance of survival, and I propose an alliance. Catch all the bad guys, prevent any more deaths, and see what happens afterwards. What do you say?''

_`I knew his sense of justice was as strong as mine, perhaps even greater, the decision should be obvious_. ' Naruto thought with a smile.

''I may have some simple conditions considering you already owe me for doing your job earlier'' he pointed towards the campus still in flames.

He agreed with a smirk ''Do tell.'' Naruto brushed his hair and replied

''For exactly 2 days, don't use your diary to track Ninth, you can however use your position as detective, but nothing more. She is a wounded animal right now, and I have the decency to at least allow her to heal. 2 days should be enough for anyone with an escape diary to get prepared for our next round. I don't want to face my opponents with a disadvantage, I already made her pay for what she did to my friend, so there's no more need to act on my prime, and neither do you.''

Naruto waited for his response, as expected, he was inclining to reject everything. ''You must be joking she's a terrorist, we should profit on every possible advantage, I can't simply-''

_This is getting to boring…_

''Detective, tell me who am I and what part I played in all out history.'' Naruto demanded in a serious tone, he looked at me questioningly analysing how serious he was, he had no other option, finally he sighed in submission.

'' You are Naruto Uzumaki, you helped me…well more the police force to crack one of the most difficult cases ever encountered. From your words-Everything is a puzzle waiting to be solved- and with this you're proved your words to be true every time. We provided you all the information you requested via e-mail or direct video link, and from the shelter of your home, you instructed us where to look, who to interrogate, and finally who the culprit was. I'm not certain, but I believe you were never wrong.''

He kept blowing smokes with each sentence '' In the end you became a private detective consultant, and when we asked you repeatedly how do you do it, you just answered-Detective novels, mostly Sherlock Holmes, and enough chocolate to keep you focused- .''

Naruto had to add on this one ''I told you several times, Kurusu, the brain needs energy to function, and all that caffeine you keep drinking like water, doesn't give you nearly as enough mental and physical performance, and still you refuse to listen…'' Kurusu snorted in annoyance.

''And I told you all the times that chocolate is for kids, grown man use real caffeine.''

_Well, this kid certainly does your job far better, but I'll keep this to myself._

With that Naruto was taking his leave while adding ''Based on all you've said yourself on me, what will you do regarding my condition.'' I think he bit that cigar apart, and added with a yell.

''Two days, nothing more, and we better catch her or I'll charge you for being an accomplice!

''Giving him my trademark goodbye, waving two fingers above my head, while adding with a little more confidence than he expected.

'' And if I'm out of the picture, whose going to catch her next time she escapes?'' Naruto never heard his response.

Later on that day Naruto found some one of his subordinates had to suffer his pent up frustration, was never curious on the details.

''Now, at this time Yuno should be able to walk freely, most likely we'll depart on friendly terms, and then….well then comes tomorrow, and as I promised the girl, I'll have to take her on a romantic date.''

_`Honestly was I using my mind at that point, I never even been to a date, hell I even rarely went out with the few friends I have…how am I supposed to act on a date with a girl.' __Naruto thought with a bit of trepidation _

''Well, I'll worry about it when I get there, now the only question that I still haven't got at clue for would be….'' Naruto stopped for moment resting a hand on his chin, this was a serious question for him. '' Flowers or candy…and what do girls usually expect from a romantic date…? Damn wish Iruka-sensei or even Sakura-chan was here for advice.''

Ok that's chapter two.

Now I need a way for me to get to the part where the two meet Rei or Fifth

Ideas would be good

Review and gimme criticism

I wanna improve


	3. Reveal

In basic theory, things should be moving quite smoothly, Kurusu insisted Naruto and Yuno spend the day at a circus just outside the town, although they both knew it was just to keep an eye on them just in case Ninth decided to take her revenge a little too early.

The carnival was pretty stereotypical it got all the basic elements, the big wheel, random stands, a late night performance, and….clowns…Moving on to the present time, the couple found themselves going towards the said circus, Naruto was wearing my usual outfit but he was wearing a pair of sunglasses, and Yuno, well aside from a pink sweater, she pretty much matched his outfit. She was wearing a short black skirt and a white dress shirt that was similar to Naruto's. Naruto had both his hands in his pocket, while she was holding her hands behind.

Thinking ahead, Naruto made a mental list of all the possible stands they could try.

First one on the list was the horror house, should turn out amazing. He moved his eyes to her side.

''Any particular place you wanna visit?'' she didn't even looked at Naruto while replying.

'''You promised me a romantic date, most likely planned our entire night, and according to my diary, by the end of this night I'm will be pleasantly surprised, so I'm just gonna let you take the lead'.

'Well, at least she's direct, no double meaning in that line that's sure.' Naruto thought with an amused smile

''How about we try our luck in the horror house?'' she nodded, grabbing his hand and bringing them.

No less that 5 minutes in, the two were escorted outside, with their money refunded. ''Naruto…you didn't have to punch that man, he was just trying to do his job, scare us as best he could''

Naruto was massaging his fist, still pissed at what happened. ''Scare us? He didn't even lay a finger on me, yet he felt the need to act all Dracula like, and freely touch you 'as best he could''.

She smiled innocently ''He was just trying to create a scary atmosphere, shaking me a bit seemed natural.

''Naruto rolled my eyes.'' Shaking you? In my world that's called grouping, damn he's lucky to have a girl-like scream causing the guards to arrive just in time, or else his face would've become my new punching bag '' She chuckled in amusement.

''Still you didn't had to break his nose, the poor man was bleeding badly.'' Naruto shrugged.

''Well I couldn't see his face over that mask, so I figured I'd throw all my strength in that punch, if by chance I didn't hit his face, I thought the shockwave would get him. For his sake, I hope that'll teach him how alright it is to have his fun with cute girls, come to think of it, I'm gonna make sure of that, I'll bribe the manager to give me his address, after which It will just…-'' Naruto said with such a sadistic smile it could have made Anko proud

''No you won't'' she cut my sentence.

''I won't?'' Naruto said with a confused tilt of his head

She then grabbed his shirt, pulling him to her level, and gave him one of the most passionate kisses he's ever had and even after she let him go, Naruto was still a bit bewildered, even his voice was a bit hesitant.

''Yeah…alright then, I... I won't.'' she giggled at his reaction and curled around his arm, and took them to one of those stands where they would hit a small punch bag test to their strength.

''Try this, Naruto-kun, let's see just how tough you are.'' She joked while pushing him forward.

The guy who was in charge of that stand, was, to say the least, big. He eyed Naruto closely, and gave an arrogant smirk. Naruto appeared to be a bit flaky like his father but way stronger for an average person even without chakra.

''You, care to try your luck with my little toy here?'' he waved the punch bag' 'Tell you what, if you can hit it with enough force to score at least 85 kilograms, I'll give that friend of yours the biggest fluffy I got, truth be told, it creeps me out. So how about it?'' he patted Naruto on the shoulder ''Do you have it in you?'' Naruto moved his hand away, and got a ticket. Yuno was still eyeing the plush adorning the stands before she faced him, eyes pleading almost in tears with her hands crossed, the message was clear.

'Should be easy enough' Naruto thought.

He cracked his wrists, set one foot behind, got a generous momentum, and threw a right hook with all of his strength. As Naruto regained his boxing stance, the sign above showed 58 kg score.

''That has got to be a joke….I practice box for a hobby, and that's all I got?!'' Naruto said confused know he could crack rocks if he tried

The guy next to the stand was laughing like a maniac, for a moment Naruto thought he would laugh himself to death.

''Dear, Lord, you actually are as weak as you appear, Damn, even my 8 year old kid, could score that.'' After he regained his breathing '' Well, better luck another time kid,'' He glanced at the crowd. ''Who's next?'' Naruto still couldn't believe it. Even Arashi had told me, I got a right hook enough to knock him out….

'Something must be seriously wrong here...' Naruto thought with narrowed eyes looking at the electronic sign

As he glanced at Yuno, she was holding the same pleading eyes, with a clear expression of hope. One idea was running in his mind

'I can't let her down.'

"This isn't over'' Naruto fished some cash out of his right pocket, and placed the money without even looking, He had assumed that was enough for at least 20 more tries.'' Oh, you're really serious about this'' He got the cash, and after counting them ''31 more tries kid, knock yourself out'' Now he patted Naruto on the head then left to put the money away, leaving him alone with his new objective-To punch a nasty hole through this sandbag-.

The frustration and anger that was building up in Naruto with each punch. After 10 more attempts, it got to 67 kg.

Naruto kept using his right hook, knowing that was his best punch. Pushing forward, at attempt number 30, Naruto got to 80 kg, his arm was numb with pain, He didn't even feel when the original small scratches on my fist, turned into full sized wounds, his hand was actually bleeding.

''Kid'' the guy looked actually worried. ''Give it a rest, you tried enough, you got yourself injured, take the damn prize you earned it. Just stop…it's getting disturbing even for me…'' After those many punches, even the sack bore some of his blood, Naruto's arm was actually trembling with pain, the numbness was starting to fade away, and he had wondered if maybe he broke some ligaments somehow. Naruto brushed the thought away quickly. By this time Naruto's words turned into a growl.

"Forget it. I still need to win this. If this is the best my punch can do I might as well get a new arm.'' Naruto snarled out

Naruto didn't even glanced at Yuno, by this time, he figured even she would tell him to stop but to his surprise she didn't. She got near his side, and whispered into his ear

'' Think you will like this saying –if you're going through hell, keep going-, push forward Naruto-kun, I'm always by your side'' she kissed him on his neck, and moved back.

'Any normal human being would tell me to stop…but this girl, damn this girl is with me even in my insanity…Well then.' Naruto thought with a grin

He backed up a few steps.

1. My right arm is half dead, even if I want it, I can't use it anymore.

2 my left hook is considerably weaker than my right one.

3 I got one more try, use that head of yours Naruto.

"...head? All right let's hope this works. Naruto you tried everything. Time to be stupid." Naruto voiced out loud causing the stall owner and Yuno to look at him curiously.

With the famed determination that endeared him to people, Naruto rushed the bag. What he did next caused some of the audience to gape in awe, and the rest to laugh their lungs out. Naruto had head-butted that sandbag with all my might and unexpectedly or expectedly it was enough, Naruto had scored almost 89 kg,

'Damn…who would've thought it will actually work…well I did of starters. Looks like I was as hard headed as I thought I was.' Naruto thought with a smug grin as he turned around to face the owner of the stall as he face palmed and Yuno smiled.

The man in charge, walked to his side, and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, his expression, was a mixture of pride and shock.

''You're insane, and possibly mentally damaged. Nice job, you have my respect!'' He handed Yuno the fluffy which caused Naruto to mutter under his breath. It was a large plush of a Nine-Tailed Fox or as Naruto knew Kurama.

The stall owner then got to his ear level and told him ''By the way, that sign shows only half of the strength you punch, little trick I used, it's easier to get more public…'' he then shooed them away. ''Now take your prize, and get outta here, you're scaring my clients!'

After that inspiring event, Yuno, dragged him with one hand, holding her toy with the other, to a local medical centre to get Naruto's arm patched up. Luckily there was one quite near their location, figuring it was placed there in case some poor got a heart attack from the so called 'horror house' Naruto shrugged. His injury wasn't even serious, a nurse just cleaned the wound, wrapping the hand with some bandages and sent him away, with a concerned look.

She insisted it that they both had enough fun for one night, and decided it would be best to just watch the circus performance. Naruto got tickets, and they took their seat somewhere in the front row. As they were settling, Naruto didn't even glanced at his surrounding as he was thinking intently how do end this night in a romantic style. And as a result, by the time Naruto got to his senses, he heard someone taking the seat right next to him. He just sat there staring at a fixed point, no movement at all.

Naruto glanced at what he had assumed was a he, not knowing he would regret that decision. It was a clown, and as soon as he looked at it, he came to life, and started laughing like a maniac in his face…. his white face, red eyes, strands of hair hanging viciously around his features, and that smile…long red teeth.

Now there was a reason you should scare a ninja despite the rank and especially a Kage Level Shinobi like Naruto who had let his guard down for a moment. The moment the clown started laughing maniacally, Naruto had launched a series of punches which ended with a powerful uppercut which launched the clown away from him. Rubbing his now throbbing wrapped fist with a grimace, Naruto sat down grumbling about crazy people scaring him while Yuno watch the entire thing with an amused giggle.

Lucky for that clown, Naruto could no longer enhance his attacks with chakra.

Alright, maybe I may have overreacted a bit…'' regaining her normal breath, she nodded.

''Just a bit there, no problem though.'' she got closer to him. 'Naruto, I need you to make me another promise.'' She got his curiosity.

''Sure, but keep in mind that I will never break my promises so anything I agree with, will eventually come true sooner or later…ok now that's a bit weird, all those words rushed out of my mouth without even thinking, that was my longest way of saying 'yes ever…''

She chuckled ''Yeah, we'll have to work on that. Now, hear this out, I want you to promise me that you'll never let your actions be dictated by fear, that every time you even feel fear, just remember that there will be always something more important than fear, understand?''

The 'something more important' got Naruto thinking of her. ''I believe that was my entire way of living, but sure if it'll make you happy, I give you my word on that one.''

She replied. ''I know, Naruto, it's just my way of making sure you'll always be the person I fell in love with.''

The crowd was ecstatic, the performance was flawless, and Yuno was more focused on leaning on his shoulder, and Naruto... Was yawning so severely he was cracking his jaws.

This is just not his show, clowns everywhere, not so scary at this distance, quite boring actually, and they're not even talking…their just splashing pies on each other… Naruto was annoyed, this date was not turning out how he had hoped. Naruto had promised this girl a romantic date, not clown masquerade.

'There's still time though, if my predictions were correct by now it should ' Naruto thought. He pulled out his phone diary, and checked the entries, everything was developing perfectly and going exactly to the moment he had been waiting for this entire evening.

''Oh could this get any more perfect?'' The last remark got her attention.'

'What exactly, Naruto?'' He placed his phone back, and leaned next to her ear.

''Yuno, I'm bored, and so are you, let's ditch this place and head on to the best part of this date''. She didn't say a word, just smiled and nodded in acceptance. They both got up, and left the carnival.

They walked into a nearby forest and went to a meadow with a clear view towards the sky, and stopped in the middle.

Everything was moving as planned, the night was young, the breeze was gentle, and the stars, well they were blessing or dance. Only one more detail, the clouds covered a certain something that should be

Naruto allowed her to lean on my hand, facing the sky completely. He couldn't see what she was seeing, but according to his predictions, calculations, and diary.

The pure rays of the moon are brushing over her features, acting as a spotlight for this lovely couple in the night.

As anyone would expect, she was astonished, she looked more than delighted, and her eyes were….about to burst into tears?!

Naruto brought her to his face level, and as a prince charming saving his princess.

Seal the night with a kiss.

What followed next, can be described as critical hit on Naruto's plan, it started raining…a lot. They rushed to a nearby oak, and watched as the once peaceful meadow was being drowned with tears from a devastated sky accompanied with a terrifying wind howl.

''Alright, mother nature must hate me to death for this one.'' Naruto sensed as if he forgot something, next second. 'Oh God, I forgot my-''

''Here'' she handed him back his phone. He placed it back in his pocket as she held his arm like her new teddy bear, her eyes closed and a smile of content holding her features. Naruto matched her smile, and leaning back on the oak, the two settled down, and now she was resting on his chest. After a moment she whispered.

'' It was all I could ever dream for, thank you, Naruto, this was the best date ever, I love you.''

With those last words a question was dancing in his brain ''Yuno, I have to ask. You say you love me, but the most normal question anyone could have-Why, Why do you love me. Since we first meet in that abandoned building, you declared your love to me, heck you even proved it, but why?'' by now she was holding his arm cuddling next to him. 'And Yuno, please prove your love to me, by telling me the truth.'' She was leaning against him such that he could feel her breathing down his neck.

''Some time ago, I promised I'll become your wife to make sure you stay yourself. By that time I...I was going through some rough events and you may not realize it, but you gave me a purpose to move forward, you keep saying how I inspired you to become greater, and in fact you did the exact same thing for me. You gave me a purpose to live for, and over time, my gratitude, evolved to adoration, obsession and finally the current stage…love. I love you Naruto.''

She was indeed telling the truth, Naruto made sure of it, he had checked her pulse repeatedly for any lie, followed her voice pattern searching for inflexions in her tone to determine any difference, her facial movement showed only content, no twitch, no flickering, honesty all the way, as if she was releasing a burden from heart. And finally the most obvious sign of all, her heart, it was beating with intensity, Naruto could feel it while she was leaning over his chest. She was telling the truth.

''I understand. I understand why you love me. And I wish my feelings were the same. I feel everything from respect to gratitude towards you, but I can't say its love, not now at least, I wish I could though, you're worth it.'' With her eyes closed she nodded.

''It's alright, I can wait for as long as it takes. 'Yuno said with a smile on her face.

They sat in that position some time, waiting for the rain to settle down. She fell asleep quite fast, Naruto on the other hand, kept a close watch on everything.

After a couple of hours, the rain didn't show any sign of tiredness, it got even worse, this oak, no matter how large, couldn't shelter them from the drought much longer. They had to move.

"Hey," Naruto shook her, "Yuno, wake up." Yuno stirred and yawned.

"What time is it?"

"Late enough that you should be home by now'' Naruto told her with a smirk. She surveyed the area for a moment, seeing his conclusion, she nodded.

''Alright, but how are supposed to get past this storm?''

''Care to make a run for?'' Naruto asked joyful.

''Huh?'' obvious reaction, with an obvious answer.

''I also promised you we would jog together sometime, why not now? I can't think of a better way, and since were both with exemplar grades on sports, it should be fun.''

She got up, and stretched her arms a bit.''Alright then, my house is closer. Say…how about a contest, whoever gets there first, chooses our next date together'' she proposed playfully.

''I'll be waiting at the finish line'' and dashed forward. She caught up, pretty fast, most of the time they were running shoulder to shoulder picking the other one up, if they stumbled on the wet environment. After Naruto saw her house, he had sprinted forward. Soon after he heard her cry in pain about her injury opening up, Naruto spun and rushed back to her, leaned to see what was the matter, and with his alerted posture, she quickly got up and finished the race.

'Figures…how did I ever fell for that one, out of my perception? 'Naruto thought with a pout

He got to her and muttered ''Beaten by a little girl? My licence as a man should be revoked…'' she chuckled at his joke.

'''Oh, don't worry we'll keep this our little secret. And since you're all soaked, come inside I got a towel with your name on it.''

Naruto didn't knew if the last part was a metaphor, or she literally meant it…

Events from there on, went normal, Naruto finished soaking his towel, and Yuno went to get him another. She took a lot more than expected, although since this house is bigger than their school campus, it's understandable. All that rain finally got a hold of him and his basic human needs started to kick in. Naruto knew Yuno won't come back for a least 5-10 minutes, and he couldn't hold it much longer. Fortunately for him, his phone guided him towards the bathroom, it even drew a little map of the mansion.

After the deed was done, Naruto tried to find the way back without the phone, retracing his steps. He went through the right corridor more than required, and ended up…lost.

Using his phone as a small light, Naruto noticed a sealed room, duct tape placed all over the entrance.

, Interesting, as it seems my diary doesn't inform me at all about this room. Was I never meant to find it? 'Naruto thought with intrigue' have I changed the future using my diary to get me here, therefore in normal circumstances this should never happen. Although my diary should predict what's behind this door, why doesn't it? One possible answer, this door holds an effect so profound on my future, that will change my life completely, in something it should never meant to be?' finished Naruto's speculation

'Normally I would avoid seeking into private matters, but this girl, now that I think of it, I don't know anything, and I mean anything about her. Usually, no, all the time a girl's most kept secret is a perfect description of how and who she really is. Therefore, if I ever want to know her true self, this door should offer me the answer'

Naruto ripped the duct tape on the edges, so that he could open the door.

He placed his hand on a side and prepared himself to slide it. A reflection of Yuno appeared behind the door,

'Dear stalker, just who are you in reality?'

Deus's dimension

The environment around the lord of time and space was slowly collapsing. Purple lightning were hitting randomly in his champers. His little servant Murmur, was running desperately to avoid being crush by the collapsing ceiling, while Deus remained emotionless in his seat, arms crossed staring at a fixed point.

'' Naruto Uzumaki, First, choose to... open that door. Wonderful, absolutely wonderful! This future was never meant to happen, the space and time continuum is changing before my very eyes, everything has been set in motion, and all is changing, events, decisions, people, and especially, you!

With one simple action, first, you managed to create a reality even beyond my powers, I am impressed, and all thanks to you, this dull death match is developing into something much…so much more! Are you prepared to face to consequence of your decision? Are you prepare to tame the reality you created, I'm wondering, Naruto Uzumaki!''

At that precise moment, every future diary entry has changed, they beamed a bright light and one entry appeared on all their screens –Zero has awoken-

Gasai residence

The door was slide, but as soon Naruto wished he never opened it. In a dark room lighted up only by sudden lightning's, he saw a cage, a cage with people in it, no, corpses, they were surely dead, but their eyes, oh, they were still staring at something, in their present position, Naruto thought they were staring at him, and the hatred in their look for a moment cause Naruto to think that they would jump at his throat, but that putrid smell of rotting corpse, made it obvious they were dead bodies. Still, the way they died, made it obvious something unnatural happened to them.

''Everything was going well'' she was in tears, it was obvious from her voice' 'Why…Why did you had to open it Naruto?''

She was standing behind him, something reflected in her hand dispersing the moonlight all around the room, it was a blade, and a wide one. Anyone could guess her morbid intentions. Naruto still remained frozen in place, staring at those dead eyes, or more likely they were staring at me…

'So this is it huh? I am to die here as a result of my curiosity, this is my destiny to die at the hands of a killer well, might as well…' Naruto thought resigned when his iron will took hold of his thought

No! Fuck that! Destiny will wait, Kaguya could take me and no one will! I shall make it!'

'Fear will NOT dictate my actions!'

'Master reset –understand, adapt, overcome-Three words, three objectives.'

Using the finely honed senses only a ninja could possess. Naruto surveyed the room and analysed the room

'What am I looking at? - A cage with corpses in it, ignore the bodies. What am I seeing? - A cage in a room. Ignore the cage, what are you seeing?-The floor is torn apart in several places, what am I sitting on -tatami mats, originally grass. In desperate times those parts could consist as food. Ignore the center of the room what are you seeing? - Symmetrical room, near the center I can see plates with traces of food on the edges, what else?- right side, blood-Where from?- A person most likely, judging from the angle the blood is spilled in horizontal 38 degree angle, possibly a child…no, more likely a person sitting in a crouched position taken by surprise.'

'In a case the most crucial details are the small and insignificant ones, I learned that from Saru-jisan. Everything is analysed, the puzzle is set backwards. I am given the conclusion, and I must solve the beginning. What events happened that links all these elements together?'

'This cage is quite old, it wasn't dragged a few months or ago to keep the bodies in. It was placed here a few years ago. Now, why would a family poses a cage? Obviously they wouldn't lock themselves in, the cage is too small for them. So then a child is the only explanation." Naruto began with a sharp glint in his eyes. "They were keeping a child there for reasons to me unknown for now, and this child spent a very long time in that cage. Why? Some parts of the floor are missing, grass can prove to be a source of nutrition in desperate times. And by desperate times, I'm referring to long confinement for several days in a row, on a period of at least 1 year, that's the only way the child would resort for such a method."

"I am sure the people in the cage did not ate that grass, from two reasons-The cracks in the floor appear to be very old, secondly, the hatred in their eyes suggest one thing, pride and arrogance, they were too proud to use that method, but that is just an assumption. The real reason, is because they never thought about it, they had to be confided several weeks or at least a month for the idea to strike their head, in desperate times, you have desperate idea, but in this case, they were more focused on their hatred towards someone, and with this I reach my second conclusion."

"The child escaped, or was let free from the cage. She couldn't bear it any longer, therefore she drugged them-Why drugged?-Only explanation on how you could get your parents in a cage, also the same method I would use."

"Now this is merely a side deduction, a child that was confided in a cage could not possibly be able to procure those kind of sleeping pills all by herself, her situation, and her parent's severity prevented that. Therefore, the drugs had to be procured from somewhere close, most likely here and why would someone use sleeping pills?-A person suffering from depression, trying to force themselves to sleep, that kind of person couldn't had been the man, it's no in the nature, it was the women. Why would a women take sleeping pills? She was sleeping alone that is certain, or else the husband would have never allowed that. If she was sleeping alone, that meant the husband was away for several days weeks months, and she craved him dearly. Therefore in lack of this satisfaction she started to drain her anger on their child, punishing and forcing her in that cage." Naruto ended with an angry expression

"Going back to my original conclusion, they were put to sleep and dragged in this cage. On what line of thought, simple-Mother and father will see how I am suffering and eventually they will stop treating me this way, becoming a happy family-. What happened?- Exactly the opposite, the parents were raging through the bars, screaming to be let loose, the child was frightened, she brought them food several times, but eventually they grew angrier and she became too scared to face them. In the end they died of starvation, due to their own stupidity to treat a child like a child, and not as a prison warden.''

After which Naruto turned around facing her, her expression was still soaked in tears. ''You were that child Yuno, and I don't blame you for what you tried, anyone should have done the same. It was not your fault they died, it was theirs entirely, I consider their death as a punishment for the crime of imprisoning a child, their own child.'' At the last statement Naruto sighed in relief.

'Even if she killed me right here and now, I can't say I'd blame her, even so, I showed her my view, and so it should be avoided.' Naruto though a bit anxious about what Yuno would do next

She was frozen, her right hand, the one holding the blade was trembling, her eyes bore a mixture of shook, and distrust. That moment Naruto remembered a similar situation that happened a few weeks ago. He was in her exact position, in that elevator room. Frightened, unaware of what to do, and especially prepared to fight his way out of that situation. Naruto also remembered what she did to calm him down, and if Naruto understood just a small part of her, what he was about to do would help.

He grabbed her in his arms, and kissed her as passionately as he could. During this, Naruto heard the loud clang of the blade being dropped. That was all he needed to hear. Naruto released the kiss, and discreetly closed the door behind him.

At this moment, she was no longer in shook, her eyes were red from tears, but I could see a sense of happiness in them. After Naruto tried to release her form the hug, she clung to him stronger, holding onto him with both arms. It was obvious she didn't want to let him go. Naruto sighed in submission, and leaned against the door behind me. Naruto eventually decided to lay down, and she did the same.

Now she dug her face in his chest, arms folded behind his back while Naruto was just supporting her with one hand, and gently brushing her hair with the other. After a few minutes she spoke silently.

''To the last detail, you are right, and ever since their death, I blamed myself continuously, and now here you are telling me the contrary. I…I…thank you, Naruto.''

He matched her tone'' My pleasure Yuno. You gave me a reason to live for, and I gave you one in return, seems like we're both reason for each other to live. Can't say I don't like it, on the contrary, I finally found who you are, and why you feel this way about me. And so, with this I can finally say the words.'' Naruto leaned over to her ear ''I love you too, Yuno.'' She began to cry softly, holding onto his shirt tighter as for fear he might fade away. Naruto tried to comfort her.

'' Don't worry love, I'm not going anywhere, I'll remain here no matter what, by your side, protecting you. I will win this childish game and make sure events like these.'' He banged his head on the door he was leaning on.'' Never happened to anyone. I will become god, I will bring peace in this world, and anyone I must kill I will then revive as my first act of god. Nothing can stop me, not anymore, we have each other, and I have an entire world to save from corruption and madness."

''I promised you earlier, my actions won't be dictated by fear, I kept that promise, as I also vowed to myself that the past was my last mistake, and the future will be my next accomplishment. The present is just the road between these two.''

He couldn't hear clearly, she was still keeping her face on his shirt, but Naruto thought he had heard her chuckling. It wasn't just a feeling. She rose her face up, only to show a half smile and a pair of bright matching eyes. ''Anyone ever told you, you talk too much?''

''You would the first that I'm sure, although I think I get this habit when in the presence of a certain cute pink haired girlfriend.'' She smiled back, and rested gently against his chest, replying ''Lucky girl''. Naruto tried to get up, but she dragged him down, it was her way of saying –I'm falling asleep on your shoulder and you'll obey like a good boyfriend-. Naruto didn't complain, he didn't need to.

And chapter 3 is done

It may be a bit fluffy but I wanted this part over and done with before I proceeded to the Sacred Eye Cult part of the anime ya`know. This part is also to empathise that Naruto even with no chakra is still a Kage level Shinobi after all who else but Naruto could stand up against the Progenitor of Chakra herself. It was to also show that Naruto is actually a fucking genius, after all how could one not get caught painting a giant ass monument and not get caught. To those that say stealth I say fuck you and counter with super fucking amazing IQ.

Someone asked me if Naruto is acting this way because he lose his memory. The answer is no. He hs all his memories. The reason why he acted that way in canon is because he wanted attention. Even if he is super fucking intelligent, a child still requires constant attention to properly mature. If the only way Naruto could get attention even if its I negative attention is through his obnoxious behaviour, then he will do so. The reason for the change is because he is in a NEW WORLD and as such he was provide attention via the parents that birth him even if he didn't want to recognise them as his parents because of Minato and Kushina.

Sorry if you want a longer chapter but like I said I want this chapter over and done

BUT but I will make the next chapter longer to compensate.

Btw, Amano Rei, Yukiteru`s Mom is still alive. Naruto may have taken his place as First but that doesn't mean that Yuki is dead. He is now just a normal bystander. I figured its this way that Naruto and Yuno will come into contact with Fifth.


	4. The Sixth

Chapter 4

HAPPY BIRTHDAY SINGAPORE

ITS 49 YEARS OLD

MAJULA SINGAPURA

Well now that I have said that...

Somebody reviewed and said that this type of Naruto is very used. He said why not make a Naruto whereas he is oblivious to Yuno's yandere tendencies or a super sadistic one that will torture his enemies physically and mentally before ending them.

It sounds like a good idea and seeing as hope Naruto and Future Diary crossovers are very little, this does provide some merit to the ideas and as such I have created a poll for you all to decide what you want. I will create both however the one with more votes will be made first.

Without further ado. Let the story begin

This will be the sacred eye cult arc or something

Enjoy

It was a fresh Saturday,

Naruto spent the night with Yuno resting along his side, which was all fun in theory and all, but sadly his biological watch only allows him to sleep for 6 hours, after which Naruto had to wake up and stay up. Soon after that, Naruto checked the watch which was around 4 am and thought if it was a good idea to just sit there waiting for her to wake up and he shook his head. Choosing the second option, Naruto lifted her up and tucked her in bed. Went home and tried finish reading a book about a clan or ninjas named Iga and Kouga to determine which grandson of a person name Tokugawa Ieyasu would become the Daiymo. Eventually Naruto dozed off and awoke in the present time.

Surprisingly Naruto woke up still sleepy and waked to his kitchen while taking note of the bouncing fox on top of his counter staring at him with anticipation for his breakfast.

"Morning Kurama-chan." Naruto yawned out as he petted the tiny fox`s head before doing his daily morning ritual. Just as Naruto opened the packet of beef for Kurama, his phone started ringing, abandoning his current task, Naruto picked up the phone knowing that the unknown number usually Arashi`s way of contacting him. This also caused the tiny red fox to give the hand phone the evil eye.

''This better be global.''

''How about universal?'' a grave voice responded.

Only 1 or 2 people Naruto knew would use this kind of number, and judging from the reply and tone, it was neither of them, and it sounds awfully familiar…

''Deus?'' Naruto replied.

''Indeed, First, may we have a word for a moment?''

'' How about next month cause now-'' And with that Naruto was dragged him into his world. Naruto was in his usual place, column number 1.

`And I am still in my pyjamas… You're a fucking dick Deus.' Naruto thought with a ticked off expression and to further agitate him, Deus gave Naruto a knowing look causing steam to come out of Naruto`s nose.

Deus took the word.'' First, as you may have found out, your actions from yesterday altered the future, creating a new variation, unplanned for this game. And with that action you made yourself the favourite to win this game both in my eyes and fate's.''

Naruto was slightly surprised ''Hmm, well there's a creative way to start your Saturdays…''

''I'll say, and the game barely began!'' Murumur replied somewhere behind him as she climbed onto Naruto`s shoulder. Deus took the word again.

''In light of these events almost every diary owner received a message, it read-Thirth has awoken-.''

'' And how come I didn't received such a warning?'' Naruto asked accusingly

Deus grinned at his question. '' Why would you need to be made aware of your own awakening?''

Naruto titled his head to the side and his eyebrow raised in suspicion.'' Why, and how am I Thirth?''

This time Deus took a serious expression.'' Remember my words, First, the first time I announced Thirth, I mentioned -This new competitor will be quite different from any one of you. Meaning, he alone will be able to win this game not even using his full potential-.''

''Yes, yes, and how am I a new competitor?'' Naruto matched his expressions.

''You're not, but you fulfil the only requirement needed.'' Naruto was at a loss here. ''Feel free to elaborate on that one''

''Thirth, as you all assumed is a person, but contrary to all your assumptions, it's also a title. A title given to the one who meets the requirement. Do not worry, a new competitor will arise, and if by then you're abilities won't surpass his, he will he titled the new Thirth.''

Somehow it made sense to Naruto.'' How…fascinating, so at the present moment given my capabilities and determination I am the one most likely to win this match, can't say I'm disappointed. Seems almost like a bloodline." Naruto said with an intrigued expression

"Blood-what?" Murumur said with an adorably confused expression on her face.

Deus sweat-dropped before he regained his grave tone.'' First, as you may assumed, the present Thirth doesn't bear only a simple title, he is also given an…edge as you may call it.''

''And what would that edge be?'' Already I'm given an advantage, how cute is that?

'' For now, we shall name it an upgrade to your diary. This new ability will predict the actual future in its entirety. The user can simply specify what future they want to know, whether it is a person's life or a specific event, anything is possible.''

One thing I learned over the years, if something is too good to be true…well you know the rest. There's always a catch.'' And for how long will I have this upgrade?''

''For as long as you bear the title of Thirth, of course. After you lose it, the ability automatically transfers from your phone to theirs.''

"Holy shit this is probably the worst and best thing that may happen to me. This is the perfect definition of a double edged sword."

'' And I will assume once I'm given this ability, it will be mine, and I will have the right to do anything with it, correct?'' Naruto asked.

''Indeed it is correct. Will you accept this gift, First?''

'' Of course, I accept, Deus.'' Naruto`s phone rang and he received a message. Deus spoke again,

''As soon as you open the message, this ability will integrate itself in your diary, and after a moment you will be the only one able to…-''

As Deus spoke, Naruto took a good look at the soon to be most lethal weapon in the game and Naruto did the only thing he knew that would benefit him in the game.

He deleted the message, causing Deus end his speech abruptly and slowly swivel his head toward Naruto with his eyes suddenly glowing red

''Naruto Uzumaki, how do you even dare!'' His voice was thundering quite fiercely, Naruto simply took the earbuds he had gotten once in Konoha after getting in an huge accident after trying the Rasenshuriken without supervision and getting yelled at by Sakura. After he saw that Deus had finally ended his rant, Naruto removed the earbuds and replied .

''Deus, you said it yourself, once I am given this ability it falls to me what I do with it. No I did not do this to defy you in any way, my reason was way more far more important than doing that.''

Deus finally relaxed his posture and started to pay attention.

'' Speak faster, and perhaps I won't end your existence.'' Naruto should have been frightened by that statement right? Fuck No. If someone had balls of steel to distract the Progenitor of Chakra with a swarm of handsome bishonen males to get the drop on her and later ogle Kami herself, it would have been Naruto Uzumaki, The Number One Unpredictable Shinobi.

''As I was saying. I analysed on the spot this so called 'gift' and came to one simple conclusion. It's a weapon far too powerful for anyone to use. No once except Kami has the right to see and change the future. '' Naruto cracked his neck for a moment finally being able to wake up after the long night.

''Also, I analysed for a moment the future possibilities, here were my thoughts.

1 Yes it would have given me the ultimate edge, surely I would have killed the other competitors with it,

2 But what if by some unforeseen events, the new competitor, I'm going to call him x-Thirth, would surpass me by a long shot? What then? Make his stronger than he already is?

3 Only possible way to keep my conscious clear was to refuse this power, and make sure that no one in this world will use it.

4 Lastly, from what I understood, once I delete it, I permanently erase it, only way to explain your little outburst from earlier.

5 Oh and as a bonus, it's against all my principles to win a game where other competitors are handicapped. I will always chose to fight my battles with honour. It is how I have always fought and will always fought.

Unknow to Naruto he had ineverdantly use the same motto used by every Uzu Shinobi including his mother.

~In the Pure Realm~

"YOSH SOCHI THAT'S THE WAY TO DO IT DATTEBANE!" Shouted Kushina after she had heard what Naruto said to Deus. "THAT'S MY SOCHI UZUMAKI NARUTO." Kushina squealed before bouncing up and down. Minato face-palmed before noticing raucous laughter behind him before he was his wife flew towards the place the laughter was heard. Turning around, Minato sweat dropped seeing the entire population of Uzu laughing and cheering seeing as how the Uzu`s version of the Will of Fire, The Spiralling Ideal, was clearly present in their heiress son.

"He`s my son too you`know." Minato muttered weakly before he heard a daintly giggle from beside him before he spotted Kami looking at Naruto before muttering, "Fufufufu….Spiralling Ideal indeed."

Minato was later found crouched on the ground drawing circles on the ground muttering ` He's my son too. `

~Back to our Unpredictable Shinobi~

Deus…well he wasn't displeased anymore,

His face was expressionless at the moment and after 3 seconds he….burst into a genuine laughter?

''First, oh, my dear First, you never cease to amaze me, even now you still add reasons to why I consider you my favourite!'' He started to regain his composure, slightly…

'' Well played, Naruto Uzumaki, well played. I was curious how my gift would have changed this game, but nevertheless, I will respect your decision, it will never meet the eyes of another human, that I can guarantee. Still…'' now his tone grew serious again.

'' You decision, will not make this game easier, you may be my favourite, but that is all you will be. No privileges, no special rights, while a participant you are no different than the rest of the competitors.''

'' Exactly how I want it to be.'' Naruto said with his trademark foxy grin.

''Yes, now there is one more issue. Originally I intended to announce Thirth's identity, meaning the one who bears the title. However, now that you destroyed your only edge and are no more than Thirth with the name, I will leave it to you whether to reveal it or not.''

`So a God is asking me if I want to become a marked target for all 9 unknown enemies, excluding Kurusu me and Yuno. 'Naruto thought with a sweat drop before he thought of something `Wait on second thought…`

''Will it make the game more interesting in your eyes Deus?'' Again, by that time it seemed like a good plan…

''Yet it will, in fact it will most likely place you in serious danger. Therefore, I will leave it to you when to reveal your identity.''

''You can announce my title, when x-Thirth decided to join the show, me having the title, and he having the name, that should blow a few minds, wouldn't you agree?''

''As you wish, First, and before you leave, an advice. Although you made strong allies, be aware, people are not always what they seem, keep your guard up, First, or else this game will become quite dull.''

'' I always do, Deus, you know what better than anyone.'' And with that Naruto opened his eyes in the real world. I checked the watch, it was already 10 am. Naruto looked down before groaning. Appraently Kurama had enough of waiting for him and got Yuno to feed him instead. Walking towards the dining area he found Kurama on his back getting his belly rubbed while being fed beef by a smiling Yuno.

"Huh, maybe I should let Kurama stay over with you if he like you so much." Naruto said with a pout on his face. Kurama finally seeing him responsive after standing for over half an hour leaped at his direction and started to nuzzle Naruto face causing Naruto to nearly fall backwards at the sudden lunge and Yuno to start giggling.

"So why were you like a statue huh Naruto-kun?" Yuno asked

With a blank face Naruto said "Got some praises from a god, destroyed a potential weapon of mass destruction, and was made yet again aware of how easily people can betray you." A grin brightened his face.

''At the present time, I am the one most likely to win this game, how fun is that? Heh''

Naruto didn't even had time to elaborate that line as his phone rang, again. It was detective Kurusu's private number, I answered ignoring Yuno`s confused face.

''Naruto? Morning, I got new information on Minene's location. According to my investigation diary, a cult named The Sacred Eye caught her, I'm going to investigate and I could use your help''

Still pretty tired, Naruto said'' Yes about that, can't we resch-''

''Perfect, I'm heading to your place right now, be ready in 5.'' He didn't let Naruto finish his line, before he closed the call.

Sighing, Naruto got up and put his usual outfit, Kurusu picked Naruto and Yuno up as he insisted to bring Yuno as well, and when they all made their diary acquaintances, they got moving.

On the way over Yuno was resting on his shoulder the entire time, and Naruto couldn't relax himself because of one nagging thought.

`This is my first actual interference in this game, all of the previous one's took me by surprise. But this time, I'm making the first move, and one thing cannot leave me be.` Naruto thought with an feeling of excitement rising gin his chance like the time he was against Neji, Gaara or even Kabuto

Naruto opened his diary, as assumed this day had over 20 entries already written, reading them was like seeing a movie on all the events this day had to offer.

11:35 Driving towards the cult, no plan devised, this may get exciting. Blood pumping through my veins.

11:36 I message Arashi to dig up on the sacred eye cult, aiming for actual facts, its founders and the current leader.

11:59 He's fast, I have to admit, abundant history, will use keywords: founders died in car accident, Tsubaki Kasugano cult figure, real leader Funatsu, obvious cover up, it seems to formal, need testimonies from members, what's really happening there.

13:02 We just arrived, perfect synchronization with Arashi's intel. Before entering, I went for a drink with Yuno. Long testimonies, keywords: Funatsu benefited the most, the girl used a sexual object every week for their purification, in return obedience, she has poor eyesight sheltered in a cage chamber, why not commit suicide?

13:05 Predictable events ahead, so I simply thought of possible places to go and eat while the situation develops into something interesting. Hopefully there will be a ramen place nearby.

Naruto checked his watch 11:36, and did exactly as his diary predicted, messaged Arashi, got the information, arrived at the place, made up an excuse for him and Yuno to head for a drink. And now it was 13:04, which means.

''Yuno, please speak on my behalf, I'm going to focus on my thoughts while switching off reality'' Naruto said while making use of his sage training to stay completely still while looking like he was paying attention.

Naruto never noticed but she was holding his hand the entire time, she nodded with a smile '' Sure thing, but promise to switch back into reality when I need you, alright?''

'' Don't I always?'' And with reality faded away.

Kurusu, was talking to someone, asking for our entrance, it took some time, and the three ended up having to wear a traditional neck cloth of theirs. They got in, settled down, and saw the girl in the cage just as the diary predicted.

The girl talked for some time but Naruto was observing the environment analysing her followers, and the chamber.

Something made both Kurusu and Yuno to sigh in awe, their expression astonished. Naruto looked over the girl, she was holding a parchment with a Dead End written in the middle. It got his curiosity, but still not enough so Naruto checked his phone.

14:00 Tsubaki reveals herself to be Sixth. Her future is to be killed by an unknown assassin and Asks for my help giving how I escaped 2 dead ends. Her ability- To see everything her followers see written as a report in her diary.

Once again, Naruto went in one of his defining analyse processes.

`First off this girl is a diary owner, the possibility to become God is at her grasp. One thing never added up for me. All the time she was abused by the cult members, why didn't she killed herself? In that situation would have, fear, disgust, depression, you name it, anything should've lead to her downfall. One probable answer, anger, pure rage on her followers. That's enough to bind spirits on this earth, and it is surely enough to keep one alive with the thought of revenge.` Naruto thought with a shiver. Ghost were perfectly invulnerable to physical attacks and that scared the ever living crap out of him.

`Second, in all this time that 9 out of 10 persons would be traumatized for life, maybe even driven to madness. Add up the equation, prospect of becoming God + utter revenge multiplied with a slight degree of insanity = a girl who is willing to do anything to win. `

`Life and death are just words for this girl. That is certain. And given the fact that her cult is obedient to her every suggestion, ends with one conclusion`. Naruto stared at the blind girl with narrowed eyes half hoping that his prediction may not become true.

`As soon as we will save her from the dead end, she will betray us and kill everyone, eliminating 4 diary owners, maybe even 5 if we add Minene in one night. ` Naruto`s eyes then harden `This obviously is one possibility, another would be that she is an innocent soul who kept her sanity intact waiting for someone to save her. I will have to make certain of her intentions…`

She was still speaking, Naruto had assumed she was strengthening her words with reasons why to help her, and he noticed something strange. Along those lines, she looked to her low left, and for a microsecond but it didn't escape Naruto seeing as how he was used to faster objects. Naruto saw her features being twisted by a slight grin of content, cheekbones were pulled up so it was genuine. Her last statement was a lie, and the truth that she was hiding satisfied her beyond words. And unluckly for him Naruto didn't catch what she said in the end.

Naruto discretely addressed the girl beside him ''Yuno, what was her last statement just now, I didn't caught it'' She was also discreet with the answer '' She said she didn't want to become God, why did you want to know?'' Having to make this chat quick as people were staring more intently he said '' It was a lie, keep your guard up, in a worst case scenario the whole cult could turn into our enemy'' She nodded and resumed her posture.

Sixth continued talking this time however Naruto managed to actually hear her.'' Help me avoid the dead end, and I will gladly return Uryuu Minene to you, what will it be?''

They all accepted. She then instructed them to stay near her the entire time to keep a close watch. They weren't allowed to leave the temple.

After a couple of hours Naruto, Yuno and Kurusu were walking aimlessly around the temple, Naruto signalled Kurusu to get closer.

'' All my instincts are blazing one clear info, there is more to it than she is telling, also that assassin will have to be fiercely prepared to take on the entire cult. Call for reinforcements tell them to stand by in case of danger.''

He replied with in a serious voice.'' Already did that, they are instructed to charge the place if I don't report to them every 15 minutes, learned that old trick on the Saitama gang case.'' Naruto nodded with a sad expression, in that case they had lost over 8 police officers, in a situation similar to this one.

Hours passed, by nightfall they were gathered near her chambers. Kurusu was talking at his phone near the entrance, and Yuno was near him keeping a close eye on the surroundings. Naruto was near her cage with his back resting on a wall, tossing a coin in his hands, waiting for the inevitable. Sixth took the word.

''Naruto, I am curious why did you accept to help me? I know it wasn't just for Minene, you could've easily taken her away, so why?

Naruto looked up at her and replied with a determined voice. ''I don't know about the others, but I for one will not stand while innocent are killed before my eyes, not while I can prevent it. I always thought that those with power, those who can protect themselves, have been given this power to also protect the ones who won't or can't protect themselves.''

She chuckled to his statement '' You know, not many people think this way, usually those with power abuse it to their benefit, no one is that saint to give themselves in order to protect others, well no one in their right mind at least…''

Naruto walked near her cage, trying to catch to look her in the eyes, adopting the same tone.'' Tsubaki please keep this in mind this world is a dangerous place to live; not because of the people who are evil, but because of the people who don't do anything about it.''

''And you are one of those few idealistic type who think this world can be rid of evil? Please…'' her expression was now one of utter disgust'' No man has the power to tame the unseen world of evil, it's beyond anyone's powers, the only thing that we can do is adapt ourselves, be the evil that makes us suffer, and make it suffer more in return, that is the only way to live.''

By now Naruto was looking in her eyes, and his next words were spoken from the depths of his heart.'' The only way you say? Close my eyes on evil and become it myself? Never-I will admit this I ain't such a saint that I can promise to risk my life for strangers. Neither am I such scum to sit quietly by while people are getting hurt before my eyes.

Everybody knows that some things are impossible, that corruption no matter how many times we fight it, will always be lurking there in the dark waiting to spread evil, and nobody knows it like me. But I do think that all the skies of all the worlds might just turn dark if ever, for one moment, the last good man on this Earth will accept it.

In the honour of those few stubborn souls I will turn the balance of good.''

''You….you are actually telling the truth'' he saw a tear forming on her cheek, her tears were inevitable.

And just like that, the sound of their future changing, made itself heard from over their phones. Naruto quickly checked the future and read

- Hell is happening before my very eyes, call for help, call anyone, now!-

Half a second later, in Tsubaki's champers some blankets near her caught on fire, it spread rapidly across half of her room. Naruto noticed this temple no matter how traditional, still had a modern touch on them,

Naruto looked over at Kurusu, said one word ''Sprinkles'' He got the point nodded and headed to see why they weren't functioning.

The followers were complete chaos, running around the temple when someone announced the situation. A member walked over with a bucket of water, he poured the content and the fire grew even stronger. ''You idiot!'' another member shouted at him ''That was gasoline, what are you doing?!'' as he was about to get more aggressive someone else took a blow on this neck with an actual axe. 'What am I doing, where am I?'' the one responsible seemed unaware of his previous actions. Not a moment later three other members that were near the entrance begun attacking themselves using the same method. Soon after, other members were driven mad and begun attacking everyone, it was chaos, the champers were filled in a matter of seconds with people swinging axes at each other, neck head, limbs everywhere, it was a pure carnage, and to add it all up, the fire spread all over the place, the members were burning, but they didn't seem to care continuing their massacre. The walls were painted red, corpses were laying on every step. Naruto backed on a corner not believing his eyes, it was just as the diary described it, hell.

''Please, someone, please help me'' That pleading voice came from Tsubaki's cage, the fire was almost engulfed all her room, she was screaming franticly, there was no questioning, Naruto had to help her.

He ordered his body to move, but nothing happened, Naruto then realised that he was literally paralyzed by fear. The thought was there but the body refuse to respond. Naruto could hardly help it, the diary was correct but Naruto couldn't believe this, he actually had no control on my body and was barely able to move a hand, this was not right, no matter how insane the situation is, he was never this frightened, this fear was unnatural.

`Maybe that's it, it is unnatural, from an outside source, all these followers acting psychotic, they must've been hypnotized. And the only way to do this is would be the use of a very powerful drug, if that's the case how do you administrate it to all of them in one shot?` Naruto thought frantically crossing out various possibilities he could conjure up when suddenly a thought appeared

`What do they all eat or drink? Yes, their traditional water well, of course, I also drank from it earlier that day. This drug once it takes effect it makes you believe anything, or succumb to the first feeling you're exposed to, in my case utter fear.` Naruto thought pissed that he was under such a stupid drug before he remember his first C-rank mission and his promise to Yuno.

`No, I have to fight this thing, it's just a drug for the love of sanity!` Naruto thought.

Trying to move, same result stiff as a rock, but with his right hand he could feel something in his trousers, a throwing knife.

He had always carry one with me in case of anything due to the fact he didn't feel safe without a weapon.

Naruto grabbed the knife from his pocket, and jabbed it into the palm of his other hand.

Naruto clenched his injured hand to stop the bleeding and headed for Tsubaki`s cage. No more than three steps, Yuno grabbed him with both hands stopping him ''No Naruto, don't go there, the flames will kill both of you, I read it in my diary'' she was hysterical but Naruto retorted. ''And let her in front of me while I can still do something?! Be damned if that happens, she's not dying, not while I'm still breathing!'' Naruto struggled out of her steel grip clench and got free but for a moment he thought she let him go. Rushing towards her chambers when exactly when he stepped on the first step, the sprinkles burst and the flames were put out in a matter of seconds.

Tsubaki looked up at Naruto with grateful eyes ''Thanks for the intention''

''Anytime'' he replied.

After which she yelled to all her followers ''Snap out of it you fools'' they all heard her, and they all stoped.''Huh, what was I doing?-What's going on here?-Why are they dead?'' and other such questionings. They spread out, leaving only the corpses of their friends behind. Naruto helped Tsubaki down the stairs and got out of that cage like room. Yuno was slowly moving towards the two with an expressionless face one hand hanging by her side while the other held an axe.

''You took away Naruto from me, Naruto could have died trying to save you, I would never let that happen to Naruto, you tricked him little girl you made him believe I'm the evil one here keeping him away from his goals, but that's not true, no I, I know better, Naruto can only be happy with me, I am the only one who will accomplish his goals, HE IS MINE!'' Tsubaki grabbed his shirt and moved behind him.

She got closer with every sentence, by near one meter away from us, she slowly raised her axe at Tsubaki's face level and asked with what seemed like a joyful tone with an expression to match ''So, when do you plan on letting him go?''

In the temple basement, two figures were standing in a small room with shade of dark only lightened by a candle. The man was sitting on a chair faced towards the door he was wearing a high school uniform, no older than 20, while the woman was held in a spacious cage, hands tied above her head on a pipe with handcuffs, she had violet eyes with hair to match, right thigh was wrapped with bandage a red stain still resting on the white material, her calves seemed slightly burned, but well healed, she was couldn't have been older than 22, also, she was held in that cage naked.

''So how is your leg, Ninth? Or should I say, Uryuu Minene?'' the man asked while playing with a damaged bullet in his right hand.'' The women remained silent. ''You seem well, thanks to my treatment''

She growled at his ''Treatment, my ass you sick bastard, you pulled out the bullet with your bare hand, and then squeezed First's intel out of me.''

The man smiled at her reply ''Oh be grateful I found when I did, best case scenario, the cops would've found you sooner or later, and with that injured leg of yours you could barely move short distances. And worst case scenario, if it weren't for me, you would've lost that leg.

''Don't even try to escape, you can't beat the Sacred Eye''

''What?''

''its rock paper scissors logic'' the man responded. ''Rock can't beat paper, paper can't beat rock, scissors can't beat rock. That's the relationship you have with the Sacred Eye. The ability to escape is no match for her diary, the clairvoyance that can reach for miles...''

''Oh? It's quite upstairs, the commotion the followers made ended, odd''

`Commotion? I didn't hear anything.` Minene thought.

''You know, I always wanted to become a righteous hero'' He man said while holding up a batman like belt. ''Excuse me for a moment'' the man stripped himself naked.

The hell is this freak trying to do..!?

He dressed up in a tight black suit, same as any superhero would need, and added his own touch with a mask three times his head that resembled a white balloon with a red circle indicating his face, there were no holes for eyes, or mouth.

What, but how can he see in that thing?

''Well miss, aren't I cool?''

''You…you are twelfth.''

''It seems they are bewildered upstairs.'' He said while placing a hand near his right hear.

''How can you hear them at this distance?''

'' If Sixth is all seeing, then I am all hearing!''

''You're eyes are…'' Minene rationalized he was blind.

The man begin chanting while punching in the air randomly ''Die, die, die evil cult''

What is he talking about? ''Hey you, has the cult done anything wrong?

The man was surprised at her question ''What are you talking about? The righteous are winners, the evil are losers. The ones above cannot defeat me. I'm righteous, their evil!'' by now he was raising his hands as if praying to an unseen god.'' My righteous extermination plan can't be foiled by mere mortals! ''

Minene grinned in confidence ''Well, I don't know about that...''

''What?'' the hero wannabe stopped his little dance

''He can foil them quite easily. A simple game of –guess the enemy's movements? - That ridiculous tactical genius can do it in his sleep''

Both of phones buzzed off, a new change has been made, it read –Dead End-. Naruto knew from Yuno's features that no cause of death was indicated, neither had mine.

'' Girls, my diary has no clue where the next attack will come from, and we got a dead end flag in one minute, suggestions?''

''Yes of course we could…'' Tsubaki started, his last remark was just to get their thoughts off the desperate situation.

`The last move was quite clever I'll give him that, using her own diary against her, the followers, that was the only possible way to kill her. Still what will his next move be, it read dead end with no cause of death, meaning I'll be dead before I find out what killed me.` Naruto started to think. `That particular speed of death can be done with a limited number of possibilities,`

`1 sniper shot, not likely thinking he could have done this from the beginning, also her followers would've noticed an unseen presence`

`2. Explosion, again the bombs had to be planted sometime, and the followers should have seen any suspicious movement or minor change in the setting, also it wouldn't be fast enough`

`3 some kind of virus, no, every virus behaves differently depending on the organism, also if spread by air it could kill the entire country. DAMMIT! This is not working, random assumptions aren't going to work here. Use your key plan, when a solution never show's itself, ask yourself.` Naruto felt frustrated at the lack of information before something suddenly became clear

`Am I asking the right set of questions here?` Naruto thought with a shocked expression

`Why would he kill us using exterior means? The first one worked quite efficient the first time, and from the start I'm assuming the drug wore off, which would be incorrect thinking how I still have to stroke my wound to keep me focused and out of fear's grasp, he will use the same method, people coming at me with an axe I can dodge, only if I wasn't taken by complete surprise…therefore…`

Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth.( hehehe Spock rules)

Naruto looked down and saw a corpse with an axe dangerously close to him, and he was still holding the weapon firmly for a dead man. Yuno saw his reaction, and immediately caught up, for a moment Naruto seriously believed she reached the same conclusion within 2 seconds earlier than me, because her face twisted with one of those smile a serial killer has before their crime., her voice was also unearthly calm and serene for what she was about to say.

''Naruto, kill the corpses, they aren't dead!'' She didn't even waited for his reaction, she swung her axe several times, hitting someone's neck each time, that wicked smile was still on her face.

Naruto tried to do the same, using the powerful muscles he had in his leg to splatter the heads of those who were still done and aiming for instant kills on their bodies with his knife not wanting them to die in pain.

~In the basement~

The hero wannabe was now panicking''-What they foiled my plan, but how can that be?! Rock paper scissors logic can't be overturned!''

''What's wrong? Isn't your version of righteousness about winning?

By now his voice was trembling ''Wh-What?''

She opposed his tone with a fierce shout ''Didn't I tell you? That kid is isn't one who will go down without a fight, he's more likely to turn your entire strategy in his advantage faster that you can even process it! And that girl, she has to be a new level of mad to bear what crimes she did.''

The man was still shacking, he was obviously unaware of the situation.

She regained her composure but still wore a confident smile '' Let me put it this way maybe you'll comprehend it- No matter what strategy you got, he will always find it's weak spot, and once he got it, she will always be there do deliver the devastating blow!''

He was slowly regaining his senses ''And why do you praise him so badly, wasn't he the one who got you in this situation?''

Her smile was still here'' He didn't attacked me when I was at my weakest, for that he has my respect, and also, I just love twist the knife on the back of my imprisoner, what can I say, it goes in the family!'' She ended with a hysterical laugh.

~Back to Naruto~

By now the zombie like followers were attacking them from every direction, Naruto was dodging while trying to keep Tsubaki safe, all of his strikes were to kill. Yuno`s swings were all elegant and swift, she was dancing through these enemies like a true warrior, and what made it all terrifying, she was enjoying it all…Naruto never imagined she would be so skilled with a weapon that sharp.

`She would have made a terrifying Shinobi.` Naruto thought with a shiver running down his spine when he saw that she had a smile on her face when killing the cult leaders

The bloody princess turned to be, her voice matched her outfit ''Naruto, don't be so silly, you can't protect her and stay alive at the same time. Leave her here and come by my side. You have to choose Naruto -Chose me and live, chose her and die.'' Her cheerful tone was all that made it that more wicked, I could clearly hear Tsubaki whispering –That Bitch-. The now red haired girl ended her statement ''Choose, Naruto.''

All Naruto could hear in his head was

`Choose Choose Choose Choose` in an endless loop causing him to have a major dilemma.

His options at that point were, well drastically limited to say the least, usually when under that kind of pressure people tend to make a really bad and lasting mistake, Naruto had devised a simple method to pull himself out of that kind of life or death decision. And that was what he had opted for this time.

The followers were resting peacefully in their own blood, Tsubaki was quivering in fear behind Naruto, and Yuno, well that girl was still held her hand extended with a clear smile that stated

-Grab it and let's run away-.

In light of that situation, there was only one possible solution his mind could come up with.

''Girls, excuse me for just a minute'' both girls were more or less perplexed.

Naruto fished in his jacket for something he knew he had always brought with him, and found my trusty chocolate bar. Naruto unwrapped said treat and enjoyed it peacefully still under their questioning gaze. Despite many people saying that ramen was his favourite food, he only ate it so that he could save up money on more important things. Naruto`s real comfort food was in fact chocolate, the first treat Sarutobi the old Hokage gave him at the age of 4 after his birthday.

''What? I just need a minute to think this through, and we all know the human brain can't function without energy, so …'' with that Naruto bit another chunk.

`Most likely if I chose to rescue Tsubaki, Yuno will simply come after us kill her and drag me out of here, 'Naruto thought with a shiver `at the same time if I chose Yuno that annoying thing called conscious is sure to torture me nights in a row, and if I chose neither of them….well I'm not about to explore that possibility.` Naruto ended with a sigh

Naruto knew the drug used to the followers worked like a charm, complete obedience, therefore as the drug is more powerful it's effects are short lasting to prevent permanent brain damage, this charade had lasted for over 28 minutes now, Naruto knew if it wore off no matter who he went with sure there was danger.

"Dammit is this karma for the prank I did on you Saru-jisan. I swear it was meant for Iruka-sensei." Naruto sobbed while drawing circles on the grounds surrounded by hinotamas( will o wisps)

Despite the serious situation, both girls couldn't help but deadpan at the depressed teen before a ringing phone interrupted the moment. Fishing out his phone, Naruto could help but thank kami for the intervention. He swore he heard a voice similar to a certain busty deity giggling before he answered the phone.

''Talk fast'' Naruto said to the one who called him.

''Took me forever to fix those sprinkles, sorry about that, everything alright there?'' it was Kurusu.

''Could be better, I got things under control in a way, keep your men on standby, we still haven't caught the assassin, and I don't want to scare away the bastard.''

''Got it, be cautious though, my investigation diary didn't revealed anything about the killer. Also, keep Sixth safe until I get there, at the moment I got a clear location on Ninth she's in a prison at the lower levels, it should take me 15 minutes to find and apprehend her, think you can last that long?''

''Take your time, my diary will keep us all safe, and recently I found I got an amazon warrior on my side, I'll contact you when I catch the assassin.'' Naruto ended the call before he had a chance to comment.

5 Minutes earlier, the Temple's basement.

Ninth was staring at her masked imprisoner, he was resting on a chair holding near his ear what appeared to be a voice recorder. Some words were heard from the said object but nothing clear.

''Hey, freak show, what's that recorder in your hand?''

The masked vigilante paused his recorder and answered without lifting his head '' It's my diary, a diary righteousness that records criminals who must be stopped and the helpless who must be protected. With it, I foresaw the cult's evil deeds and infiltrated it to stop Sixth.'' He got up of his chair ''Then, I pretended to obey their orders and captured you. Everything happened according to my diary''

-18:48 Trash discovered beside the desk- the diary announced, with that the masked man quickly complied and cleaned the floor.

''Huh, that was refreshing'' his excitement was ended by a buzzing sound coming from the diary, Minene realized it was the same sound that announced her dead end flag a few times.

''What's wrong?'' she asked in anticipation

''Nothing much, I'm borrowing your bomb'' the vigilante said walking in a sad pose.

''Wait, what did you said?''

''I have to in order to fulfil my righteousness. And if you don't want to get caught up in it, then hurry up and escape'' with the last words he threw the keys at her feet, the gesture caught her off guard

''H-Hey.'' He was already gone.

~Back to Naruto~

Grabbing both Yuno and Tsubaki, Naruto ran with Yuno leading the way with her vicious swings of her axe will Naruto killed off any remaining straglers with his throwing knife.

`After this I am going to get a better knife. Maybe a karambit or a K-Bar would be nice. Maybe Arashi has one of them with a nice design? ` Naruto thought as he tried to flick off the blood of the throwing knife.

'' Look at that, the hypnosis is wearing off faster than anticipated, and I believe our assassin knows that as well.'' They both ignored Naruto`s comment and kept on running causing him to develop a slight pout and after a few moments, they three diary owners were standing on an indoor bridge, custom made specifically to admire the temple, when Tsubaki grabbed Naruto`s left sleeve forcing him to stop.

''Naruto, let's face the enemy here. My followers are back to normal, as is my diary, so now we at least have a fighting chance.''

Yuno was quick to react, she stopped in her tracks the same time, and slowly walked towards Tsubaki, her axe a little too close for comfort. '' You're deceiving Naruto again, aren't you? Always placing him in danger just for your own sake, the assassin is after you only, there's no reason for Naruto to risk his life just to protect you, right Naruto?'' she turned her head to face Naruto with a pair of expressionless eyes.

The sight was disturbing to say the least, Naruto didn't know what to expect from this girl, his response was filled with uncertainty'' Yes well, I would feel much more comfortable continuing this conversation without that….way to sharp axe between us, don't you agree?'' he said adding a nervous laugh.

His phone rang again, preventing her reply, he picked it up.'' Naruto Twelfth is heading your way''

''Twelfth you say?'' A diary owner that would explain how he infiltrated so easily and why Naruto`s diary couldn't foresee his decisions.

On the other end of the call, detective Kurusu was holding his phone in his left hand, and a gun in his left pointed towards a Minene dressed with a top white shirt and trousers to match, her resentment was concentrated in her comment ''This sucks…''

Kurusu continued his call ''Twelfth is blind, but his sense of hearing is incredibly sensitive. He took Ninth's mini-bomb.''

''Well that changed the game a bit….''

''Yes, and I bet he'll make a ridiculous use of it-''

''Naruto on the roof!'' Yuno pointed towards a masked fellow with a small sized balloon instead of a head, and soon after Naruto closed the call, four more same masked fellows appeared right by his side. 5 vigilantes same black superhero costume only difference was the colour of their masks acting as a face. There were 5 circles, violet, yellow, red, green, and pink. The moment they started to have a little synchronized power ranger dance routine, a suspicious opening track begun to sing from somewhere, merely a symphony of trumpets synchronized with their movement. Half way through their dance Naruto noticed mini cassette in the pink one's hand.

''The five of make-Quintwelve!'' and the as they made their stance the green one pressed what looked like a traditional bomb detonator, and….fireworks matching their colour blasted right behind them.

Naruto rubbed his forehead in annoyance

''Yuno, could you come here for a second?'' she complied and he leaned over and whispered in her hear ''Listen, I can't battle this individual, he's blind and that's simply not fair, I don't want to win against someone that handicapped, if I even try, that annoying little thing called conscious wouldn't let me sleep for weeks. So I'm asking for your help, I'll just give you the right individual, and you do the head chopping, how about it?''

Her next moved caught him off guard, she simply hugged Naruto tightly, still holding that axe, with a content expression she sighed slowly down his neck. What Naruto had noticed at first was the warmth of her body, it seemed almost unnatural, and he figured it must've been from the exhaustion you get after killing countless supposed to be dead followers. She released him from the hug and nodded with a cheerful smile and hand behind her back. '' You know I'd do anything for you Naruto, consider him dead''

They marched with their little dance, climbing down the roof parkour style, until they reached their location, now they continued their party on the bridge each of them saying one sentence.

''Good to meet you''

''First''

''I am...''

''Known as''

''Twelfth''

He's a blind dude, so announcing his presence via a response would be just dumb.

The red one got annoyed and pointed in front of him ''Those who can't even greet will eventually turn into villains!''

Naruto smirked in amusement Oh c'mon man, stealing even his sense of hearing would be just cruelty. He looked over at Yuno eyes asking for permission to reveal our location, Naruto didn't wanted to make things harder for her, and she nodded with a genuine smile.

'' Five vigilantes dressed the same, almost impossible to tell which is which, and it would've worked quite lovely if the guy from the middle didn't announced his desperate need to hear my voice and give my away my location.''

They immediately mixed together changing their position completely, after which continued their speech. ''The evil organization has initiation, a ritual of committing evil deeds!'' red one said.

At this point Naruto was ignoring them and analysed his possible next opponent, Tsubaki simply scowled at his statement. The five vigilante's continued their speech.

''They test to see if you have what it takes to work for the cult, and share their sins, to prevent traitors.'' Pink one said.

''Can you actually trust such an organization?'' green one said.

''My goal is to assassinate Sixth'' violet one said.

''Run away now if you don't want to get caught'' yellow one said.

''One of us five has swallowed the timed bomb'' red one said.

''That's the real me'' Naruto really lost count by this time.

''The other four are controlled by the drug used on the followers''

'' I'm quite desperate, unfortunately. A dead end flag was triggered on me earlier as well.''

''I'm in the enemy territory after all.''

''But I will take Sixth with me!''

''Righteousness is about winning. I will defeat evil, even if it costs my life!''

''Here I go'' all five of them charged ahead. Turning to Yuno, Naruto said

''My bloody princess, the stage if yours'' She nodded and picked up a pebble, Naruto was curious where she was going with that.

Soon after she slipped the pebble in the other hand and shouted ''Watch this!'' she pretended to throw the pebble with her right hand, her body perfectly mimicking the process, in reality she threw it with her left hitting a side of the bridge.

`Oh this girl, she's got looks deadly skills and tactical mastery.` Naruto thought with a smile `The real one is blind therefore only he can hear the actual sound, while the rest will focus on her body movement, I'll admit this was even beyond my level, well any strategy against an actual blind man would be beyond my level for that matter….`

With that four of them turned to the right, while only the real one hear the sound and turned for the left, worked like a clockwork, Yuno was pleased as well as Naruto heard in her reply ''You have good ears'' she dodged the other four and sliced the red one's neck with ease, his body fell over the bridge and exploded as he said. His last words ''You win, you are righteous''

''Oh, how touching I win his blessing'' with that, the bloody princess collapsed to her knees breathing heavily. Naruto rushed to her and placed his hand on her shoulders. Her cheeks were red, Naruto placed a hand on her forehead and it was burning up.

''A fever but how…'' With that Naruto recalled their little run through the rain the other night, it must've left a mark on her.

This is….one unpredicted event, Naruto`s main plan was based on this girl and her lethal skills in case Tsubaki switched sides. Now his queen is pinned down and this gives the opponent the perfect opening to…

''Well done Second'' Sixth slowly walked near us. The tone of her voice and expression adding the sound of the front gate being closed and a few followers closing in on our position made a clear statement of her decision.

''So you chose to betray us Tsubaki, and I honestly hoped we could became allies.'' I was still leaning over Yuno, the girl was at her limits, and she could barely keep herself awake.

''Oh, you still don't get it?'' By now the followers caught them, two of them holding Yuno, and other two holding Naruto`s hands at his back, they really put some pressure, all for the better.

''Both of you pose a serious threat in this game, you got the brains she's got the claws, you two make a too lethal combination to be kept alive.'' One of her follower handed her a long smoking pipe, she lit it and breathed the nicotine with thirst.

''My plan was to use Ninth as bait to finish off First, Second, Forth , but this bastard ruined it'' and she stomped on Twelfth recording diary, while she had her fun, Naruto planned his next move.

''But why, Tsubaki, I thought you were a oracle of God and-''

She snarled at Naruto`s remark and spit her next words with disgust '' I'm no oracle…not since that dreadful day I lost my innocence''

''But why, how, wasn't this a cult based on serving God and following his commands?'' Naruto had thought he had faked desperation quite believable.

''Foolish boy, this cult started just as a temple to protect me when it was created by parents.'' Her tone grew sorrow.'' They founded this temple because of my poor eyesight. I acted as an oracle of God, and was praised every day by countless visitors, even though I couldn't live a normal life, they tried to fill that void with adoration from my followers. And it all worked for the best until one cursed day.'' She held back her tears.

By now Naruto noticed someone standing by her side, from what he had deduced from Arashi`s intel, this old man wearing a traditional kimono and just a Sacred eye insignia on his chest, he had to be Funatsu, the real leader behind this organization, and something strange got his attention.

All the followers were either focused on Naruto or Tsubaki and no one was looking at Funatsu, no one but Naruto. He found out from the start who had the most to benefit from her parent's deaths, and this guy was promoted from a simple consultant to second in command of the cult. And if that wasn't enough for a reason, Naruto also noticed a smile of content, he wasn't even trying to hide it, a smile directed at Tsubaki's next words, as if he was proud of something.

'' My parents decided to spread the cult further and announced their leave in a few days, when the day arrived they left by car and had an accident, both of them died.'' Lonely tears were falling from her eyes, in opposition with the old man's expression of content.

''Soon after, the cult drifted into madness, and the highest authority decided to use me as an offering, their exact words-

'Commit sins together. Eject your sins unto the confinement room to purify your body-.

"Just some cute words to mask a monthly rape on the cult figure….of course I was incapacitated to refuse. This was my only home, an no one knew of my identity other than my parents, I became a prisoner in my own temple, while all the followers had their way with me over and over again.'' Her tears stopped and anger replaced them. Next to her, the old criminal kept his smile but added a pair of glistening eyes, and his pupils were dilated.

`Incredible, this creature not only planned their death, but also anticipated her suffering, no more likely that was his intention, those sparkling eyes express pure arousal, the man is excited at the thought of raping a helpless girl.` Naruto thought disgusted and furious after having witnessed a rape attempt on a woman when he lived in the Red Light District in Konoha. `This is the clear expression I've seen at several perverted minds after their trials was over and they showed nothing but pride on their crime. Put together her words and his aloud body language and anyone with half a brain can deduce guilt.`

Tsubaki continued talking ''But all that suffering came from the unseen world, a world which No human one can tame, only God. And that's why I will win the throne of God and obliterate the unseen world.''

Naruto dropped the act and went back to his determined self'' Kasugano Tsubaki, what if I told you I have the power to tame your unseen world? And I will prove my power right about-''

And now let's say hello to the shock

With a frightened voice and expression to match '' No, no, NO! Behind you Tsubaki, it's Twelfth he's still alive!'' Everyone even her heads turned to the location Naruto shouted, and for his two guards. With a swift move Naruto shook them off and rushed for Tsubaki, a hand rapidly slipped in his pocket and the next second a small knife around her neck.

It took them about 5 seconds to comprehend the situation, Naruto waited patiently until someone shouted ''Release our oracle you ignorant heretic''.

'' Listen here molesters, if you even touch my pink girl, I'll touch your oracle's neck with my knife, get me?''

''Don't listen to him, all of you-'' Sixth started, but Naruto covered her mouth. He needed her complete submission for his plan to work, that's why Naruto`s next words were only for her ears spoken in silence '' You're parents didn't die in an accident, they were killed, and I know who is responsible, follow my lead and I will reveal his identity.'' She calmed herself and nodded.

The pawns released the pink reaper, and Naruto brought himself and Tsubaki near her, there where he had to support her with one hand, and keep the knife threat with the other.

''Now, me and your oracle are going to have a nice little chat in the closest room I find, anyone who follows us will be responsible for her death, give me a frightened expression if you understand''

Naruto whispered back to Tsubaki '' For my plan to work, I need you to strengthen my threat, tell them to act accordingly '' she complied without hesitation ''Do as he says and do not disturb us, that is an order.'' They walked through the followers and into the closest chamber, there he closed the door and leaned Yuno on a side wall, the poor girl was burning up she had trouble staying awake. Naruto then opened the window to light the area a bit. Tsubaki waited patiently in the centre of the room, when he was finished, Naruto tossed the knife at her feet, she had a puzzled look.

''Take it, so we can talk at the same level, no threat whatsoever, just your ordinary conversation''

She picked up the knife and took the word. 'There are a lot of questions I need to ask, but first, who killed my parents?''

'' Real cult leader, Funatsu, he had motive and benefit, after their deaths he became the leader and he was the one who instigated the cult in that disgusting practice. These are not shallow words, I documented on the temple's history and suspected him from the start, when you expressed your grief earlier he was simple delighted by your nightmare, that was enough to confirm my suspicion.''

She analysed my words carefully before she looked down and tensed her fists, her voice was full of anger ''He will pay…he Must pay! No one can bring this kind of suffering without the receiving proper consequences! No one has this right!''

''Oh don't worry my dear, I promised you I will tame your unseen world and nothing can stop my resolve.''

''What do you mean?''

Naruto got my phone, speed dialled Arashi and spoke without needing a response ''Verification code Spade 8, code black don't have time to elaborate, call Tetsukama and tell him I require his influence in 30 minutes in front of the Sacred Eye temple.'' they both hang up at the same time without any other words.

''I'll ask again, First, what did you mean by that?'' she was getting irritated.

''Yes, what if I told you, I can bring to justice every one of your follower who took advantage of you in exactly, 30 minutes?''

She backed away with a perplexed expression ''Impossible we function as an independent organization, the government has given us full authority over our organization, what we do here is our own concern, no one will trial a believer outside this temple, the law protects them. You can't-''

Naruto stopped her statement with a fierce reply ''Then damn the law to hell, true justice is crippled by the law, and when evil uses the law to protect itself, then everything gives you the right to take the law into your own hands. When justice can't defeat a greater evil, I will the one who stains his hands with a lesser evil to conquer and eliminate the greater evil!''

She was regaining her composure ''And how do you intend to do that? The unseen world cannot be changed by pretty words alone''

A smirk curved his lips ''I know, that's why I called Kaneki Ken, known in Japan as the Eyepatch, an man who controls all of Japan's organized crime, the mafia if you like, and it will be his power against a random independent cult who hasn't even heard of a court law.''

''Wh-Why would a man like that help you…?'' She was still not convinced, but slowly and surely she wanted it to be real.

''Because I gave him that throne, long story short, that man owes me so much I could ask him to cut me his right arm and he wouldn't even flinch, were talking here about a new level of trust and indebtedness. Trust me when I tell you, if the molesting accusation won't cut it, from drugs to mass murder anything can be put on someone's back with the right amount of money, or threat.''

''And Funatsu…?'' she was becoming the innocent little girl we all love.

''Oh for that old devil I will deal personally, rest assure, justice will get him good, very very good.''

''One last question, Naruto…why?''

''I told you earlier when we first meet Tsubaki that whole speech on what happened with the world if the last good man on earth accepts corruption's power? And I will say it again, no matter how many times it's necessary - I ain't such a saint that I can promise to risk my life for strangers. Neither am I scum enough to sit quietly by while people are getting hurt before my eyes.

And if by that I have to stain my hands with evil to do what is right, then I will become a noble demon, I will bear this burden, or rather this crown gladly.''

By now she was smiling'' All my life I praised an unseen God, from an unseen world, when all this time one god was right here on earth helping us one by one.''

''Not exactly a god, but yes something in those lines.''

'' I have a feeling of what will happen if you win this game.''

''Don't keep me guessing…''

'' Your first action will be redeem yourself resurrecting everyone you may have killed, after which, you will make this world a far better place than any of the other diary holders could even dream of.''

''That….covers my main plan, yes.''

''Then come closer, young Naruto Uzumaki, I wish to give you my blessing in this errand.''

Naruto approached the blue haired girl keeping a close eye on the knife, she gently lowered his head to her level and placed a kiss on his forehead saying'' Remember this, First, in this game you should only trust those who share your conviction and honour.''

All Naruto`s thoughts had stopped when he saw her plunge the knife in her torso. Her smile was no dripping blood, and she collapsed, Naruto caught her by the shoulders.

''Why did you do it you fool, I told you all your suffering will stop, I could've saved you easily, maybe I still can.'' Naruto started to panic

He went for his phone, but she stopped him, bearing the same smile, she was losing blood fast.

''I don't think I can repeat these words so listen closely, I know you could have saved me, but you already did, this was the saving I needed. This is my decision, so please respect it, it was inevitable, I want you to become god, you are the only one who should be god, and you are the only one who can do this by himself." She said now coughing out blood

"Thank you for what you did, and for what you will do. And also, if it's not too selfish, please promise me that when you will recreate the world, I will live a happy life with my parents. That is all I ever wanted.'' She was beginning to close her eyes. Naruto didn't even noticed the tears forming in his eyes.

''I give you my word Kasugano Tsubaki, I give you my solemn word…'' she faded away from this world, Naruto closed her eyes.

The noise that was made attracted the follower's attention, the broke in, just in time to see Tsubaki disappear from his hands dispersing in red ribbons.

Seems like every diary owner dies in their own way, a reflection of their soul as it seems, here Tsubaki's soul was delicate like a ribbon and passionate as the colour of blood.

The followers were staring in awe not knowing what to believe, their oracle passed away in an unnatural death, what should that mean to them?

Almost all of them had a weapon of some sort, most likely with me and Yuno's name on them, Naruto had to ignore the crushing feeling of someone dying in my hands and save them.

Naruto rose up and tried to put the most perfect fanatic and desperate teenager act in his life, the voice matched his words ''No, NOOO, the god is angry at our oracle, he took her away she was deemed impure, Don't you get it, his wrath is still not kindled everyone who purged their sins in her are equally impure, god will strikes us all, Run you fools, Ruun! Leave this temple, save your lives, ruuuun!

Ignoring the screams and trample Naruto noticed Yuno getting up by herself.

He went by her side, she was still warm, but her fever seemed to drop drastically, she seemed lucid enough, Naruto brushed her hair to a side, and her bright cheeks seemed to regain their normal colour.

''How are you feeling, Yuno?''

She chuckled ''Better, what happened here, and whose the man behind you?''

'''Who?'' Naruto glanced behind only to see Funatsu still standing in the doorway he was holding a two handed hammer, seemed quite heavy.

Naruto turned back to Yuno.'' Yuno, sorry for putting you to work in your condition, but I you're the only one who can help me at this point''

She gave him a cheerful smile ''No, it's fine I'm feeling much better now, thanks for your concern, what do you need?

''Could you bring me a chair, 12 meters of rope a lighter and a sharp knife?''

She counted on her fingers '' Chair, rope, lighter and will an axe do if I can't find the knife?''

''Of course love, bring them in the in right chamber next to this one, the fanatics broke the door, and I need some privacy with my new toy.'' Naruto titled his head towards the old man.

A worried look in her eyes '''Are you sure about him, I could take him down easily for you I just need to-''

Naruto sealed her lips with a kiss, and after he released her, she was blushing like a school girl, at this point Naruto could ask her anything ''Trust me, I will be fine, now on your way my dear, and after you brought the materials, promise me you'll not peak in that room, or read your diary on what I will do to him, what happens there, I want it to stay there, we all have our dark side, and this is one side I would like to keep a secret even from you, understand?''

She was still mesmerized by that kiss, at this point he could ask her anything and she would agree with no hint of denial. ''Okay'' she spoke silently and went along.

''So, Funatsu, do tell why not strike me from behind while I was talking with the girl?''

The old man shook his head and replied with a grin ''Child, you should know this by now, you get wiser with age. That girl you mentioned earlier slaughtered half my men with ease, it would've been a fool's errand to try and attack such a killer. No I prefer to take my chances with you, little boy.''

Naruto thought he was having fun. ''Child, boy, little? Is that how you see me old man? Well, let me put it this way then.''

Naruto began to walk towards him slowly.'' This child, is going to make you surrender your weapon in 8 seconds, this boy is going to knock you unconscious and tie you down a chair, and this little guy over here will make you beg for death.''

He started laughing hysterically and matched his pace, Naruto picked an object from the floor. In this particular case it was a traditional vase it seemed important. The old man looked at me intrigued.

Naruto rushed towards him and he prepared a battle stance, useless though, because he threw the vase at his hands shouting ''Catch'', naturally he dropped the hammer and picked up the vase, Naruto was still at full speed towards him ''Good boy'' and with that Naruto swung a right hook right to his face, he was KO in the air. Not surprising though, he was an old man, and he was one angry ex-shinobi.

4 minutes later, after a lot of dragging and tying up he woke up restrained on a chair, strangely enough he wasn't panicking.

''And now what, you're going to kill me? Please, a kid like you will go to jail in no time, all the followers know me, if I'm missing someone will found out who killed me, my influence over this temple extends beyond your-''

Naruto got bored and tied his mouth and he dialled a number and spoke'' Don't worry, death is to kind for what you did, you'll wish for it, but no one will offer it. You killed people, destroyed a life and tortured for years a girl, for that prison is not enough, that's why I need to take some sort of action here, if not for Tsubaki then just so that I can feel that one drop of justice has been served. Now excuse me.'' He dialled, and waited for someone to answer.

'' Yes hello local hospital? Please send an ambulance to the Sacred Eye temple''

''Yes I know it's far but we have a person here in dire need of medical attention''

''What happened to him? Oh poor fellow, he's got himself rather badly injured.''

''How severe? Oh, a few broken ribs, fractured skull, suspected punctured lung both wrists are cut he's bleeding severely and the poor man is missing an eye.''

'' That long? Oh well it can't be helped then, thank you for your help, good day.''

Naruto ended the call, finally some fear went through his eyes,

'' Oh no, why kill you? There are worst things than death in this world, remember what you did to Tsubaki? Yes that qualifies as one.'' Naruto picked up the knife Yuno brought and with a sadistic gleam in his eyes, he said

"Now then, let's experiment." Naruto said grinning at the pain he was going to cause. (This is for you TheMagicManWithThePlan)

25 minutes later

Police was swarming the place, the followers were all contained in the temple for interrogation, every police officer passed by Naruto in a rush, and everyone had a clear objective to keep the situation in control and the press calm.

He was outside the temple leaned over a police car, holding Yuno to his side. Naruto saw some paramedics waving franticly with at the man the stretcher, more alive than dead, he should recover though, only bleed for about 8 minutes, the ambulance got faster.

Kurusu walked near Naruto with a serious expression. ''What happened to him?''

''Him, oh, he hell down the stairs pretty high distance I should say.'' Naruto said with a gleam in his eyes at the question.

Both Yuno and Kurusu knew that was a lie ''And how many times did he fell down the stairs?''

This time Naruto got serious as well '' I lost count''

He sighed ''What did he do?''

'' Killed two persons, you'll find some expired explosives in his room, enough evidence to make him guilty for a crime 6 years ago he wasn't punished for. Also, imprisoning a child and forcing her to sell her body for his own twisted pleasures.''

After hearing this, Kurusu checked his diary, to confirm his statements, after a moment he scratched the back of his head with a bored expression ''Heh, you let this one go quite easily don't you think?''

'' Time was limited and I have other plans for this evening''

''Such as?''

Naruto checked his diary, apparently Kurusu caught Minene but let her go in exchange for her contacts and friendship, as it would seem he's making allies behind my back, good man.

''Where's Minene, detective?''

He looked to his left, denoting invention, scratched his chin common move when someone wants to cover their mouth to prevent a lie '' She got away, her escape dairy was too clever, we'll get her next time.''

Naruto leaned over to Yuno's ear ''Let's go, we got one final mission for this evening'' they begun to walk, when he turned his head slightly to address Kurusu.

'' You can make all the allies you want, detective, just make sure she doesn't come after me or Yuno, and don't worry I won't attempt to hunt her down, everyone deserves at least one backup plan in case their main allies become their enemies.''

Naruto waved him his signature two finger goodbye ''And I'm proud of you detective, you finally learned my most valuable lesson –Always have a backup plan for everything.''

Walking past at least five police vehicles, I saw well-built man with white hair and matching suit waiting for me near a four seated limo.

'' Naruto.'' He saluted.

''Arashi'' I bowed my head slightly.'' Is Mr. Ken there?''

''Yes, he's been waiting for your presence'' with that he opened the door.

Naruto entered and signalled Yuno to follow him. After they made themselves comfortable, an imposing figure waited for us on the other end of the limo. A man in his mid-30's, raven hair long hair fully swept over exposing a wide slightly wrinkled forehead, black short boxed beard, dark suit, both of his hands resting on a lion headed staff. All that accompanied by a pair of golden eyes that were put in their proper light by his medium seized arched eyebrows.

'' I had to cancel two meetings just to be here, it better be important.'' He leaned over a small table which now I noticed rested two glasses of golden liquid ''Champagne? It's from 92.'' He offered Naruto a glass

''Ah good year, but wait, how about a toast first?'' He was just about to drink his glass.

'' On what?''

'' Oh, nothing grandiose, just in the honour of our partnership, may it live as onward as fresh as it once started'' Naruto leaned over to clink their glasses, he made sure to mix his with a few drops of Ken`s.

He drank his without hesitation.

''Out of curiosity, what was that just before, I know you do nothing without a firm reason.''

''Oh that? Just a simple trick the aristocrats used. When we clinked our glasses some drops of my champagne slipped into yours, if it my glass was poisoned you would've died by your own hand. I merely assured myself that everything was in proper order''

He chuckled with his grave voice amused by his remark '' And with that you never cease to impress me, Naruto, let's get to business then shall we?''

''With pleasure''

'' What's so important that requires my full influence as you said earlier?''

'' In the temple next to us, there are around 300 male followers that on my solid and firm knowledge are guilty of molesting a helpless girl. And yes all of them.''

'' Interesting, and what would you have me to do with them?''

'' I am well aware that it would be faster and less expensive to kill them all, but we both know I don't work that way. That's why I need you to send all of them in prison, not important what charge as long as is for life and they never see the face of another child again.''

Kaneki watched him solemnly for a full minute after replying '' I assume you are aware how many resources I'll have to waste on your request, for each person a new lawyer must be bribed a judge threatened and a prosecutor bought, not to mention the entire jury.''

''Well bending the law usually gets expensive.''

''Bending? What you're doing here is a plastic surgery on law's face to make it look like you please. Why is this so important, have they wronged you in any way?''

''No, they didn't do nothing to me directly, but they all followed blindly a demon's every command and enjoyed his every sin. A girl died in my hands because of that, on her dying moment I promised her justice and that's what I intend to give them.

I am aware of the gravity of the situation, that's why if you honour this request all debts will be paid in full.''

The imposing figure frowned at Naruto for ten seconds, after which he sighed in submission.'' Kid, we both know this request only needs 10 to 20 phone calls and it's done. What you did for me can hardly be covered with this. Nevertheless, I will honour your decision, until further accomplishments I will ignore any other demand.'' He pointed towards me '' But don't think I'm letting from under my protection, you're too valuable to lose, your right for demands may be suspended, but your life and especially that mind of yours is still precious in my eyes.''

Naruto brushed my head amused by his stubbornness. It always must got your way in the end, doesn't it?'' Fine then''

He smirked satisfied stretching his hand ''300 souls in prison in exchange for your right to ask any other favours, doses that cover it?''

Naruto grabbed his hand putting all his strength to endure that iron grip of his.

After their agreement, he poured Naruto another glass. Not taking his eyes off the golden liquid he asked '' Mind telling me who's the girl?''

''Oh right, I haven't made the proper introductions yet. Kaneki, meet Gasai Yuno, recently known as my girlfriend and a girl who slaughtered over 50 supposed to be dead fanatics.

He gave a healthy laugh, before continuing Naruto`s statement himself ''And Gasai Yuno, meet Kaneki Ken, commonly known as the Kuro-o, or man who controls over half of Japan and has the entire police department at his feet.''

''Pleasure meeting you Mr. Kaneki'' she extended her hand with that usual smile.

The man noticed Naruto`s worried look and kindly grabbed her gentle hand with three of his boxer fingers. After that Yuno was still curious about something and asked with a childlike curiosity.

'' Naruto, how did this man became your trusted ally in the first place?''

''Long story, Yuno, I'll tell you later.''

''Nonsense'' Kaneki took the word. '' We got all the time in the world, and if not I'll buy it all.'' He knocked in the black window above his head.'' Yes sir?'' the driver responded.

'' Pick a location Naruto"he told me, Naruto complied '' My high school, I need to pick up some medicine, and after that straight for my home.''

''You hear the man'' Kaneki said.'' Right away, sir!'' the window closed and the car started to move slowly. The imposing man opened another bottle of champagne, same year as he noticed, he offered Naruto a glass, and then started to relate their history, Naruto always knew he had a thing for storytelling.

''It started a while back I believe one year ago, when I was no more than five man gang leader, following orders from a lower rank mafia leader.'' He drank this glass.

'' One day, I received an order from the big boss as I called him, the guy who owned all the mafia. The order was more of a hit list, where if one of his men killed three certain targets and brought him their heads, that man would be awarded a respected rank in the mafia.

So naturally, I and the boys went solo, trying to find them. We didn't, one month had passed and the hit list was still active. It was like these targets never existed. One day when I was about to give up, Arashi my direct subordinate brings me this kid who says he knows their location. I ask, what do you want in exchange, he responded simply with-An alliance with you, or more exact your friendship, and the certainty that when I place you up high in the ranks you'll still keep this alliance alive.- and I was thinking, that all? Sure kid, you have a deal, but to my surprise there was more, the kid actually set out some rules for our agreement, and if I remember correctly-

Twos simple demands, for you they would seem trivial, but for me they mean the world, first, when you give me an objective, you are obliged to follow my every command, you and your men no matter how ridiculous hard or complex it is.

Second, when I give you the target you will kill the target and the target alone, I will not accept the words 'collateral damage', you are forbidden to kill threat injure or even look the wrong way at any other person but the target, no family, wives, children of close friends has to suffer in order for you to complete your objective. And if by any circumstance, ANY circumstance you fail to respect these two rules, my services will end that moment and I will become the worst possible enemy you could ever imagine.

I think that sums it all up, quite nicely. Still I don't know why, but something in his eyes made me think twice about not following his rules, It's hard to point it out but the fire in his eyes of pure determination I only saw at men that have nothing to lose and everything to gain.'' He sipped another glass

''And trust me girl, you should be afraid of a man that has nothing to lose, that kind of man is deadlier than the devil himself.''

They arrived at their first destination, Naruto got off the car to pick the items. Kaneki offered Yuno a glass as well and continued his story.

''Soon after our little alliance this kid shows up in my office with three faces and three addresses. I double checked them, and hardly believed it, they were our targets. It had to be a joke, I said, the entire mafia tried weeks and weeks to find their location and this kid shows up with them in just three days? Not likely. But Arashi insisted that we checked them, we found them, and we killed them. A miracle among miracles I said to myself, but soon after the big boss promoted me as a third rank mafia leader. From my old gang I only kept Arashi by my side, we fought in war together and from our long history together we became like brothers.''

Naruto arrived back carrying a small plastic bag. '' Found what you need?'' he asked him

'' Yeah, go on with your story'' Naruto grabbed my glass and enjoyed the treat.

'' And even to this day, he still won't tell me how he found out their identity'' Naruto leaned over Yuno, and whispered ''Kurusu has an easy password, and I bribed the homeless kids to gather all the info I needed, they know all the secrets on the streets, give them a picture and soon after they give you his location''

''Anyway…'' Kaneki seemed annoyed by my intervention'' Soon after the kills the real party started.''

''Wait, Mr. Kaneki I still missed something here, Yuki...'' she turned to me'' Why did you helped kill those three innocent men?''

''Innocent?!'' Kaneki shouted in disbelief. ''Don't even bother Naruto, I got it. My dear, those three bastards were rogue agents, they were selling mafia secrets to certain members, identities, locations, other rank's family members, everything to bring as much chaos and murder in the organization as possible. If anything, this kid prevented the death of other dozens innocent souls.''

Hearing that Yuno cuddled at Naruto`s chest pleased.

''Moving on, after I was promoted as an actual mafia leader, things got interesting, I was given serious task to accomplish, from breaking out several 'family' members, and identifying potential deadly recruits for the organization, to slowly infiltrate the police force, government and big companies, Sony, Toshiba, Toyota Industries, Canon, or even Panasonic.'' He opened a third consecutive bottle and offered them a glass.

''As it commonly believed the mafia doesn't do killing and or assassination since the 90's, now were more focused on….what I like to call it, World Domination. And at the present time, our branch is keeping Japan under a pretty nice leash if I can praise so myself.''

Naruto coughed to snap him out of tomorrow's dream.'' Yes as I was saying, the kid helped me a lot on those objectives, it seemed only natural, he told us where to go, who to bribe, how to persuade, what people to place in what positions how to do that and finally.'' He raised a glass as a toast

'' With my field work and his intellect, the big boss soon became my own little bit*h, and that is the exact and correct term for it. And glancing back three months from now, I became the new big boss, the old one had to retire actually. And it's no metaphor for murder, he actually had to retire, old man what can I say, he needed to leave the strings to a new, slightly younger but surely better puppet master, meaning yours truly, and for that I salute you Naruto.'' He drank the final glass. Naruto then ended the story.

''And from then after all I had to do was keep his position secure, prevent any assassinations, keep his influence fierce or healthy, and slowly control every corporation there is in this country, so far I'd say I got at least 65% of that goal.''

''70% Naruto, I recently acquired Tokio Marine Holdings, the damage you orchestrated on its investments proved serious enough to bankrupt the entire company, and it was almost as buying a company at an 80% sale, brilliant work there might I say.''

''Yeah, it's a miracle what you can do with enough creativity and a hacker friends just crazy enough to follow my orders''

''Aye to that!''

''Anyhow, were here'' arriving at their destination, Naruto opened the right door, letting Yuno leave first, she waved the mafia leader, and waited outside.

''Keep your guard up, Naruto, you will make an impressive amount of enemies this night'' he was referring to the 300 scheduled for prison, they may be locked but their brothers, friends and others might just find out who put them there.

'' No need, been in worst situations before, and besides I told you, this girlfriend of mine is just cute and gentle on the outside, and a real bloodthirsty amazon queen on the inside.''

''Yeah, whatever you say, hold on tightly to this girl, I already like this one she seems rather nice and adaptive, and after all that story she still wears that smile as if her feelings for you hasn't changed a bit.''?

''Will do, take care''

''You as well''

The limo left and they headed for Naruto`s house, Yuno was leaning on his shoulder holding him arm with both hands. ''Naruto, why did you bring me here, at your house, alone, in the middle of the night, when no one's around….''

''Don't get any cute ideas, I'm just concerned about your health, earlier this night you collapsed under fever I want to keep you under close observation this evening.''

'' That's it….?'' She replied with a hurt voice.

'' Alright, I also want to play doctor a little''

'' That will work to!'' she regained her happiness.

Later that night, it was all fun and games the first half an hour, after that her fever kicked in again, and Naruto had to watch her closely, the medicine he got from their school were quite effective, she fell asleep soundly in his bed. Naruto pulled out a spare bedroll before he was ambushed by Kurama and they fell soundly asleep.


	5. The Fifth Part 1

Chapter 5

Naruto began to feel the horror as his veins started pulsing rapidly again. He couldn't see anything that could have caused it, just some furniture covered with dust which Naruto felt that if he touched it, it would crumble into small pieces.

Naruto felt like he was being watched but nothing showed itself. His heart began to beat wildly as if he were again chased by a beast down a narrow corridor.

Naruto became desperate, he spun in all directions until he hit the wall with his back. Naruto was shaking and felt a lake of sweat. He saw in front of him two white hands that reminded him of White Zetsu stretched towards him and begun hugging his face. Fine long fingers touched him and all Naruto felt the icy cold emanating from those hands. So cold Naruto could feel that his skin could crack and slip off flesh. Naruto pulled off that icy embrace and turned around scared as if the Shinigami himself was after him and ran, just ran.

As Naruto was running, from the walls as if actually inside them, flashed like lightning the face of a women of a glowing white, contrasted with a pair of dead eyes, so dark Naruto thought he was staring at Kaguya once again. She looked at me with those cold and black eyes in curiosity, as if she found it hard to believe I was there. She looked at her fingers and something was clinging onto them, there were pieces of Naruto`s burned skin. He could feel blood streaming down his cheeks from the new wounds. Naruto couldn't move until the moment he saw her smiling at him.

Her smile revealed mouth full of fangs. Her face suddenly grew weak, it became skinny and it twisted itself resembling that of an insane witch, and her tongue was slipping over those glassy fangs. Her fingers lengthen and turned into claws. She was still in that wall, but that didn't stopped her to rush towards me, Naruto was petrified fear never having experienced something so terrifying more so than the Nine-Tailed Fox himself. Naruto somehow managed to dodge her, barely. A sharp scream, and she rushed again.

By now Naruto was running, slamming through doors out of his way, breaking down some of them. Naruto felt like the mythical Minotaur he had learned about in school trapped in its own maze, caught in a never ending game of fright. Another such creature appeared from another wall. Naruto stumbled on the thick dust on the floor, just barely escaping from being decapitated.

Others appeared and were crawling on the walls after Naruto, from the walls, from the floor….

Naruto ran and kept running. Doors meant nothing to him now as they all fell under the combined weight of his body, strength and the speed of his. Naruto could feel his shoulders being crushed from some sort of pain, but he didn't stop, Naruto didn't dare to stop. And eventually rescue came. In the last room that Naruto entered, he fell in a cone of light from a crack on the ceiling, as Naruto saw it was raining from the same crack as well. That light had witnessed him collapsing from fatigue on the floor at the same time with a rotting door from behind, Naruto was too tired to stand up. He gathered himself in a hunched over position as if he were in his bed the other night.

Now as Naruto waited for the end. But it wouldn't come… Those spectres could not step into the light, they stretched their arms after Naruto but he saw smoke coming out of them and they withdrew them quickly, screaming at him. This light, this daylight it hurt them badly. Naruto waited in silence, time was passing, and so was the day…

Those spectres are still here, revolving around him, always retreating in the walls after they expose their heads to watch him. Naruto was their prey after all, they won't let him get away. He saw other shadows around him but couldn't distinguish them. Naruto ended up hunted in a cursed house. For every hour, the light was turning into a darker shade of red. Outside Naruto could hear a permanent chanting, a choir of somehow, sounds like Latin, all those souls chanting made him realize he had become a new offering for this demon lair, they were all chanting to their gods…

Naruto had wondered how all this happened. He had remembered clearly hearing a girl scream and had rushed in those woods to find her, but nothing, he heard the same scream coming from this house, thought maybe she was still there, was it all an illusion? It must've been, the villagers were all glowing and beaming when Naruto first arrived, that demonic happiness when you watch a soon to be offering.

The sun will be setting in minutes and soon all of his defences will be instantly broken down. And now all that remains in his memory will be just some unfulfilled promises, and a wasted goal to change this world….

Outside the chanting became more vocal, clouds were eating what remained of the light, and the shadows grew thirstier. Every shadow bore bright bloody eyes, with no pupil. Sharp claws were crawling the floor towards Naruto, countless fangs sparkled in their own light, and now these shadows are shouting the most terrifying growl no man should ever hear.

'And this is the end, huh?' Naruto stood up still shaking. 'A leader…a Hokage should die standing. If I am to die here, now, then I'll die swinging taking a mountain load of you creeps with me! Dattebayo'

_**I could lift you up**_

_**I could show you what you wanna see**_

_**And take you where you wanna be**_

'What the…?'

_**You could be my luck**_

_**Even if the sky is falling down**_

_**I know that we'll be safe and sound**_

_**We're safe and sound!**_

'Where is this coming from?!'

_**I could fill your cup**_

_**You know my river won't evaporate**_

_**This world will still appreciate**_

'This sounds Way too familiar!'

_**You could be my luck**_

_**Even in a hurricane of frowns**_

_**I know that we'll be safe and sound**_

'Almost like my…..'

With that thought in mind, Naruto opened his eyes to see a bright morning sunlight brushing his face with its warm hug for a new day.

_**(Safe and sound)**_

_**We're safe and sound**_

_**(Safe and sound)**_

_**We're safe and sound**_

_**(Hold your ground)**_

_**We're safe and sound**_

_**(Safe and sound)**_

Naruto grabbed his phone and closed the music player. As he placed it down Naruto could help but notice how wet his hands were and now taking a closer look, his night clothes were sticking to his skin, his entire body is soaked in its own fright, and Naruto felt like he had actually lived that nightmare.

Naruto was shaken out of his thought by a sharp bite to his ankles. Hissing in pain, Naruto looked down and saw Kurama looking at him. Blinking Naruto checked his alarm clock and saw that it was already 11am.

"Huh, looks like I overslept. Well, you hungry Kurama?" Naruto asked getting excited yips from the fox before it tried to dart through Naruto`s legs towards the door when it was picked up by the scruff of its neck and lifted to eye height. Kurama then yipped before trying to struggle out of Naruto`s grip.

''A nightmare? That was it? It felt more real than life itself! What gives, I thought I almost died there.'' Naruto said to Kurama who was for a reason trying to escape his grip and get to something behind him?

'' You almost died where Naruto?'' For a moment Naruto thought he heard Yuno's voice.

Naruto inspected his room and he actually saw Yuno lying in his bed, still rubbing her eyes. The same moment Naruto realized he was lying on the floor sleeping in a futon.

'' The fuck? What….why did I slept here…and why are you in my bed, wait no, how did you get in my house?'' Naruto thought surprised cause due to his childhood he would usually wake up the moment someone invaded his bubble of spatial awareness which was cultivated during his time as a Shinobi.

She titled her head to the right bearing the same surprised look. ''You don't remember?''

'' What am I supposed to remember?'' Naruto asked with the same surprised look.

She replied with the same calm voice as if explaining to a child '' Our little adventure to the Sacred Eye temple, we went there on detective Kurusu's intel, found Sixth and Twelfth, I killed Twelfth and Sixth died in your hands after which we….''

Naruto started having the most annoying headache of his life, with it all the memories from the other night resurfaced, everything, down to the part where Naruto acted doctor for Yuno. Naruto then turned around and discreetly wiped his nose. Naruto then rubbed his temples and noticed Yuno still talking and making livid movement with her arms to support her story.

'' Stop, stop, I get it now, I just zooned out for a moment, probably from that nightmare it was one hell of a nightmare to say the least.''

She ended her story telling and adopted a concerned look, by now she rose up sitting straight on the bed facing me with a concerned look. '' What was the dream about?''

Naruto stretched his arms to regain some senses '' It was….imagine being sounded by spectres, and then multiply that image with all the serious phobias known to man, and all of this added with seconds that seemed to pass like hours, then of course the certainty of being trapped forever in that chamber while a choir of fanatics are chanting you're a profane ritual, you being the human offering.'' Naruto just spoke the last two words and he felt her pull him down to her level hugging him tightly and stroking his head to soothe Naruto, her voice seemed almost angelic

'' And with me here, none of those creatures existed, it was all a dream, and now I'm here with you. You know better than anyone nothing could harm you, and especially not when I'm around here as your shield and sword, as it will be forever''

Naruto hugged her back, and got up ranking a hand through his dank blonde hair hair, she also got up holding his hand and gave him a questioning look as if asking 'are you alright now?' I smiled.

'' Thanks for the encouragement, you always seem to know my motivation buttons. I just had a minor slip up, hopefully won't happen again.'' Now his tone grew solemn.'' The dream world is one of the few domains I can't yet control in my life it always bothered me, but I never thought it would one day bite so badly.'' She pushed Naruto with her shoulder playfully '' We'll work on that in the future, but don't worry, I know you got that world already conquered, just have to make you realize that as well.'' Naruto chuckled and gave her a kiss on the cheek before walking towards the bathroom.

'' We'll see soon enough, won't we?'' By now Yuno could hear him brushing his teeth, she went back on the bed, facing the roof with a bored look.

''Naruto, what are your plans for today?''

Naruto cleared his mouth with water and replied '''that depends, what day is it?''

'' Saturday, by the way your alarm is going off again.''

Naruto spat out some toothpaste '' Right, I keep at least two alarms just to be sure I wake up.''

'' This one has a memo written, it says 'Mom arrives at 12, this Saturday' isn't that today? Furthermore, aren't you an orphan, you yourself said so?''

Naruto finished brushing his teeth, and was now in the process of washing his face. Naruto had soap on his face, and didn't hear the last reply right. '' I think it is, what was the time again?''

'' Eleven and a half, I think you'll be a bit late.''

Naruto was taking a shower, and just about to finish up, when it hit him and a word announced his full comprehension ''Shit…''

Naruto rapidly cleaned himself up, dried with towel superficially wrapped around his lower body and ran for his closet. Fishing out a decent outfit, white shirt, black trousers with a thick jacket, it was raining outside, and ran again for the bathroom to change. Naruto didn't bothered to notice Yuno's amused expression.

''What's the rush?'' she asked in a matching tone.

From the bathroom he replied, the voice matching his current struggle to dress up properly. '' It takes exactly 1 hour 45 to get to the airport by bus, and exactly 45 minutes to get there by car, I'll be late no matter what I take so I have to hurry, it's been over a month since mom visited and she sounded quite thrilled on the phone, I don't want to let her down.''

As Naruto rushed for the door, he stopped mid step glancing back.

'' Sorry to leave so fast, I'll see you somewhere tomorrow, you know your way out right?'' She nodded with the same playful expression. Naruto walked in a rush down the stairs dialling for a taxi.

While still waiting for it outside, Naruto couldn't brush the feeling away as if that playful smile held some other meanings behind it.

I never got the chance to think it through, the taxi arrived, I got on the seat next him and said '' Hey, wanna make a quick ¥7000? But you'll have to break a few traffic rules.'' The old guy grinned and took the cash speeding without hesitation, he was definitely greedy but Naruto wasn't complaining.

We arrived with enough time to spare, the old guy had some solid driving experience in his pocket.

After waiting for about 6 minutes, Naruto found his mother figure at the luggage zone, she waved a few times with a smile that indicated her joy and how much she missed him, soon after, she grabbed Naruto into a tight hug.

''Grip….tight…can't breathe…''

''Sorry Naruto but it's been too long and I missed you, so suffer in silence'' she said ironically

Rea Amano, always the comic type. She is Naruto`s next door neighbour and when Naruto`s parents died, she volunteered to take custody of Naruto. That was when Naruto was at the age of 7.

She's been traveling quite a lot with her business as a programmer, mainly game developer, recently she told me her team was working on this new pc game called Devil may Cry 5. She had a son named Yukiteru which was at the age of 14. Naruto had met him several times and they would have become great friends if not the fact that Yukiteru was on his phone recording everything around him at every possible minute. Naruto did the same so he could say anything considering it was Yuki that influenced him. Yuki was currently in a different school

After that touching moment, the two took a taxi home. On the ride home, they had casual small talk.

''Wow, you've grown quite a lot, haven't you?'' she said poking his face with a smile

''It's been only a month…'' Naruto said with a deadpan

''Still, there's a difference, and would you look at that, you gained some muscle too'' while stroking his biceps. ''Whose been feeding you?''

''No one….regular exercise and a healthy diet can get you that easier.''

'' Still you seem way more mature since the last time I saw you, something has changed….what is it'' she questioned touching her chin, finally an idea sparkled and she hit the palm of her hand with her fist. '' Found it! You got yourself a girlfriend haven't you!''

Naruto was actually surprised at her rather spot on decision.

`So that's where I got most of my intuitive skills, figures. `

'' Yeah, something like that'' Naruto said rubbing the back of his neck. Naruto was actually clueless whether or not to tell her about his and Yuno ''special'' relationship. Because let's be honest, special is one of the few ways you can name the way a stalker battle forged princess whose loves beyond words a teenager who merely considers her a good ally, friend, and…. What was he kidding he liked her as well.

'' What's that supposed to mean? Are you paying her for services Naruto! ''She asked seriously

Naruto looked at her with shocked and somewhat deadpan expression. Well that escalated quickly!

He replied with a matching voice.

'' Hell no! She's just a good friend, and we happen to like each other, I didn't announced it to anyone yet, so I don't think it's official yet.'' She looked at Naruto for a few seconds with a gaze that was literary staring into his soul, after which she regained her joyful attitude, and patted him on the head.

''Oh c'mon, I was just teasing you, you have no idea how cute you look all confused and tensed. Like a confused kit'' she teased not seeing the spikes of Naruto`s hair droop a little when he heard it.

`Dammit Kurama, I blame you` Naruto hissed out

"What did you say?"

"Nothing"

''So, what would you like for dinner?''

''Anything you can get ready in under 7 minutes, I'm starving.'' She hugged Naruto once more, and retreated back in her seat. ''Ramen it is! I know it's your favourite.''

''And always will be.'' Naruto replied matching her tone.

They arrived home, Naruto got her two heavier than they took the luggage, she paid the taxi driver, and Naruto followed her towards the door.

No sooner than that happened, they both were startled by a disturbing fact. The front door was unlocked.

''Naruto, you forgot to lock the door again, haven't you? I do think this is the million time I tell you, burglars, vandals, fanatic girls, and scary clowns can come through the front door and then you'll be in more trouble than you could imagine!'' she said with a finger raised to emphasize her words and using the same finger flicked Naruto on the forehead.

''Ow, sorry, I woke up a little late this morning, and wrapped things up a little too fast, honest mistake, won't happen again.'' Naruto said casually, while stepping in the house and placing the luggage in a corner and rubbing the now pulsing spot on his forehead to reduce the swelling.

The only problem with this situation is, Naruto left Yuno to close the door. Knowing her, Naruto knew she'd never forget such an important detail, so it should go without even saying that…

As Naruto climbed the stairs towards his room, while Rei was admiring the fest Yuno prepared in the kitchen. Roasted beef with mashed potatoes, the appetizer being stewed vegetables, and for desert Naruto smelled a cake made of something including chocolate. It may not seem like much, but for Naruto, this was the perfect meal for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

Any time of the day, this was his favourite. It got everything a still growing teenager would need, proteins, carbohydrates, and enough natural energy meaning vegetables and sugar, that could keep anyone up 3 nights in a row.

'Since when did you become a professional cooker?'' Rea asked still admiring the dinner. Naruto was still climbing the stairs when he replied. '' I'll tell you in a few moments'' Fishing out his phone, Naruto checked his diary, and it only confirmed what he had assumed, Yuno was in his room, cleaning and…..organizing his things.

This would seem quite harmless to most people, even for Naruto if he was a little more disciplined, but in the past few months Naruto had gotten himself in a little too much work then he could handle.

Started reading a few books, placed some marks for good quotes, and placed them in a corner and placed them under my desk, printed a few essays about Japanese and Greek Mythology and left them under my bed for a goodnight read, again forgetting about the, and other such that would take too long to detail. Main idea, Naruto`s room was a semi-chaotic, there was still enough space to wander around to do your business, but all the places that weren't normally looked at, contained stacks of papers, or books. And surprisingly even for him, Naruto knew where most of those stuff were, but now, his little order has been ruined.

Naruto opened the door with an expecting sight, and saw his room, double its size, with all the books papers and materials gathered in tidy order, in or on the desk, closet, under the bead, or above the closet. Main thing was…

'' You...you just made my room unreco-'' Naruto began to murmur with a dramatic expression, but Yuno got up from cleaning his desk, and placed a piece of paper in his hands. It had an interesting diagram, a table, and a title that said.

''List of where to find everything?!'' Naruto said in disbelief.

She nodded, and replied with a hurt expression that gradually turned into a serious one.'' I just had to clean up this room, your mother wouldn't approve of me otherwise. But at the same time, I knew how much you valued your personal order, so I made a list explaining where I placed everything.''

She approached Naruto and placed a finger on the list indicating what she was saying ''Alphabetical order, and I graded every item of its importance thinking it would help you organize yourself a little better next time.'' She drew back from the list and held both her hands joined together as if pleading ''Well? What do you think?''

Naruto was still inspecting the list, it was quite detailed. Aside from that, a quick question regarding present circumstances rose to mind. Naruto looked up from the list at her asking '' Leaving this aside, where did you learned how to cook like that?''

She replied with an innocent smile and look'' I once watched a full season of Master Chef, plus that, I'm a quick learner.'' She added with a smile closing her eyes.

'' That you are indeed, and much, so much more'' Naruto said with a laugh as he walked over, and hugged her affectionately.

At that precise moment, Rei, stepped in the room, and said in a high pitched voice ''Aww, you two look so cute together.''

Naruto released the hug, and asked Yuno silently'' You mentioned earlier, you wanted to mom's approval?''

She nodded with a shy expression, which added that much more to her cuteness.

''Then….my next action should be amusing to me, and stressful for you.'' She gave Naruto a puzzled look, of which he ignored, grabbing her hand, and leading her outside, next to Rei.

''Mother, meet Gasai Yuno my...girlfriend, and Yuno, meet Rea Amano. I assume you two have a lot of talk to do, so I'll just leave you to it.'' He left them both outside, one with a still puzzled look, and the other with a welcoming smile.

He closed and locked the door, after replying '' I'll be down in a few minutes, just need to organize a few things here, have fun.''

`Well this should keep them busy for the next 10-15 minutes. I know mom is very picky when it comes to food, and Yuno is quite determined to impress her. While that should be fun to watch, I still need to put some order in this room. ` Naruto thought as he rolled up his sleeves and got to work.

''So…where should we start, huh? She even organized my computer desktop…?'' Naruto checked it up, and indeed she did.

After a thrill reorganize, Naruto walked down to the kitchen, took a seat at the table, just in time to see Rei try one of Yuno's stewed vegetables.

`Most of the time, she's very picky at her food, let's see how this turns out. `

She ate it quite hastily, after she replied with delight in her voice'' It was simply delicious, Yuno, you are an excellent cook!''

''Thank you very much Miss Amano'' she replied still shy with her hands folded together at her lap.

''Oh please, call me Rea'' she waved her hand casually, after that she turned to face Naruto with a serious look but not so serious voice '' Naruto, you found yourself a cute, funny, polite and excellent cook, marry her!''

Naruto was eating the same vegetables and nearly chocked at her statement, Yuno had to pat him on the back.

'' Why so tensed Naruto?'' mom said noticing his reaction, he had to admit, her intuition and perception was quite higher than any normal mom should have '' Don't tell me you didn't even do it yet'' she replied with an inquiring and quite suggestive look.

This time, he nearly chocked on the glass of water but regained his composure quickly.

'This chocking this is really starting to piss me off…. `

''MOM, stop asking private questions! We just recently got together, the thought of marriage hasn't even crossed our minds!''

''Well….'' Yuno said with a timid voice.

`Don't tell me she's actually considering that! ` Naruto thought with a shocked expression at her reaction.

''Ha, I knew it!'' mom said pointing a finger at Yuno.'' She's genuinely in love with you, and as I know well Naruto, you have trouble showing her the same emotions, aren't I right Yuno!''

''In a way, yeah…'' she added.

'' Feminine sense, never lies!'' she smirked proudly with arms folded.'' Naruto, you better treat this girl nicely, these kind of girls are one in a million you know.'' She grabbed a chair, and signalled Yuno to sit beside her. '' Now my dear, let's talk about you and my son, shall we?''

The innocent girl simply complied a little more relaxed and happy with a smile.

`This is turning bad, knowing mom, she'll get in the intimate stuff straight on. I have to prevent that! `

Naruto coughed to attract attention ''Mom, shouldn't we eat, it's getting quite late, you know, and that steak isn't going to stay fresh till morning''

She just shrugged not taking her look off Yuno ''Oh don't worry, it won't take long, just want to know my future daughter in law a little better, if needed I'll recook it later, now, Yuno'' she got closer to the girl as preparing for an interrogation.'' Have you and Naruto, reached what kids today call 'first or second base yet'?''

The pink haired girl, adapted surprisingly fast responding with a lighting like speed '' We've only kissed a few times so far, but he wasn't shy in showing me affection in the past. For example there was this carnival where we…..''

And Naruto assume, you can deduce the rest. The night turned all kinds of awkward for him, but for them it just seemed like a walk in the park. Yuno like a clever girl omitted incriminating details and kept our whole history in a romantic view, mother was mesmerized by the tale, asking for details continuously, details which Yuno kindly provided, or invented at times. And Naruto, well he was trying to keep a cool face and enjoy his dinner, happy on a level that the two of them got along so well together. Even so, as it was expected since the moment he had pushed Yuno into mom's influence….

In a secured and unidentified location, in a room improvised to look like a doctor's cabinet, a woman was lying on an operating table, while a bald man was unwrapping a bandage over her left finishing the process, he inspected the wound and replied with a satisfied voice.

''It's healed quite nicely, you should be able to walk normally from now on, just make sure you don't bruise the area it could damage your wound.''

The woman pulled down her maroon trousers back, and placed herself in a sitting position on the table.'' Thanks doc, do I still need to take those medications?''

The said doctor, returned to his seat, he was old man after all.'' No need, there's no more danger of infection, and from what I see, you should heal completely in the next 3 or 4 days. But don't worry, by now you can walk run or dance freely without any issue, although I doubt a little pain could stop you from doing so.''

''Got that right.'' She replied with a smirk.

''I'm curious, though, who managed to lay a hand on the powerful Uryuu Minene?'' he asked grinning.

She got up, and grabbed her jacket, walking near a window that connected the room with another cabinet ''Shut it. And don't investigate too much if you want to live.''

''Fine fine, just make sure you don't get shot in the right one as well.''

''By the way'' she asked while looking at some kids waiting on a bench on the other room'' Since when has this become a paediatric hospital?''

''Ow, those kids?'' he asked looking at the same direction. '' They lost their parents in the Sacred Eye accident. I was told they were there during the incident, some of them are rumoured to have seen the whole event, poor kids.''

''They were there….''

''They were brought for a medical examination, earlier today. Officially, we are a normal hospital after all.''

That incident was reported as a religious group suicide. In lack of a better excuse of course, because saying that a girl did most of the killing would be hard to believe by anyone. Minene thought to herself.

''Looking at that boy, he's probably thinking at avenging his parents.'' The old doctor commented looking at a particular 5 year old boy, with a green, Mario like outfit.

''Revenge is pointless in this case. It's normal for the parents to die before the child.'' Suddenly her phone buzzed. She picked it, and looked at the entries, after examining them, she looked at the said child, then back at her phone. A menacing smile appeared on her face. How good is that, this kid seems to be hiding a lot more potential than anyone could've guessed, wonder what he'll do with it.

After those thoughts Minene decided it would be interesting to follow the little kid after she got her equipment back.

Back at the Amano residence.

After dinner, Naruto went to the bathroom to wash his face. He stared in the mirror for a few good minutes, before he found the guts to go back and endure more what Naruto assumed was private stories of his life. Soon after he had arrived in the living room, Yuno looked up to him and commented with a seductive expression and tone.

''I just saw you naked.''

That one took Naruto by such a surprise he needed a few seconds to process it, fortunately Rei stepped it.'' Oh, she's just kidding Naruto, look here, I got pictures with you when you were a little baby, and oh look Yuno, this is where he first learned how to use toilet, he was such a fast leaner even as a child.'' They both laughed, and appeared to be having a wonderful time admiring the naked Naruto. Sometime he had regretted the fact that since his birth parents were close to the Amano family, when he was adopted by them, Rei had made a mad dash for the photo albums before he could burn them with the convenient flamethrower he had fashioned with a lighter and deodorant spray. So Naruto decided to leave them at be, and rest on the couch nearby until things cooled off.

Naruto figured he`d have to walk Yuno home tonight, so leaving for his room wasn't an option. Apparently he had taken quite the good nap after they strolled through three albums of baby me.

In Deus's dimension.

The imposing god was resting in his chamber, on his usual chair admiring a screen where someone was conducting their on mission of gathering weapons and preparing for what appeared to be a small war.

''This diary seems interesting, too.''

Murumur was paying attention to a pot where she was cooking her dinner consisting of fresh vegetables, pork meat and some traditional balls of rice.

'' Yep. There are different types of future diaries. Their powers change with their forms.''

'' Like Sixth's scroll, eh?'' Deus commented amused.'' Heh, that makes things interesting. All the diary owners have their own peculiarities. But from what we've seen only First knows how to profit from his the most. Although I'll admit it's not the most powerful, or the most far seeing, at the end of the day its nothing more than a weapon, and we all know a weapon is as strong as it's wielder''

''Yeah, but no matter what weapon or who uses the weapon, only one contestant can win the game.'' Murumur replied munching on a ball of rice.'' The rules of the game state that it will only end when all other players are defeated. Out of the twelve diary owners, only nine remain. And I hope the winner is decided before your body rots Deus.''

''Indeed, although I am still curious what will First do with regards to Second, they seem to grow quite attached to each other.'' Deus added with an inquiring grin '' Or perhaps I should ask what will Second do with First when the time comes, who knows…''

At the Uzumaki residence.

Naruto was resting peacefully, minding his own business, when Rei felt the need to hold his nostrils together forcefully waking him up.

After Naruto regained his breath, he looked at her with menacing eyes.

''What?'' she replied '' We both know you wouldn't wake up otherwise, don't make me remind you of the endless times I had to beg you to get up for school!'' She made her point, which was quite clear even for him.

Naruto brushed his eyes, and arranged in a sitting position on the couch. He noticed Yuno, right next to him. After Rei watched Naruto adjust himself to a comfortable sitting arrangement, she took the word.

'' Alright, now on a more serious matter. I've taken a few days free from work this week''

''Why for? Naruto asked, normally she would only have to work for about 6 hours or so, in an establishment not too far from her house, her company had a headquarter even in our town, so why skip work, when so close to home?

''You probably heard about the Sacred Eye incident on the news.'' Naruto nodded curious of what she knew.

'' A colleague from work was among the deceased. I was asked to take care of their child.''

''How old is the child'' Yuno asked.

'' He's four or five year old boy. Well, it's just for three days, so don't worry I'll be doing all the watching over part.'' She raised up, and stretched her hands. '''Well, it's getting late, how about you stay in for tonight Yuno?''

''Huh?'' she took Naruto yet again by surprise with her ideas. Naruto had no time to react at all, because Yuno was way ahead of him.

''Thanks, I'd love to!''

''Then it's settled!'' Rei said while walking over to Naruto room.

She arranged for an improvised bed on the floor, for Naruto and when he asked why, this were her words exactly '' A lady shouldn't sleep on the floor Naruto, you know that!'' Naruto didn't made any remark to that. Although he figured it would look too convenient if he`d go down without a struggle, Naruto honestly didn't want Rei to find out Yuno stayed the other night at his place, to many cute ideas would fill her mind.

''But why does she have to stay in my room?''

''No need to be shy about it.''

`Is this me shy….really mom? ` Naruto thought with a deadpan

''I'll be sleeping downstairs, so try not to be too loud.''

''Right…'' was the only loud word that came from Naruto`s mouth.

She got up after finishing the bed, and walked to the door, with a hand on the knob, she said '' It's very rare to have such an understanding parent, you know!''

Naruto actually considering to say the phrase-This couldn't get any more awkward! - And at the exact time, Naruto could swear he almost heard Deus say-That sounded like a challenge to me

Rei reopened the door, and placed a pack of condoms on his desk saying'' Don't make any babies before you get married, use protection, bye now!'' Naruto threw a pillow at the door, fortunately it stopped the door from reopening again.

Yuno was taking a shower, and as sure as the sun will rise tomorrow, Naruto knew mom had a few last words for her as well, fortunately I will never know them. Fortunately Yuno didn't hear what Rei said

Back in said shower, Yuno was undressing, when Rei, stepped near the door to say a few words.

'' Yuno, I'll leave the towels over here''

''Thank you very much''

'' Oh, and do use my body wash, it makes your skin really smooth. Use it without any restraints, Naruto will be knocked out.''

''Thank you''

''Oh and Yuno''

''Yes''

''Please take good care of Naruto, he may act all tough and prepared, but in reality he's an innocent child. And take all the time you need dear!''

`Innocent child huh? He may be innocent at times, avoiding to kill by any means, but a child? From what he has become now, a child would be an insult to describe him, he's everything I need him to be, and I will make sure he remains that way. `

Yuno was thinking in silence. After she finished her shower, she brushed her long hair at her back, leaving only two strands of hair dangling to the side of her face. This new hairstyle exposed her smooth forehead, and highlighted her deep red eyes. She returned to Naruto's room and snuggled in the bead, the room was drowned in darkness, and only a ray of light from Naruto's phone made the room visible.

While Yuno was taking a shower, Naruto started to analyse their little adventure at the sacred eye temple.

Rei told them that kids lost their parents in that massacre, it's only natural that the children were there the whole event. Before they got in the main temple Naruto saw kids wandering around the garden.

`Now thinking about this, the most obvious mistake in that entire scenario was us making our identity publicly aware, well publicly aware for those who saw us at the temple at least. ` Naruto thought

Of course, all the men are imprisoned thanks to Kaneki, and the women never saw them because they never participated in their rituals or were given instructions to apprehend or kill. But one thing bothered him, the thought that kids, at the age of 4-5 years old, are curious by nature, they wouldn't just sit where they are told, they have to look explore and ask questions, and thinking that a bunch of kids saw them before they entered the temple, and perhaps after they had gotten out, in which Naruto didn't pay close attention, but nonetheless, the main idea is that once he had killed someone, their relatives will seek revenge. It's a common bad guy mistake, kill someone, and the brother, wife or child takes revenge. In this case it can only be the by coincidence such a child is coming to his house tomorrow.

But the most disturbing fact of all of this, the one that got Naruto started on all this theory.

Naruto got out his phone, opened it and searched for tomorrow's entries. They were all in perfect order, except for a part, the part about the new kid. Knowing future Naruto, he would note every detail of him, if he seems to suspect him and Yuno, or just Yuno, or if he's just an innocent kid. And all the entries are going smoothly except for

14:12 pm, Kid proudly shows a picture he drew, and rushes towards Yuno to give it as a present.

`And that's it, no information on what happens next, does she accept it, is he happy, is she happy, am I bothered by that fact,`

Naruto thought seeing something similar to this but could exactly figure out what it was. `What they do next, and more importantly, what does the kid do next. The entries stop after this part, all of them, strikingly similar to a…`

''Dead end flag…'' Naruto murmured to himself. This brought up Yuno's attention who was lying peacefully in her bed, Naruto didn't even noticed her presence, until she asked.

'' What was that Naruto…?'' seems like she fell asleep quite fast, and he had woke her up, although he was impressed by her sensitive hearing.

'' Yuno, I want you to be on your guard tomorrow, I have a feeling the kid who will visit us won't be just a regular child with pure intentions. My diary stops abruptly at an entry, similar do a dead end flag.''

Naruto saw her blink a few times, before she rested her head on the pillow, sighing and saying '' Remember when Deus told us about the rules, and how diary holder can't predict another diary holder's actions? Maybe there is a possibility that the new kid will be under the influence of a diary holder, or working for a diary holder, or even-

'''Being a dairy holder'' Naruto finished her statement.

''Exactly, in any case, if he bothers you so much, I could just kill him and be done with it.''

'' Killing is not an option, Yuno. I told you over and over, from now on you will kill only in self-defence or to protect someone dear, that is all, you know how I feel about killing another person, let alone a child. I will not stand by watching how a child is murdered only on the presumption that he may be a diary holder." Naruto stated as his eyes burned with the fabled determination of his.

He could see her disappointed look, his phone was still lighting the room. She submitted in the end and sighed. '' Fine we'll do it your way, then what's out battle plan for tomorrow?''

''Very, very simple, if he's a threat, we act accordingly in self-defence, if he's innocent, then my diary is either malfunctioning or my will, attitude, spirit is not in proper synch with my diary.''

Naruto learned the last part after a few experiments and the sacred eye incident. Apparently his diary shines at its prime when he was at his prime as well, ergo, when he was bored, scared or depressed which was unlikely, it will act accordingly. Weird diary he had to say, but in a way not so different than his previous one.

'' We will wait for tomorrow, and see what comes, alright?''

'' Whatever you say Naruto'' she replied.

He assumed at that time, the night would just end normally, but after 10 minutes or so, Yuno broke the silence. 'Say, Naruto, aren't you going to jump on me?''

`Why do I get the feeling mom implanted that thought in her head? ` Naruto deadpan

''I hope you didn't just say that just to get my attention.'' Naruto said not turning his head from the pillow.

''Why not? Your mother gave us approval, what's the restraint?'' she asked with a hurt voice.

~LIME BEGINS~

Standing up Naruto walked over to where Yuno was sleeping. Her crimson eyes tracking every movement of his. Naruto looked down at Yuno form. Yuno had a very slender figure, her body was toned due to the exercises she did when she was following (stalking) Naruto. Her surprisingly D cup chest looked bigger on her slender frame and due to the unflattering school uniform making them seem smaller than they actually were. Her currently attire belong to Rei but it looked infinitely better on Yuno with the pink silk shirt sliding of the shoulder exposing creamy skin for Naruto`s eyes to roam over. Her bottom wasn't any better with it being only to mid-thigh showing even more skin and long smooth legs.

Naruto then crawled over Yuno and huskily murmured into her ear

"_Are you sure you want this hmmm Yuno?" _With a hot breath caressing her skin.

Yuno`s eyes began to glaze over when she thought of the current position the two were in and moaned out a throaty yes.

Naruto smirked devilishly and proceeded to kiss Yuno`s jawline causing her to moan out.

Naruto then began to trail his fingers up Yuno stomach towards her breast and grabbed her breasts, squishing the plump orbs delightfully in in hands.

At this time Yuno gave up all pretence of keeping quiet and moaned out the sexiest moan Naruto had ever heard.

One didn't become a super pervert`s apprentice and not come out perverted.

Smirking, Naruto began to lick and suck on the place her neck and shoulder joined, doing his damnest to leave a bright red hickey which he did.

Yuno couldn't do anything not like she wanted to. She started to caress Naruto`s arms and chest before she reached his groin. Feeling frisky, Yuno grabbed the manhood that belonged to the blond haired Adonis that was making her moan.

Feeling her soft hands gripping his manhood, Naruto let out a growl and proceeded to suck all the remaining air from Yuno through her mouth. Naruto then decided to return the favour and stuck his hands into her shorts and felt for her vagina. Yuno`s moans were muffled by Naruto`s mouth as he continued to finger the pink haired woman as she stroked him off.

Panting, the two pulled apart from each other traces of them kissing was the long strand of saliva connected to both their mouths. Red-faced Yuno said

"Don't stop Naruto, please." She panted out. Naruto didn't say anything but he returned to sucking on her neck only this time he hand the other hand that was busy groping Yuno firm ass to start pinching and twisting her breast in ways that caused Yuno to arch her back at the combined pleasure she felt at Naruto`s hands. She started to stroke faster and harder causing Naruto to growl which made vibrations to travel down her neck further increasing the pleasure.

As their climax was approaching Naruto grunted squeezing her breast harder and fingering her faster which caused her to arch her back and silently scream causing black spots to appear in her vision. Moments later Naruto erupted all over her stomach some even reaching her breast.

~LIME OVER~

Panting, the two couldn't help but glossy eyed over what they just did.

"That…was….amazing" Yuno panted out.

"Same"

''In a way…yeah, but don't worry, our future together will be sealed on July 28.''

Naruto was about to doze off when he heard something that caught his interest.

"Yuno what did you just say about July 28?" Naruto inquired

"Oh you heard?" Yuno said "Let me repeat then" she said with a mischievous smile as she rolled over on top of Naruto, her soft chest squishing deliciously on Naruto hard chest.

"Our future will be sealed on July 28" she said with her head resting on the crook of his neck as she wrapped her arms around his chest

Naruto could feel her breaths on his neck but was more curious about her prediction.

"Oh, why do you say so? Will something happen on 28 July that will cause this to happen?"

She took her phone off the table where it was charging and showed Naruto the entry. It said.

July 28, I and Naruto get together, happy end.

''So let me ask again, why July 28?''

''I'm not sure, it just says so, and judging from what it predicted so far, it will be right.''

''For how long have got this entry written there?''

'' I guess that would be from the moment we meet, when we meet at school''

Naruto smiled and said ''Thanks for everything Yuno, and if something were to ever happen to me, I want you to know that you are and forever will be the best thing that happened in my life'' Naruto lifted up his head and kissed her gently. Naruto then murmured in her ear

''Sleep well my princess, I'll be waiting for you tomorrow.'' She only whispered back ''Night Naruto'' and closed her eyes peacefully.

Naruto just stared up at the rotating blades on the fan as he speculated on the July 28 Situation.

`Her happy ending coincides with that 90 days deadline minus one day. This game started on May 1, now were in May 17, only 3 months from now, our diaries will become useless, and with it, our lives. I cannot comprehend why her happy ending is in the day 89 before our deadline. ` Naruto thought with a grimace

`Better yet, I don't want to comprehend a reason…. ` Naruto thought with a grim face as he stared at Yuno. `It would mean that the two of us remained in this game, and in exactly the night after, one of us has died. `

`Another disturbing part is, why is the date there? Her diary only records 10 minutes events of my life, so why does it go so far ahead with 3 months? I wasn't surprised that she wasn't the least suspicious of this date, let's be honest, wouldn't any of us want to believe that on a particular date our deepest desire will come true? `

`Lastly, happy end, is it a happy end for us, or for her? Or just for that night in particular, not to mention the unforeseeable random changes of these diaries, if I was in her place I'd only hold about 10% of certain truth for that entry.` Naruto sighed but continued with the speculation he had obtained but didn't want to happen.

`But coming back to that entry….why is it so special…? Yes it involves her dream, but her diary can only predict 10 minutes, could this mean….that our diaries can change? Adapting to our burning desire? Yes…yes it could be a possibility, certainly a backup plan in case I find myself in a desperate situation, it certainly wouldn't hurt to know real time actual future from my diary. Considering the fact that my desires adapt according to my objectives, this diary of mine should adapt itself the same way. `

Naruto cleared his mind and focused on a clear goal, to protect Yuno, that was his only thought and desire, as predicted 5 seconds later a buzzing sound was heard and all of his entries have changed. Naruto looked up the entries in the phone, and indeed the entries have changed exactly to what he desired the most at that time, it ensured her safety, it predicted….everything. This was just….

''Exactly as planned…''' Naruto said with a victorious gleam in his eyes as he closed his night and joined his pink haired princess in his dreams.

Sorry it took so long.

I was trying to get ideas on what to write. The first part is actually a terrifying nightmare I had when I was trying to find ideas for the story. Now I really know what it is like to wake up in cold sweat.

The lime was a test run to say the least. I wanna try to make a lemon and considering this is my first story, I would like to make a lasting effect on someone who would at least gimme some help.

I also wanna try to make a story of the anime Sankarea and Naruto seeing as how my favourite author NeonZangetsu6 made such a story and it would be a shame to leave it only at 2 stories.

But I wanna make it special. I was think what if it was Naruto in Rea`s place (No yaoi) and the dad Dan`ichiro becomes a woman for this story to at least go my way. I wanna make the Family be like the Uzumaki Family where Minato was crippled and Kushina being the heir to the Uzumaki Company or something gets married to him and due to this illness Minato dies and Kushina is left with Naruto but this time she doesn't marry anyone and keeps Naruto due to his overwhelming similarity to Minato till the point that any girl that attempts to talk to Naruto is immediately kicked out or something. I wanna make Kushina a bit yandere seeing as how that's my favourite type of girl.

Anyway Naruto goes to the well to screams all his frustrations due to the fact that his mother is very controlling I tries to seduce Naruto on every of his birthdays and tries to make Naruto pose nude for her viewing pleasure. But I will make Furuya female. Maybe her name will be Fuyomi or something.

The plots still the same but there will be gender bend. I don't care I must have it.

Gimme criticism and advice.


	6. The Fifth Part 2

The night passed slow, terribly slow to be precise, although this is what people normally get when they stay up all night. Naruto for some unfathomable reason simply couldn't afford to relive that disturbing nightmare again, not when he got to be in his prime if Naruto even want to stand a chance against the mysterious diary owner.

He glanced up at the clock, it read 07:13 am, which meant he had a least an hour before Rea shows up with that kid.

`One hour to plan ahead my every move including my opponent's, one hour to refill my energy after a lost night, and of course one hour to devise a solid contingency plan,` Naruto contemplated as he stared at the celling `oh and let's not forget some precise instructions to a certain pink haired girl on why we shouldn't kill our opponent on sight…right should be fun.` He ended with a huff.

Naruto utilising the stealth he had earned, got up slowly not to wake his girlfriend `Fuck it even feels almost like that is the appropriate title for her. Not sure if weird or no? ` He thought with a weird expression on his face which bordered on glee and hesitation.

He went near his desk and moved the pen on a small paper to write her a note on where he was going, and a small instruction for her to act as polite as possible with their future guest. With the job done, he changed in his running outfit, a pair of black sweatpants and a burnt orange sleeveless shirt, and onward with the fastest and surest method to wake him up and, a vitalizing running/jogging session.

** -45 Minutes later-**

It wasn't long before Naruto noticed his watch and realised he took a little too much time with the running and was by now surely late for our meeting.

As he sprinted towards the house, Naruto almost stumbled as he noticed something rather unusual which forced him to reduce his running pace.

A black BMW was parked not far away from his house, which naturally it wouldn't bother anyone except from the fact that it's been parked there for over 4 days now, and every time Naruto could clearly see two figureheads either watching the house, or watching him, the angle they were placed offered a pretty clear view towards his room.

On this day Naruto really couldn't allow unforeseen events to happen, so he had to find who his new stalker. I moved cautiously towards the car, keeping a close eye on what little he could see of their movements.

`It's only normal for someone to see if their lost or waiting for something, let's see then how well a friendly neighbour mask fits on me.` Naruto thought with a malicious gleam in his eyes while fingering the throwing knife he had always kept on him.

Naruto barely opened the door when a motherly scolding voice already gave him a firm order.

'' Naruto, you're late! Come over here and meet Rei, he's been more than eager to meet you.''

''One second'' Naruto jogged over with a smile while quietly slipping his knifes into its holster in his pockets. He closed the door, removing his trainers and headed for the living room where quite the pleasant surprised awaited him. A small kid dressed in a green Mario outfit was drawing enthusiastic, next to him Rea was laying relaxed watching his move with a pair of sparkling eyes, and across the café table Yuno wearing a grey miniskirt blue blouse and a small pink sweater, was looking peacefully at his drawing chin resting in her hands.

'' Naruto, the grin you look like Kruger…'' again with her scolding voice. `Is my grin really that frightening?` Naruto thought with a sweat drop

''Just happy to see such a wonderful day it's a rare sight for sure.'' Naruto stated with a smile at Rea.

'' Who's the kid?'' He stated bluntly pointing to the little boy while taking a seat on the floor next to Yuno

He looked up with an innocent smile and said with a girly voice '' My name's Rei! I'm 10 years old and I know how to count to 1000! ''

'' Aww, Isn't he the cutest thing!'' mother replied while patting his head.

'' Even Madara was cute as a child…'' Naruto murmured slowly, although he thought Rea heard him.

''What was that Naruto?''

''I was asking whathca drawing there Rei?'' Naruto replied with a forced smile.

'' A portrait for sister, it's my present for her!''

''He's been doing that since he got here, really wants it to be perfect.'' Yuno said with a smile although Naruto could clearly read the boredom in her voice which made him smirk.

'' Well it's got to be perfect! Sister is just so pretty nothing else but perfect would suit her!''

'' Oh, watch out Naruto, seems like you got a little competition here'' said Rea in her unmistakable amused voice.

"Well after yesterday, I don't think that will be possible eh Yuno." Naruto said with a sly grin after seeing a blush bloom on her cheeks and Rea`s eyes lit up as she looked as Yuno who was looking away bashfully.

'' All done!'' He raised the small portrait happily in the air, before grabbing a scissors and cutting it in a heart like shape. After finishing, he got up, and darted straight for Yuno.

''Here you go sister!'' Naruto just raised his eyebrows seeing the sharp end pointing toward Yuno

And his stubby little legs moving as fast as he could. Naruto was tempted to trip the boy and make him fall on the scissors but Rea was watching

Really kid?

Just as he ran behind Naruto, Naruto`s arm snapped and grabbed the scissors before Rei even noticed. As Rei crashed into Yuno, Rei looked up confused at the lack of a scream or a dying moan from his target. Looking at his hands, he noticed that he was currently holding the very marker he was using to draw the picture. Turning around he saw the scissors in front of Naruto and saw that Naruto as staring at Rei very intensely.

'' Careful kid, who knows what could happen if you stumbled somewhere.'' Naruto said with a very knowing smile.

''Rei!'' mother got up and began giving him a scolding of his own '' Good kids aren't supposed to run around the house!''

''Sorry mama Rei….'' That was all he needed to make Rea all lovey dove again. '' Aww, who could stay mad at such a cute thing!'' She gave him a hug, took him by the hand and walked towards the door.

'' Were going to shop for dinner kids, behave while were gone alright!'' and they were out.

Right after that Naruto heard a soft chuckle coming from a certain girl.'' What's so amusing?''

'' You know that wasn't necessary, right?'' she said in a soft, but amused voice showing Naruto the small pillow that she kept out of sight, most likely to use it as a shield if the kid stumbled with the small blades.

''Clever girl…but who could blame me for being overprotective in this situation? Also how you did know?'' Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

She look at Naruto with a sincere look of surprise on her face.'' Keeping a close eye on the enemy, I thought you would be the first one to know it.''

Naruto matched her previous look as he didn't assumed she would be so….aware to say the least. '' Um…do I actually need to do anything in this supposed battle? Seems like you already got everything covered up.''

She chuckled cutely a hand slightly covering her mouth, then got up and walked to Naruto only to lower herself at his face level and start to French kiss Naruto, after which she ruffled his hair like an 8 year old and headed for the kitchen while saying jokingly but with a firm sense of confidence. '' You just sit there and look good, I'll do all the fighting, alrighty?'' And she walked away with a subtle sway of her hips which caught Naruto`s attention.

Naruto kept staring at the firm derriere until it disappeared into the kitchen. Shaking his head, Naruto said "I'm seriously doubting my role here" With a smug grin, he replied. '' We both know I can't do that, most likely it's gonna be the other way around, but jus to make it more interesting, how about a contest?''

''A contest?'' That got her attention.

'' Of course, what better way of determining the alpha male…or girl in this context.'' Naruto raised a hand near his chin just to give him the smart guy allure.'' We'll receive a point, each time one of us saved the other, or messes up the opponent's plan, how does it sound?''

She smiled happily and with the hands behind her back replied in a lovely tone'' You're on, Naruto, I'll be waiting for you at the finish line.'' And she twirled around gracefully and walked away. Leaving Naruto with a slight hint of surprise on the exterior and a lot of it in my interior along with a slight feeling of arousal.

'' I love that confidence" Naruto stated with a grin "Hey! That's my line!'' he replied with an amused tone.

Outside the Amano residence, in the supermarket a small lonely boy was playing with two of his hand dolls, doing a little role play.

''You're an elite, so you can't lose!'' said the doll from this right hand.

''I know, right?'' he replied.

'' But still, don't let your guard down. First and Second make a super elite pair that's crushed several diary holders. Their Future Diaries complement each other so well that they make the perfect predictions, and compared to that.'' The other doll pointed towards a small drawing notebook.'' You're picture diary is pretty weak. It only shows you the best possible plan three times per day.'' Continued the second doll.

''First, Naruto Uzumaki, the brains behind their victories,( **IF SOME PEOPLE SAW THIS,THEY WILL FLIP SHIT.)** his greatest weapon is that diary of his, which I'm still not sure of what it does, all that I know is that it deconstructed the plans of two other diary owners, leading to their death. If I want to stand a chance, I have to prevent him from using it by any means.

Second, Gasai Yuno, the psycho killer that murdered all those people, including my papa and mama, she is by far more dangerous, that girl isn't the least hesitant when it comes to killing, I'll have to be extra cautious. If I can eliminate her, then all the battle becomes a game of wits, me against Naruto, a child who at this age has an IQ way above superior, against a teenager who solely relies on his girlfriend and his diary.''

Finishing his statement, he placed the two dolls in his backpack, and fished up a small box, he opened it and grinned savagely at the three syringes and small bottle with read 'poison'. '' Even though I'll have to speed up my plans, they won't expect this. I'll just have to prove that I'm superior, and win the game, with everything, like an elite.''

An hour later, we were all serving lunch. First dish a salad which by its size could be easily confused as the main dish. Rei helped with the salad's preparation, and while Yuno was supervising him, Naruto was constantly checking his diary for future developments. According to it, there were no threats involving lunch, and to be honest Naruto was disappointed that it was right seeing as how he wanted to get rid any problem as quickly as possible.

Rei was eating all to relaxed, and the diary owners were eating the same dish as well, there little to no chance he could've done anything to it. After finishing all the vegetable, Naruto switched towards the tomatoes eying them in distaste.

Yuno was still playing with her food from the looks of it, rolling one small tomato on her fork. Naruto continued staring at his meal and was about to eat one when she stopped Naruto in the last moment.

''There's something wrong with this tomato's weight.'' She said in a serious tone.

'' The-what now?''

''It's heavier than when I washed it. And it's still heavy even if you take the water drops into account.''

`She has got to be kidding…` Naruto studied her features, and there was no sight of amusement. `She isn't…but how could it be possible of he's been eating the salad like a maniac.` Naruto glanced at Rei who had a relaxed figure, at first glance, only the problem was that his eyes said differently, surprise, genuine surprise. Naruto connected the dots in a few nanoseconds, and almost smacked his forehead.

The time I had while looking up at Yuno was enough for Naruto to realize three critical mistakes.

He was relying on his diary way too much. It just predicts the actions of his opponent if Naruto is aware of his movements,

He could have easily poisoned a certain part of the salad thus avoiding any threat to himself,

Naruto could have died right here and now just because of his diary and it's weakness – it becomes useless the moment Naruto let his guard down, if I'm laid back, it becomes laid back as well.

'' It's suspicious, so don't eat it'' As she took the dishes away, she lowered herself a notch to whisper in his ear. '' Adding your scissors move, it's 1 to 1, please try to be more careful next time.'' And she left.

The kid was much smarter than Naruto gave him credit for, and he had to change his strategy completely. As Rei was about to leave, Naruto stopped him with a statement. '' We both know were diary holders, and you just made 2 moves in advance. So by now it's my turn, and I propose a deal. You leave my mother out of this game, and in exchange I'll convince Yuno not to kill you on sight, what do you say?''

'' There's not much to say since this is more of ultimatum, I never intended to drag mama Amano into this, but sure you got yourself a deal.'' He was about to leave when he added '' Oh and if you intend to locate my diary, don't bother, I'm smarter than both of you combined, child prodigy with a diary to match, this game will end so fast you won't even notice, but if you're still stubborn, have fun dying.''

After that scene unfolded, Naruto took a moment to think this situation through, and most of the plans Naruto saw would be hindered by the presence of Rea. Strategically fighting from two fronts, both to attack an opponent and to protect an asset is generally considered severe error of judgment, especially if that asset happens to be a person with its behaviour as predictable as a Chinese puzzle, the choice was obvious Naruto needed to get her out danger.

`Normal excuses won't work, a fake call from her office…it's a one day travel, groceries were already! I need something immediate, fast, and obviously serious and of a long drive…` Naruto pondered as he sat at the table poking at the tofu.

`Ah ha! School. Perfect! A distressing call from my school requesting her immediate presence to talk about my…need something ridiculously important…how about…'

From his right pocket Naruto took the phone and speed-dialled 2, meaning Arashi, 1 was for Yuno. The answer was luckily fast enough.

'' Serious favour, no questions asked, I need you to act as the school psychologist, phone my Rea and tell her as disturbed as possible that I've been having a strange behaviour at school and recently found satanic cult items in my main locker, obviously you should show her some evidence, I don't care what, just make so that you keep her there for at least 3 hours. Any questions?''

He processed Naruto request for what seemed like too long and finally reply with a sly voice.

''How about a Neo-Nazi follower, Satanists are so common these days…''

''Whichever comes easier, 3 hours that's all I need, get to it.''?

Naruto ended the call, and half of minute later he heard Rea's gasping all the way from the upper floor. Another half of a minute later, she was hastily dressed up, a purple sweeter being the only distinctive item, walked by Naruto trying to avoid eye contact as much as possible but no matter how hard she tried, a horrified or disgusted in both her expression and her eyes made Naruto think, just what kind of gruesome affiliation did Arashi came up with.

While opening the door she invented an excuse about job issues and that was the last sound Naruto heard before the car engine signalled her next destination, as far away from here as possible to be precise, which was all he needed at the moment.

It wasn't long before Yuno showed up wielding a wide kitchen knife, as Naruto assumed she heard the whole conversation.

''Naruto, you got to ask yourself who's more important, your life or your Rea's? I could easily kill him right now and none of you will be in danger, all you need is to say the word and-

Stop, please just stop'' She gave Naruto a perplexed look.

'' I don't care how fast you can kill him, I told you already, you're not doing that anymore unless it's in self adding the fact that I gave him my word, there is no chance I'm letting you do this.

''But Naruto, we can just-

'' Don't even try changing my mind, you know it's useless. If you want to help me, try starting with finding that diary.''

She was still hesitant, her eyes said so, and her hand was still holding the knife. Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

`Why am I talking like this to a girl who's only trying to help me…?`

Naruto walked up to her and with no second thoughts, wrapped his hands around her. Eventually she dropped the knife, that's when he said in a hushed tone. '' Help me to this Yuno, help me win this my way, and it will mean the world to me.'' She responded with a hug of her own, and replied back '' Always, I'll always help no matter what Naruto.'' Moments later we broke the hug, and she went into the living room, and sat in a yoga position, it was unusual to say the least.

''What are you doing?''

''You said you wanted to win this, well the only way is by finding his diary, and this is how I'll do it, make myself think what I would do in his position.'' Those were the last words before she closed her eyes and ignore everything else, almost like in a trance.

`Simple enough, let's see, small kid in an unknown terrain, it's useless to hide it in the house since I know all the hiding spots, the garden out of the question since any digging would leave marks. The place where he hid it must be within this reach, most importantly within his immediate reach if something were to happen.` Naruto sighed as he sat next to Yuno `Not house, not garden, what did he do today? Ah yes, went to the supermarket, well it's only normal to assume he can't just walk back there and take it since it would take at least 20 minutes, which means…dammit it doesn't mean one thing, the kid couldn't have hidden it here nor in the market.`

`And of course I'm not asking the right questions again….if he didn't hid it, then it must be out my reach but near his, so….`

`A third person helping him, that's the only possible way he could hide it and make sure it comes back to him, now all we have to do is intercept it.`

As on cue, the door rang, right that moment Yuno spanned out her trance.

''He send it to himself.'' She said.

The two never had time for another reply, Naruto dashed straight for the door in hope of beating the kid to it, and to his surprise, Rei was nowhere to be found however Naruto didn't let that distract him. Quickly enough Naruto pushed the door handle, signed and got the package, right after Naruto was done, Yuno arrived just in time to see him collect the package. And oddly enough Rei just showed up from a corner walking calmly as if Naruto wasn't holding his very life in his hands.

Naruto ignored the klaxons in his head about any suspicious thoughts and pressed his hand on its edge with the sole thought to tear it open and secure the diary, but Naruto was the hit with a critical realization brought him back to reality.

`I would've ended up in this exact position, even if Yuno didn't found out about its content, no matter what choice I'd made, it was obvious that anyone would immediately know what's in this package…or more likely what we so desperately want to believe…`

Naruto literally froze not making any movement for the on the exterior, but in his mind he was guessing what exactly was in this package, and as if to aid him, Rei got up on his tip toes and tore a small opening in the item Naruto was holding.

'' Naruto run!''

''Allow me, brother.''

Naruto felt a pressure building up, to slow for a bomb, and too fast for liquid and he dropped the package and held his breath as soon as it hit the floor, but to his utter luck it caught him off guard and Naruto was exhaling at that point, little is to say Naruto didn't had much oxygen to work with.

An abnormal amount of gas filled the room in mere seconds, the pressure coming out from that small package seemed unreal, it even knocked Naruto off balance to the point where he stumbled down and felt a sharp pain at the back of his head, Naruto hit something, way harder than he was prepared for.

HIs vision became blurry and conscious was fading fast, the last thing he remember was Yuno dashing towards his her lips saying something, but the only thing Naruto held onto was one clear thought.

Its poison gas, I have to hold my breath.

When Naruto regained conscious immediately instinct took over and he inhaled with thirst the sweetest fresh air he ever tasted in my life. Only after he had managed to pace his breathing, he noticed the sound of his own heart beating fervently, his vision was still blurry and he felt his limbs terribly cold.

''You're awake! Finally thank God, I thought I'd lost you!'' her warm voice followed by a tight hug, her face pressing against his, made Naruto realize the severity of the situation. Naruto was holding his breath the entire time he was unconscious, if he was out any longer he would've ended up killing himself.

''Ho-How long was I out?'' even his voice seemed to match his weakened body. She still kept her hands around his frame as she answered.

''Almost six minutes, right after three minutes after you didn't show any signs of waking up, I tried CPR, but you were so stubborn you refused to breathe, I really didn't knew what else to do''

Only by now Naruto could hear her voice clear enough, it was trembling, it was filled with fear, and as it wasn't enough he felt a warm liquid coming down his shoulder, she was crying.

Naruto hated seeing his loved ones cry and tried to raise his hand to pat her gently to make it obvious he was alright, but his hand only reached her back, that lack of oxygen clearly took a hit on him.

''I'm really sorry for that, it was a bad choice to even begin with, but I didn't had much time to think about it back then, anyway, in half an hour at least I should be back on duty, so please stop crying.''

Instead of a response, she only added more passion to the embrace, after a few moments Naruto`s words reached out to her and soon after she gently let go of him, and raised herself up, it all seemed at first that she would settle down, but his impression was soon ruined by the sight of a knife I now noticed in her hand. She was holding it tight to the point where her hand turned a shade of red.

''Oh, don't worry, I won't be the only one crying.'' Her once beautiful face was now a mixture of rage and tears.'' For what he put you through, crying in fear will be the only thing he'll know, just wait here.''

Naruto didn't even had time to reply, he saw her leaving with a yellow handkerchief covering her mouth and nose, that meant the poison gas was still out there in full effect, and Naruto was damn sure that kid planned a series of traps just to make her inhale it, but that didn't stopped her apparently, no, it only fuelled her bloodlust.

`Great, just great, now I'm here sitting like an invalid in my bathroom, while she's doing the fighting for me. This is just not happening, and no matter how heroic I feel, going out there now will only end with her having to carry me around.`

`I still can't believe how helpless I am because of that stunt I pulled off, I'm useless, I can barely coordinate myself, vision is still foggy and if my heartbeat dosen't stop I'm well sure a heart failure is right in line.` Despite that train of thought,Naruto could feel himself getting better. The Uzumaki bloodline was very efficient due to the very potent and large chakra that all Uzumakies have. Naruto`s was boosted due to the fact that he had Kurama however without chakra to supercharge his healing, Naruto for all intents and purposes was useless

`Goddammit! How did I ended up so useless! `

-Inside the Amano residence-

A pink haired girl was walking silently through the house, passing by each room looking for her prey. It wasn't long before her lungs demanded oxygen, but when she reached for the windows she noticed they were all covered in duct tape preventing any interference from the outside…and the inside. With a quick thought, using her elbow she broke the glass and cooled her stressed lungs.

Knowing it would be long before all the gas dispersed, she took another deep breath and moved forward. Each room checked lead to another disappointment, he was nowhere to be found, and that only fuelled her anger. She decided to climb down the stairs, and by the forth step she heard a silent laugh, and her feet practically moved by themselves to the sound's location, the living room.

She scanned the area, and even though the light was poor, all windows being half cored in duct tape, her vision adjusted itself and she pinpointed the laugh coming from the couch. Unravelling the blanket while holding the knife high in the air, she paused mid action – it was nothing more than a toy.

''And you're still holding your breath, damn I actually hoped that would startle you.'' The child's voice was made clear from up the staircase.

Her instincts took over and she dashed towards him, almost instantly she was halfway across the stairs before her right foot slipped on something. She grabbed the railing regaining her balance, it was then noticed the cold feeling under feet, liquid, water, the entire staircase was drenched somehow.

''Amateurs…you get so focused on your task that you forget to notice the environment.'' With those words he raised up a small lamp with a still glowing bulb. '' And because of that, our little game will come to an abrupt end.'' He smashed the lamp onto the drenched area causing a massive electric shook, the water conducting everything to the girl's body, she collapsed that second…but it was not over.

'''What? You're still alive? And still holding your breath? I must admit you're a tough one, good thing you both gave me enough time to prepare my terrain.'' Wearing rubber shoes he carefully climbed down to her, a sharp needle barely hidden behind his back.

''From the start you've been fighting to protect someone…and that's why you've lost.'' He crouched down to her, a syringe with grey liquid moving closer to its target.

''Bye bye sister, it's been fun'' her eyes were in tears, even in that last moment she was thinking not at her survival, but at her loved one, with one silent cry for help. ''Naruto…'' the syringe found its helpless target.

-7 minutes later in the Amano residence, lower floor bathroom-

The door opened slowly revealing teenager with one hand covering his mouth and nose. He surveyed the area briefly before rushing for the front door, the impact of his steps resounding in the empty house. Reaching for the door he tried the handle but it was locked, with haste he reached at his right for an old coat on a hanger, moving his hand on its interior pocket he pulled out a spare key and unlocked the door, soon as that he stepped out and drew a mouthful of fresh air.

Although his lungs demanded a longer stay, all his instincts were alerted on one thought, the girl could be in trouble, he had to make sure of her safety not only for what she meant to him, but also to get even on the annoyingly long list of her saving his life.

Inhaling enough oxygen for two people, Naruto went back into the poor illuminated house, moving fast was an understatement and passing the hallway he arrived at the stairs connecting the two floors, that was the moment when the lack of oxygen became the least of his problems.

Naruto remained petrified in horror at the sight of the girl he treasured as his saviour and lover was laying on the first four steps, almost rigid as a corpse. Only the last word made him snap out of that state and moved over her in a heartbeat.

At first glance, the thought only the worst, nothing indicated any sight of life, it should've been obvious from her position, and with a trembling hand he reached for her pulse fearing the worst. Placing two fingers gently on her neck, he waited…for something…anything.

Seconds passed as what seemed like hours, and not wanting to accept the fact, he pressed more firmly trying to find any sign of hope. And for what is seemed faith had given him another chance. He felt a timid pulse, almost unperceivable, but nonetheless still there, the faintest pulse indicating she was still alive, although not for long as the poison was clearly bringing death more closely.

Fear for the worst was immediately replaced with a determined goal, one to grab this second chance of hope by the throat and holding it firmly in place. The hope that his girl could still live if this time he played the game not right, but flawlessly and with no hint of doubt in his success.

That renowned hope might has saved his life, because as immediate as he retracted his fingers, a sharp sound soared through the air, and it was flying closer to him. Reacting on instinct, he ducked over the girl not having any thought about his life, but only her own, he made a mistake once, this time there won't be one.

A blade passed over his head stealing a few strands of his hair as it fell to the floor impaled with force.

From under a gas mask, the distorted voice of a boy was heard from above the staircase.'' Darn, and I really thought the sight of her would keep you in place just long enough for that move, seems you're a bit more quick on reactions than I gave you credit for.''

He shrugged.'' Oh well, at least you'll be more fun that her.'' Moving away he added one last statement.'' Of course there is a way to save her, I got the antidote, and if you want it, you'll have to win my game, although with your brain I highly doubt it.'' Adding with a grim tone.'' You were dead the moment you stepped in my field, there's no chance in hell you'll get out alive, same for the wench, I'm an elite, you're just a normal guy, a dead man walking.'' The laugh of superiority was the only reminder of his retreat.

Naruto rose up slowly, and if look in the eyes could kill, the boy would be impaled with dagger by now. He clenched his right fist up to the point of his nails piercing the flesh. Almost all the boy's words flew past him with no emotion, but one word lit up a fierce rage in his heart, a fire beyond pride.

''He called her a wench….he called her a Wench!''

Naruto wanted to say more, but with each word, his oxygen grew less, but ignoring the yet again the burning feeling for air, he added one last statement, that it seemed more like an oath.

''Kid, you just don't get it do you? I'm not stuck in there with you, you're stuck in here with me!'' and his grave voice echoed throughout the entire house like a battle roar.

Lifting the girl with both hands, Naruto moved the girl away from any more harm. He took her near the door and placed her gently on all the clothes from the hanger as an improvised bed, next to the opened door. He would've taken her outside, but only the thought of someone seeing her in such a vulnerable state convinced him to take any sort of chance, not when her life was on the line.

Making sure one last time, his right hand tried to feel her breathing, and it was still there, warm steady but weaker than the last time, time was of the essence here. One hand brushed a strand of pink hair, and he leaned down placing a kiss on her forehead, actions spoke louder than words and this action meant

–I'll get back and save you, that's a promise-.

His eyes lit up with the same resolve and he stood up. Naruto closed his eyes, and remained stiff as a rock. For anyone that could see him, he just stood there motionless as if waiting for something, but on the inside of his head, well that was a whole other world.

`I'm a 10 year old child prodigy, what is my field, what are my weapons. What moves have I made, what traps have I set, and what counter moves am I afraid of?`

Understand, adapt, overcome and think everything!

As ideas, tactics and strategies flowed through his mind like the moves of a chess master visualizing his moves, his opponent's moves from first second and third person view, every possible and impossible angle, the buzz of his phone was ringing loudly as though a computer was processing over its limits. From his pocket a bright light that radiated as intense as a star, but he ignored all of this.

Nonetheless, one fact was certain, Naruto was changing the future there and then, over and over again.

The inexplicable daring light from his side pocket began to die down, and with it, Naruto slowly returned from his world which meant that everything has been planned down, to the very last detail. He opened his blue orbs and raised his left wrist to check the time.

He glanced down at his side to make sure Yuno was still there, as expected she hasn't made a move. While rehearsing his battle plan Naruto made his way out in the garden, parts of the house were still under the effects of that gas, and he needed to get rid of this impediment.

After all his main goal is to save Yuno, to fulfil this he needed to get the antidote from the kid.

Arrived in the garden, Naruto searched for some fitting rocks and as soon he grabbed a few, his muscles tensed and he threw towards the ground floor closest window, shattering it completely.

`I'll have to win it, but that's not all, oh no, that's only phase one, phase two comes with some degree of pleasure meaning that's the part where the kid suffers the consequences of his actions, but should I kill him? No…that's her way of solving matters, me, well…` Naruto thought with a such an evil and malicious grin that it would make anyone who saw it shudder.

Naruto aimed for a second window, one just above the one he just shattered, and repeated the operation as he could. Once this was done, the remaining gas cleared the rooms, and what might have remained would be in small proportions not even close to lethal for a person.

`I will defeat my opponents at their own game, prove them wrong at their own level, make them kneel in their own world, and in this case, it's the kid's games, more exactly the intellectual domain. ` Naruto thought with a stoic face. `Once he's been defeated and humiliated, at his age emotions will flood him, anger distress fear, everything will set the stage perfectly for my win, and by the end of this day…

With the job finished, Naruto went back in the house. Glancing down at Yuno, he reminded himself of my goal, and moved forward to the first floor to where he said a game was waiting. Reaching the stairs, Naruto noticed the kitchen knife most likely Yuno would have used to slice his throat, and the one previously used to kill him earlier. Bending down and pulling it out of the ground, he decided to take it with him. Any criminal intentions aside, a knife could aid me in much more effective and perhaps lethal ways.

At the end of this day, not the person with the superior intellect will prevail, but the one with the greater will, its talent against passion, let's see who's worthier.

''Well well well, you sure took your sweet time, didn't you?''

The Fifth diary holder was leaning against a wall, down the end of the hall, his mask was off, which meant Naruto previous initiative worked well. Between the two, there were about 6-7 meters, and the hall was still in a pale light, everything being dressed in a timid dark shadow.

''Preparation is the key for success kid, now, what's the game I have to win?''

''Well aren't you the overly confident, need I remind you that the girl wasn't so lucky?'' he pointed the fact out with a grim smile.'' As soon as you enter this room, I believe it's your guest room, the game starts. Also, I don't think you need to be reminded that the poison will permanently affect her major organs, in about.'' He looked at this toy watch. 'Oh let's say hour or so, give or take, you should hurry now.''

He turned his back to leave, he was about to enter the room, but his pace was rather slow, as if waiting for something to happen.

`And this is the part where I rush forward, with no regards of the fact that he had almost half of a day to prepare the terrain, at a floor where Yuno didn't even check, meaning traps still intact and new ones set in the time I wasn't around?`

'''How adorable…'' Naruto`s voice only made him give Naruto a side glance as he moved forward, suffice is to say, it wasn't because of the comment.

Naruto remained in his position, and crouched down switching his angle view, and as assumed, several silvery horizontal lines came into view, there were 6 to be precise. 1 meter distanced from each other, the first four placed 30 centimetres above the ground, fifth one 1 meter, and the last one, 1 and a half. They were plastic threads, hard to spot good light, and with this dim one almost impossible, well that depended on your angle. Right at the start of it, a small dive, no larger than an egg, connected a blurry dart to the respective thread. Saying that those darts were poisoned would be an understatement, he must've planned these traps days in advance, it seemed way too sophisticated to prepare in just a few hours.

As Naruto switched his angle of view to make sure where all the threads were located, he begun to walk slowly and carefully not to step or touch one, once he memorized the patterns, it was easy job even though he couldn't see them any longer.

And by the fifth one where Naruto had to crouch down again, Rei stopped right before entering, giving me a look mixed with anger and disgust.

''How did you knew it was there?''

''Because I was looking for it, kid I've seen most of your moves way ahead, maybe even before you, this game has been won the moment you attacked my girl and decided to still stay around.''

''Luck…I'll be waiting in the room, get moving or else that wench dies.''

''You seriously have got to stop calling her that.'' But his words only meet a closed door.

Moving under the last thread, Naruto faced the infamous door which separated him, from achieving his goal and saving **HIS** girl. One step and the game starts, it will end no matter what it is in the same way, his way. Everything was in place, and….it seemed too easy.

`Really kid? This move is practically an insult...`

Naruto took a step backward, got some momentum, and kicked the wooden door near its handle opening it wide and with force. And the second his foot touched the handle, he didn't enter, but turned around and kept my back glued to the wall watching with an amused smile. One second after, as if on cue, a dart with ferocious speed shot from the door, in the wall Naruto was facing, it was obvious a trap was set for if the kid had shot it, he would've waited for Naruto`s actual presence.

`But it wasn't over just yet, if I were in his position with the time, goal and mind setting he has, in 6 seconds while I am supposedly talking to him about the game rules, something else should start right when I was focused on his words, something right about…`

Naruto heard another dart in the room, hitting what sounded like an old painting. And with that was his cue to head in.

Based on the time needed for preparation, those 7 + 2 darts took all his time to just set the road, rest of his remaining time must've been dedicated for the game and possible other side traps involving it, and with that in mind…

As soon as Naruto entered the room, Rei position at a table was much like a business man at an interview, although with the Mario outfit it was hard to take him seriously. But what reassured me was his facial expression contorted with anger, although he tried to hide it and it only resulted in an amusing child's pouting. It was his signal that Naruto avoided all his traps for now.

''Was it luck you said earlier?''

'' A miracle only happens once and you won't-''

''Enough talk, and get on with your game, my girl's on borrowed time here.''

''Right, hehe, I got her good didn't I?'' although Naruto`s expression remained calm and collected, his clenching fist was a clear indicator of how lucky this kid was I wasn't going to kill him. Yet.

''So, let's get to it then.'' He got his backpack from under the desk, and fished up some items which was orderly placed on the smooth wooden surface. A small grey jewellery box, 5 centimetres tall and wide, a pack of cards, and two vials which contained a liquid similar to water.

''The game goes like this, your prize will be one of the vials which contains the serum, the other containing a concentrated dose of poison, and to be sure you don't just snatch them and leave, I'll place them in this small safe box, with me holding it's key'' and he proceeded to do as he said, after which, he turned back to Naruto, and picked the card deck.

''Now, as for the game itself, it quite simple. I will chose a card from here, and using 4 questions, you must find out what card I chose. Obviously you can't ask me the card directly, but questions like, its colour, number, set, can be found out, use these questions correctly and maybe you'll win…maybe. Now-''

''Wait, before we begin, I got something for you.'' Naruto walked to the table and jammed the knife he picked earlier on his left side, at an odd angle, the blade was quite wide, and it provided quite the reflection.'' I'm giving this back'' Naruto said with an odd grin on his face which frankly unnerved the small boy.

To Naruto`s curiosity, he didn't even flinch. Was he that confident, or maybe…

'' How did you knew I wasn't aiming it at your neck?''

His first response was a wide Cheshire smile ''At the sacred temple, I heard all your little speech on how you don't kill people, that and the wench are the your only weaknesses, at the sole reason for why you'll lose.''

`And with you calling her that, I'm seriously questioning that conviction…`

''Start the game already.''

''Your funeral. First I'll remove the joker'' he placed it on the side ''Then I'll chose my card.'' Searching through the deck he removed his chosen card kept it in front of him and placed the deck down.

''4 questions, make them count, you have 7 minutes.''

Naruto closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, this was going to be a really long deduction. Exhaling steadily, Naruto opened his eyes, and spoke with nothing less than confidence.

''I've changed lives in less…Ignoring the game and analysing the prize, I just figured your backup plan, or perhaps your main. Both of them are fake, as you said concentrated poison, reason, quite simple."

"Your entire goal here isn't to win, it's to make me lose, it's to kill me, and obviously finish the job on Yuno. Once I have that in mind your strategy becomes see through, and if you were at least trying to control your reactions you would've kept your eyes focused at me when you said ''one of the vials'' and not one of these vials." Naruto stated with a blank look on his fac. "As the words were spoken, your mind immediately hinted its real location, causing your eyes to look slightly down, at your chest pocket, by now the small bump there should be obvious of what it hides. Subconsciously you told the truth, as I assume your parents always thought you to do.''

''Now going back to the game, as I mentioned before, your goal is to make me lose, assuming that you'll play fair, is like thinking this world is safe and innocent. Both of them are false, therefore, this game is nothing more than a poor attempt to make it seem like I have a chance. You designed it so that it's impossible to win, no matter what I'll ask, and it's even useless to think that I could.''

''But you know what kid?'' Naruto approached the desk with the same confidence, and placed both his hand on its edge, replying with a smile that said nothing more than

-This war is mine-.

''Impossible is just a word, once you've acknowledged the fact that something else is more important than the fear of failure, or in this case 'someone else', then words like 0 odds, doubt, an army or even the world, mean nothing but just another stepping stone from here to your purpose.''

''Why remove the joker kid? It's not like no one knows about it, of course anyone could've assumed a joker is in that deck. So why even bother? My guess, you planned way ahead what card you'll chose, and set the joker as nothing more than a solid distraction. ''By now his expression showed signs of worry, that smirk of his was all gone.

''So, you said before that I have 4 questions, well let me merge them all in one. Here's my question:'' I leaned just a bit closer.

''Are you a lying scum?''

His eyes were wide from shock, probably the shock that someone figured him out. ''What!? No of course not, I'm offering you a fair chance, not guess the card your time is almost out.'' His voice was also trembling.

''And now I know how you look when you're lying, take my advice, don't ever start out a poker career.''

Naruto backed down to his original position, and folded his arms while replying with a confident grin. ''You want my answer right? Well here it is: the card you are holding is another joker. And of course, the joker you placed down…'' Naruto leaned forward and flipped the joker around, revealing that it belonged to a different set of cards.'' Is a fake one.''

With an almost traumatized expression with and a jaw slightly dropped, he placed the right answer on the desk. He regained his senses and took an intent look at the card the deck and the joker, processing the situation, and after a moment or so, he took the key from his pocket and opened the box.

''Here's your prize.'' And that move Naruto had to admit, actually got his unprepared. He flipped the box with right in his face, Naruto had dodged what he could but it still got me a thick liquid with a strong smell that splashed most of my shirt.

Then one of those ideas that you don't know at the moment if it's a good or bad one, flew through his mind. Acting accordingly Naruto acted as if he tripped and fell down on back, with a loud thud.

Naruto blinked and the kid was already above him, he was fast…Holding a syringe and a lit lighter both his hands, made Naruto recognize the liquid he was covered in. Gasoline.

`Risky move here, but if there's one thing I can bet my life on, that's human pride, and if I play my game right, the winner will take all.`

''I still can't understand how you've done it, the joker wasn't that obvious, you must've cheated somehow. Anyway, it dosen't matter now, your life is in my hands, both of them. I can either burn you or poison you to death, there's nothing you can do from here.''

Says the 10 year old to a teenage athlete? Cute.

''Nice job kid, who would've guessed that move, good show indeed. Now all you have to do is pay your respects to miss Fortuna, because there's no way in hell I could've ended up in this position if it wasn't for pure and utter luck.'' The last sentence came with full hatred, an emotion that seemed to possess the kid right now.

''No, no, NO! It wasn't luck, I beat you with a superior intellect, and better strategy, you lost I won, that's all there is to it. An elite doesn't rely on luck, it was all planned…except that…''

''Yes?''

'''…you weren't supposed to fall like that, there were several other traps just waiting to be triggered, it was your mistake and yours alone.''

''And doesn't that make your supposed win, nothing more than sheer luck? Prove me wrong kid, show me an elite doesn't rely on luck, one last game, in which I choose my death, that way you'll get nothing more and nothing less than a true win.''

''Fine, I'll let you chose your death, by fire or by poison, now get on with it.''

Although it didn't show, Naruto was laughing on the inside.

''I'll tell you one statement, if you consider it true, then I'll die by fire, if you'll consider it false, then I'll die by poison, either way, I chose my death, and you prove to be an elite.''

''Out with it.''

I was unable to hide a devilish grin, if there was one thing I had over a child with a higher IQ that was…experience.

'' I'll die by poison.''

''Wh-What…?'' he backed away just a little.

`A paradox, if he'll kill me, by poison, the I would have said the truth, therefore the rules of the game were broken and I would have won, if I would die by fire, then my statement would be false and again the rules of the game are broken resulting in my win, either way, he cannot make any move, pride won't let him. His pride as a genius made him to accept, and his pride won't let him kill me without surrendering.`

`And that's what I love about paradoxes, no matter what answer you give, you'll just go round in circles arriving at the same result, and by the looks of it, this kid just heard his first paradox.` Naruto thought with a grin on his face.

Not only a confused expression, but no movement at all, the kid was processing the situation with everything he had, trying to find a way around it. Which was exactly what Naruto needed him to do.

''It's been fun.'' he grabbed his face, and pushed him away while using his free hand to retrieve the real antidote from Rei chest pocket. He stumbled down and dropped his weapons, by the time he regained his senses, Naruto was already in the hall.

Moving carefully past the threads, I arrived at the staircase, that's when an angry or frustrated voice stopped me.

''NO! This is not over! I'll finish you with both weapon at the same time, where's your paradox then!''

Naruto back was turned against him, and with a bored tone he replied. ''I'm curious kid, how does it feel to have lost at your own game…twice? And don't even bother coming after me, I've placed a death mark on your head, merely try to attack me and I'll trigger it.''

''Again with those empty threats! You don't have the courage to kill people, you can't kill people!''

''Are you ready to bet your life on that?''

''Yes! You won't do anything, you can't! That wench of yours put up a better fight!''

At that word, my body became stiff, and my voice echoed with several octaves lower, similar to a growl.'' Call her wench….one, more, Time!''

Even though it was improbable Naruto felt him grinning with confidence. ''A Wench! And just like her you are dead!''

He expected Naruto to attack, or counterattack, or at least do something, but to his utter disappointment Naruto just walked away as if no one was there.

"See ya kid." Naruto waved as he began to descend the stairs

That simple gesture right there, coupled with the shame of losing turned him berserk, and he dashed forward with a killing intent.

`I did warn him…` Naruto thought with a sigh. `However good riddance to trash`

Three darts piercing the flesh and a body hitting the floor proclaimed Naruto the winner.

As said before, the winner will take everything.

And as Naruto assumed, those darts contained concentrated poison as well, he was dead before hitting the ground.

When a diary holder dies, his body is dispersed and send to a different dimension, most likely oblivion, and that was exactly the sounds behind him indicated. And even though I knew he couldn't hear me, or maybe he could who knows, either way one last lesson seemed fitting.

''Emotions are what defines us human, and once someone knows how to manipulate those emotions, he can define the person itself, I said I wouldn't kill you, and I told the truth, pride got in your way, lack of experience, the fact that you allowed me in your head and most importantly…''

Naruto turned his head around just to witness a small black hole distorting his Mario hat. '' You placed a death mark on yourself when you attacked my girl.'' And with that the portal closed, along with the last evidence that the fifth diary holder, Reisuke Houjou ever existed.

Arriving back, Naruto gently placed Yuno on the couch, and after finding a sterile syringe, he opened the vial drew its content and injected it in her right hand vein. Placing the syringe on the coffee table, he did what else he could do, Naruto waited, patiently.

Several minutes have passed, with each one Naruto felt her pulse rising to a normal level, eventually the antidote spread in her whole body and Naruto finally felt a sense of peace over all this drama.

She opened her red orbs, blinking sleeplessly as if all were just a dream. he brushed a few strand of pink hair from her face. ''Rise and shine love, thought you were gonna sleep all day.''

''Naruto…what happened?'' her voice was soft, almost weak, she'll need a few more day to make a full recovery.

''Short version, you got carried away, bad guy gets to you, hero defeats bad guy and saves his princess.''

'''Rei…he's…''

''Dead'' Naruto replied plainly.

''Did you..?''

''He killed himself, although I'll admit I set the stage to make it easier.''

'' I told you we should have killed him earlier, most of this could've been avoided.'' She replied with an almost scolding tone.

''Yuno, I don't kill people, and you won't either except if it's on self-defence, we talked about this before. And sometimes, just killing someone is way too easy when you have so many other way to make his life a hell.''

She blinked in surprise with no idea of what Naruto just meant. After a moment, she shifted her position and placed her head on his knees stirred and yawned. Her yawn was like a dove's gentle coo through the morning air. She closed her eyes again and looked like she was about to fall asleep if not for her words which sounded awfully familiar to a command. ''Tell me everything.''

''Sure you won't fall asleep?''

''Yep, I'm listening.''

Naruto stretched my hands above his head, and placed his right hand on the couch, while with his left he was playing with her hair. ''This…is gonna take some time.''

After an hour or so of Naruto relating his daring adventures while she nodded to continue every time, he was finally finished.

''Most of it I understood, but one thing bothers me, the knife move, why place it there?'' By now she was fully awake, for the entire story her eyes kept sparkling with interest quite similar to when a child hears their first adventure tale, and at this moment she was just happy everything worked out well.

'' I obviously couldn't base my entire plan on one deduction, if I didn't won that game my entire plan would've been a waste, so I…might have cheated a little.''

She shifted up in the couch and wrapped her arms around her knees, curiosity glimmered in her eyes. ''Well, the blade's knife was quite wide, so when I jammed it, I took a little more time than it would be normal to adjust it perfectly so that I could see his cards, more exactly I used it as a mirror, so when he chose the card I could see quite clearly what it was. Although it was unnecessary to watch any further since the moment I saw the joker was from another deck.'' Naruto told her while rubbing his neck in embarrassment, he wasn't used to cheating, but special cases require special tactics.

She started to chuckle while her face was buried in her knees, it was quite amusing. ''What?''

''The biggest secret to breaking the rules, is to make it look like your following them. And if you were relying everything on that trick you couldn't have come up with that explanation, so basically you solved it by yourself, you didn't even need to cheat.''

''Guess you're right, although I did took some heavy risks on the long run.''

''But it all turned out the way it should.''

''And how's that?'' Naruto asked in curiosity, only to be tackled gently down on the couch, she being right above me offering a seductive look while biting her lower lip, her tone was more like a purr. '' With the hero getting the girl, now if I remember correctly, the hero always gets a kiss from the princess, and since were all alone…''

Naruto had a hard time controlling his hormones, and by how everything was folding, this was indeed going to be one hell of a day.

But of course….something had to break the fairy tale…

''Ouch...'' Naruto heard an object landing on the coffee table.

''What's the matter?''

''Something just hit me.'' She was massaging her head while looking around, when she turned towards the door, he saw her expression turning from seductively attractive, to one of killing intent. Naruto was still under her so he tried to get up and see for himself.

Remembering the object that hit her, Naruto glanced at the coffee table, only to be shocked as well.

A chess piece, black king

''Get a room you two, the whole street can hear you.'' A sly voice announced its presence. I got up at the same time with Yuno and Naruto suspicions were only confirmed.

Purple hair cascading down a feminine frame, wearing a black coat hiding her other outfit, with a pair of purple orbs sending chills down his spine and a grin to match, the terrorist Uryuu Minene, the Ninth Diary holder was standing right in his living room holding in her right hand, what else than an actual grenade. And Naruto was quite sure she was hiding several others inside her coat.

''Yo, it's been a while Naruto.'' She waved at him with her free hand.

Naruto mentally face palmed himself for something that he just remembered.

"Why not…I forgot to close the front door…' Naruto replied to her with a bored tone, from what he had been through today, this could hardly qualify as dangerous.

''How did you found me, Ninth?''

''I was following the kid, figured he was a diary holder and wondered who the poor bastard he was facing was.'' She laughed sarcastically at the situation. ''Imagine my surprise when I find this is your place, so I just waited patiently hoping maybe you would all kill each other and spare me of some competition. But….'''and her smile dropped replaced with a grim expression. Yuno noticed this and reached out for a scissors, Naruto grabbed her hand a moved my head in a clear-Don't-

''It seems I got to finish what he started, too bad though I hoped this could have turned out more interesting, but hey-'' she almost laughed the last sentence '' Who's complaining!''

Yuno was still forcing hsi grip, all she needed was a swift dash and a clean slice, but Naruto had a better plan.

''No you won't, Ninth.'' She was reaching to pull the pin, but she paused.

''And why's that First? You don't have a sniper, an army or even a competent ally by your side, what's going to stop me from blowing this whole place up?'' she was mocking him with each word. Naruto merely smiled calmly.

From the moment Naruto saw her, he took a quick glance over to the car that was stationed by his house since yesterday, and to his delight, it was empty, that meant one thing.

''How about death?''

''What?'' of course she was annoyed, but she'll be a lot more in a few moments.

Naruto raised his head a bit signalling her to look behind. She did so and at that moment he could actually smell the fear in her being.

She was staring into two gun barrels, black desert eagle, and at the end of them, two hitmans were holding their weapons firmly in place, a few inches from her head, their eyes spoke louder than words, a killing intent without a hint of hesitation.

''Ho-How did you…-''

''I guess I have an angel up there who's looking out for me. Their some old friends of mine, one of them sniped you in the leg last time, I'm sure you remember. Now if you even think at pulling the pin, let me remind you of something. One shot from that gun, and the only thought you'll have will be the cold feeling of steel piercing your brain.''

''Now gentlemen, her grenade if you please may.'' A veteran with dark hair and black eyes got hold of her grenade, and the other hitman placed his gun closer to her head forcing her to raise her hands up.

''So far I've eliminated four diary holders, including the one today. What kind of sick courage, or pure death wish could you have to stroll right in my house, threaten me and my girlfriend, and actually dare hope to still be alive?'' At the world girlfriend Yuno dropped the scissors and snuggled around his arm.

''Tch…First these guys here, they didn't show up just now did they? Were they here during your whole battle with Fifth?''

''What do you think was my backup plan in case things got…out of reach?'' Realization struck upon her, she now knew that Naruto always had him under his leash the whole time, everything was in perfect control the whole time.

''I see…''

'' Indeed you do, now one can only think if this is how I treat my enemies, leaving them no square to advance and only traps to retreat to, you can only guess how I treat my allies. Good thing Forth is in the same team with me and Second, although I could dare to say this game is pretty much won with just the two of us.'' Yuno reached up and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, and by now Ninth was shifting uncomfortably, she knew her time would be up soon.

''Now as you said before, yes these gentlemen were instructed to either storm in, or simply assassinate Fifth at a clear signal of mine. I only had to raise one of my hands like this.'' And Naruto raised his left hand above his head.'' And lower it gently, kind of like this-'' As the motion was set, Ninth screamed one last attempt to save herself.

''Now wait!''

''For what?''

''Ugh…this may sound a bit cheesy and coming from this position quite desperate, but hear me out. I propose an alliance!''

''An alliance?''

''Yes, neutral allies, I swear I won't ever attack you, and you let me live, that's all. And in exchange for my life, I'll leak you weekly information about other diary holders, including Forth. And yes I've found the identity of several other diary holders, so it's only a win win for you no matter how you look at it. So what do you say?'' although she was desperate, Naruto respected the fact that she kept her composure and confidence at a decent level.

He took a moment to think it through and replied casually.'' I propose a better deal. Not neutral allies, but actual allies. You're left alive and also I'll do all in my power to protect you in the future if you do the same. Furthermore, we'll both exchange information from time to time, devising strategies and working together on being the only ones left in this game, and of course from there on, it's every one for himself, but while on the alliance, you can count on my full support no matter what. So how about it?''

She didn't want to admit it, but a sense of awe and gratefulness lighted up her features, her answer was load and clear. '' You got yourself a deal, although I can't see why you'd go to such lengths.''

He signalled to both men to stand down, and walked over to Ninth where they shook hands to seal their partnership.'' Consider me the good guy who looks out for whoever needs his help, that and you possesses quite the unique abilities that would serve me well in this death match.''

''Whatever you say kid.'' She took her phone out and they exchanged numbers and email address. A weekly report from both was made as part of the agreement.

''Also, I don't think it's necessary to mention, but our alliance goes way above what you have with Forth, and this goes on both ends.''

''Hmph, yeah he's been leaking me random information on police business, even on you sometimes, I couldn't but get the feeling that he'll betray you soon enough, so watch out.''

Naruto nodded in agreement, and she turned to leave, after walking through the door, she remembered something. '' Oh by the way First, since were allies by your definition, care to share what's your diary ability?''

Why not?

''Sure, I've never actually given it a name, but I guess you could call it, the Evolution Diary. It understands, adapts, and overcomes every challenge I face, also it's got this super annoyingly sometimes special ability to evolve in accordance to me, meaning if I'm scared, it provides less information and sometimes nothing at all, while if I'm so determined not even this world could stand up to me….well….then you get what happened today.''

''Impressive, good to know, I'll be seeing you around, watch your back.''

''Likewise.''

And she was gone. The two hitmans stood patiently while we finished our conversation, Naruto told them to wait a moment, went to his room, and took two envelopes specially prepared for this occasion. Facing the two men he told them with a firm voice.'' Here you got ¥55000000.00 each, if Arashi asks, you did nothing more than stop a violent classmate of mine, if by any chance he asks for details and pays accordingly you have my word that whatever he is paying I'll double it, are we clear?''

'' Of course sir, one question, what about the body of the boy?'' the black haired veteran asked.

''I'll be taking care of that, just follow these orders and proceed as if nothing unusual took place that is all.''

''Understood sir.'' They replied in unison, nodded a farewell and took their leave. This time Naruto made sure to close the door. Returning to the living room, he sat down the couch and sighed deeply, it was indeed a long day. Yuno sat beside him and placed her head on his chest, it seemed like it was a long day for both of us.

''In case you'll be asking, the reason for why I was so threatening towards Ninth at first was because I needed her to be the one who proposed the alliance, that way she'll be in debt to be for sparing her life and offering her protection, as in the contrary case in which I proposed the alliance, a small sense of superiority could still be present, and that I couldn't afford. This way she'll be regarding me with a strong sense of respect, fear and perhaps gratitude. As for buying those men's silence, I simply can't afford a national mafia leader to get involved in a game for the throne of God. And…'' Naruto was interrupted when he felt the soft puffs of her breathing, first thought she'd fallen asleep. '' And you weren't listening to a word I've said…''

''You lost me after alliance, so what's our plans for this day?''

'' Two windows broken, the rest closed with duct tape, probably several others death traps around the house, and a real mess as a whole, not to mention the fact that a kid is missing….all in all'' Naruto sighed again. ''Thinking how Rea's going to react…how good are you with excuses?''

Even though her eyes were still closed, she extended a hand on the ground and picked up the scissors.'' I think I can find a better solution.''

''Yuno….'' By now Naruto was worried again.

She dropped the weapon, and snuggled deeply while chuckling cutely. ''Just kidding.''


End file.
